


Der Ruf der Seele

by Baralin (Lintalome)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Baralin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/285600?view_full_work=true">The Calling of the Soul</a></p><p>Círdan verspürt einen mysteriösen Ruf in seiner Seele und folgt ihm… (Das Rating trifft nicht unbedingt auf die komplette Geschichte zu, sondern ich habe es wegen einzelner Passagen gewählt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der mysteriöse Ruf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Calling of the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285600) by [Lintalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung von meiner Geschichte [The Calling of the Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285600?view_full_work=true), die ich im Original auf Englisch geschrieben habe. Es gibt es sicherlich kleinere Abweichungen zum Original, aus übersetzungstechnischen Gründen, aber auch will ich Kleinigkeiten editiert habe. Wer das englische Original lesen möchte, findet dieses und alle meine anderen englischen Fanfiktions unter meinem anderen Pseudonym [Lintalome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome).
> 
> Beta-gelesen ist die Übersetzung nicht, es könnten sich also doch noch ein paar kleine Vertipsler und Kommafehler eingeschlichen haben, die die Rechtschreibprüfung nicht angezeigt hat.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und der Schauplatz gehören leider Tolkien bzw. dem Tolkien Estate, ich hab mir nur die Freiheit genommen, ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen. Die Handlung der Geschichte ist meinem verdrehten Geist entsprungen und darf nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis aufgegriffen oder verändert werden.
> 
>  
> 
> **Elbische Namen oder Sätze sind, wenn vorhanden, immer an den Kapitelnden übersetzt.**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> _Das Bild ist von John Howe und wurde ohne das Wissen des Künstlers verwendet._  
>  Ich habe das Bild lediglich zugeschnitten und Schrift und Rahmen hinzugefügt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  


 _~ Drittes Zeitalter ~_

  


Langsam zog eine Möwe ihre Kreise, glitt unter dem beispiellosen Himmel von kühlem Blau dahin, der nur vereinzelt von versprengten Wolkenfetzen durchbrochen wurde. Unter ihr brachen sich die goldenen Strahlen der Herbstsonne auf dem wogenden Meer und tauchten die tiefblaue Oberfläche in silbrig goldenen Glanz. Trotz der Sonne war die spätherbstliche Kühle der Luft unverkennbar, frisch und leicht salzig kündete sie von Regen. Geschmeidig glitt ein kleines, weißes Schiff mit vom Wind geblähten Segeln übers Wasser, das sanfte Plätschern der Wellen gegen den grazilen Rumpf das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille durchbrach.

An Bord stand ein einzelner Elb, hochgewachsen und anmutig, erhaben trotz seiner schmucklosen Kleidung in Tönen von Blau und Grau. Strähnen langen, blassilbernen Haars tanzten im Wind währen sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet war. Sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht war makellos, wirkte jung, jedoch zeugten sein seidiger, kurz gestutzter, weißer Bart und der Ausdruck in den meergrünen Seen seiner Augen von den Jahrtausenden, die er gelebt hatte. Es sprach Weisheit aus seinen Augen und Stärke, doch verborgen in ihren unergründlichen Tiefen lagen auch Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht und einen stetig wachsender Weltschmerz.

Der plötzliche Schrei der Möwe riss Círdan aus seinen Gedanken. Gen Himmel blickend folgten seine Augen dem Flug des Vogels für eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder darauf konzentrierte sein Schiff die Küste entlang zu den nördlichsten Ausläufern Lindons zu steuern. Die Küste wurde hier zunehmend rauer, flache Sandstrände wichen allmählich einer zerklüfteten, felsigen Küstenlinie und von dichten Pinienwäldern gekrönten Steilklippen, deren Geruch sich mit der salzigen Seeluft mischte. Kleine, klare Bergströme stürzten die Felswände hinab und ergossen sich ins Meer.

So nahe an der Küste entlang zu segeln barg selbst für einen so erfahrenen und versierten Seefahrer wie Círdan Risiken. Starke Strömungen und spitze Felsen unter der Wasseroberfläche stellten eine ständige Gefahr dar, und doch wollte er seinen Kurs nicht aufgeben, folgte einem beständigen Ruf, den er tief in seiner Seele spürte. Der Ruf lockte ihn immer weiter nach Norden, wie ein Zauberbann, und er folgte, von einer seltsamen Vorfreude beflügelt, die seine innere Überdrüssigkeit zu vertreiben schien.

Der Wind frischte auf und das kleine Schiff schlingerte und neigte sich gefährlich in den zusehends erstarkenden Wogen des Meers. Das Ruder fest ergreifend, blickte Círdan zum Himmel und fluchte leise. Das klare Blau hatte sich verdüstert, dunkel und wolkenverhangen kündigte der Himmel ein rasch aufziehendes Gewitter an. Eilig suchten seine Augen die Küste nach einer geschützten Bucht ab, in der er an Land gehen konnte, um Zuflucht vor dem Sturm zu suchen. Er kannte diese Gewässer nur vage, reiste er doch kaum soweit in den Norden, doch das Glück war ihm hold und er erspähte bald etwas das wie eine kleine, von Klippen umschlossene Einbuchtung aussah.

Vorsichtig steuerte Círdan sein Schiff durch die Passage, die zwischen den zerklüfteten Felsen hindurchführte. Die Strömung war stark und warf das leichte Schiff hin und her, doch er behielt die Kontrolle und wich geschickt tückischen Riffen aus. Die Durchfahrt mündete in eine ovale Bucht, die an einer Seite von einem schmalen Sandstrand gesäumt wurde. Es gab eine Höhle mit einer Öffnung die sowohl breit als auch hoch genug war das kleine Schiff sicher aufzunehmen und Círdan entschied sie war als Schutz vor dem Sturm besten geeignet. Langsam lenkte er sein Schiff hinein, sprang an Land und zog es ein Stück auf den Sand, dann sicherte es mit starken Seilen an den Felsen.

Er hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht. Nur Augenblicke später schwoll das Grollen des nahenden Sturms zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Tosen an und die dichte Wolkendecke färbte sich in tiefes Grau, als eine wahre Sturzflut von Regen herniederging. Mit einem grimmigen Blick zum Himmel ging Círdan nochmals an Bord um seine Habseligkeiten zu holen, dann ließ er sich auf dem trockenen Sand im Inneren der Höhle nieder, mit dem Rücken an einen glatten Felsen gelehnt. Bevor sich der Himmel zugezogen hatte, war die Sonne schon beinahe auf ihrem Höhepunkt gewesen, doch da er vorerst hier festsaß, entschied Círdan seine erzwungene Rast für eine kleine Mahlzeit zu nutzen.

Er packte Brot, Käse, Obst und einen Weinschlauch aus und aß, während er überlegt wie er seine Reise am beste fortsetzen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es sicherer zu Fuß weiterzureisen, die See in dieser Gegend war im Herbst unberechenbar, und er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass er weiter die Küste hinauf wieder geeigneten Schutz für sein Schiff finden Würde. Círdan wusste sein Ziel war nahe, der Ruf, der ihn vorantrieb, war während der letzten Meilen auf dem Meer stärker geworden und rief ein Verlangen in ihm hervor, das er lange Jahre nicht verspürt hatte. Er würde nach einem Pfad die Felsen hinauf suchen, sobald der Regen nachließ, aber vorerst musste er sich gedulden. Er zog seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern und entschied zu ruhen.

 

*~*~*

 

Círdan war in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gefallen, aber seine innere Rastlosigkeit ließ ihn auch jetzt nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Seit mehr als drei Wochen hatte er kaum Schlaf gefunden, stets wiederkehrende, äußerst lebhafte Träume hatten ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt, schweißgebadet und schmerzhaft erregt. Er hatte gespürt, wie sich tief in seiner Seele etwas regte…ein Ruf, ein Verlangen, ein Versprechen…und er würde bis ans Ende der Welt folgen, wenn dies das Ziel der Reise war. Er hatte Mithlond zwei Tagen zuvor verlassen und war eilig und ohne Pause gesegelt. Keiner hatte seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch infrage gestellt, es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Herr von Mithlond hin und wieder für einige Tage, oder sogar Wochen, die Einsamkeit der See suchte.

Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken gewesen, doch als Círdan schließlich aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass der Sturm vorüber war. Es regnete immer noch leicht, aber sein Drang wieder aufzubrechen überwog. Er lief den schmalen Strand entlang und suchte die Felswände nach einem geeigneten Aufstieg ab, bis er schließlich einen Felsvorsprung fand, von dem aus ein Weg nach oben zu führen schien. Círdan erklomm den Vorsprung und erkundete den zerklüfteten Felshang, der Aufstieg war etwas rutschig vom Regen, aber dennoch leicht zu meistern. Oben angekommen entdeckte er, dass auf dem breiten, von Nadelwäldern gekrönten Felskamm einen Pfad am Rand der Klippen entlang verlief und sich in die Ferne erstreckte. Eilig kehrt Círdan zur Höhle zurück, überprüfte ein letztes Mal, ob das Schiff sicher vertäut war, schulterte Gepäck und Waffen, und machte sich frohen Mutes auf den Weg.

Als Círdan erneut den Pfad erreichte, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte auf die unsichtbare Macht, die in bisher geleitet hatte, spürte, wie sie sanft seinen Geist durchflutete und ihm den Weg wies. Die Bäume entlang des Pfades boten Schutz vor Wind und Regen und so rannte er, leichtfüßig und von Vorfreude beflügelt, weiter Richtung Norden. Er sog tief die kühle Herbstluft ein, den belebenden Duft von Pinien vermischt mit Meer, während sein Blick über die wilde Landschaft schweifte und sich an der Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte, weidete. Es gab keine Siedlungen auf dem schmalen, felsigen Streifen Land entlang der Klippen, auf der anderen Seite des Waldes zu seiner Linken fiel das Land in das tiefer gelegene Tal von Forlindon ab, das sich entlang der Ered Luin nach Süden bis zum einstigen Forlond erstreckte.

Eine tiefe Melancholie überkam Círdan. Unter Gil-galads Herrschaft hatte das Gebiet von Forlindon in voller Blüte gestanden, doch in den zwei Jahrtausenden seit seinem Tod waren alle Elben aus Forlindon fortgezogen, hatten sich in Mithlond oder Imladris angesiedelt oder waren in den Westen nach Valinor gesegelt. Er hatte viele Reiche in ihrem vollen Glanz erstrahlen gesehen, nur um sie schließlich mit ihren Königen und Fürsten fallen zu sehen. Er hatte Städte in Prunk erblühen sehen, nur um dann zuzusehen, wie sie durch Krieg in Trümmer gelegt wurden. Zu viel Trauer und Verlust hatten ihn für die Ewigkeit geprägt, denn einer unsterblichen Seele war kein süßes Vergessen vergönnt. Er war schon in Mittelerde gewandelt lange bevor Anor und Ithil zum ersten Mal den Himmel gekreuzt hatten, er war uralt und all die Zeitalter, die er gelebt hatte, wogen schwer.

Es gab wenige Elben in Mittelerde, die das Ausmaß einer solchen Zeitspanne nachempfinden konnten, doch Círdan übertraf selbst sie noch um viele Jahre. Er blieb stehen und ließ seinen Blick übers Meer schweifen, beobachtete das sanfte, gleichmäßige wogen der der Wellen nach dem Sturm. Er liebte die See, konnte sich in dem endlosen Blau das sich vor seinen Augen erstreckte verlieren, doch der Anblick war bittersüß. Die einzigartige Schönheit füllte sein Herz, wie auch das vieler anderer, sowohl mit Freude als auch mit Sehnsucht. Doch er sah mehr, sah Erinnerungen an die Lande, die dort vor Jahrtausenden versunken waren.

Das Verstreichen der Zeit und der Wandel der Welt waren ein beständiger Schmerz in Círdans Seele, der mit den Jahren wuchs. Er sehnte sich diese Gestade zu verlassen, aber es war ihm noch nicht vergönnt zu segeln. Vor langer Zeit war ihm eine Aufgabe übertragen worden, er sollte sich um die Elben kümmern, die Mittelerde verlassen wollten und für ihre sichere Überfahrt übers Meer sorgen. Er würde geduldig warten, bis seine Pflicht erfüllt war und es ihm frei stand zu gehen, doch jedes Schiff das seinen Hafen verließ versetze seiner Seele einen dumpfen Schmerz und seine innere Zerrissenheit wurde nur durch die Hoffnung in den Gesichtern der abreisenden Elben gelindert.

Círdan nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Wasserschlauch, bevor er seien Blick auf die Sonne richtete, es war bereits früher Nachmittag. Seine melancholischen Gedanken beiseiteschiebend, befestigte er den Wasserschlauch am Rucksack und machte sich eilig wieder auf den Weg. Er überließ der seltsamen Vorfreude die er verspürte die Kontrolle und folgte dem unsichtbaren Pfad, den seine Sinne ihm wiesen. Mit jedem Schritt fiel seine Niedergeschlagenheit weiter von ihm ab, bis er sich unbeschwert, beinahe schon enthusiastisch fühlt.

 

*~*~*

 

Es war etwa eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang, als Círdans Sinne sich plötzlich regten. Der Ruf, den er spürte, war jetzt sehr nahe, vibrierte durch seinen Geist wie ein starkes, beständiges Summen und jagte ihm kleine, wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Er suchte seine Umgebung ab und schließlich trug die Abendbriese den leisen Klang eines Liedes an sein Ohr. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Geräusch und folgte ihm, bis er eine kleine, versteckte Bucht fand, die sich zwischen die Felsen unterhalb der Klippe schmiegte. Ein leichter Geruch von verbranntem Holz hing in der Luft und Círdan  trat neugierig näher an den Rand der Klippe um den Ort besser Einblicken zu können, doch die zerklüftete Felslandschaft versperrte ihm teilweise die Sicht.

Círdan konnte niemanden sehen, aber er war sich sicher die Quelle des Liedes war dort unten. Ein Hochgefühl überkam ihn, eine Sehnsucht, die ihn beinahe seine Vorsicht vergessen ließ. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Weg nach unten, lief am Rand der Klippe entlang, bis er eine Stelle fand, an der die steilen Felsen zu einer spärlich bewachsenen Böschung abflachten, die er hinabklettern konnte. Vorsichtig stieg Círdan den vom Regen aufgeweichten Hang hinab und sah sich, als er schließlich den Fuß erreichte, neugierig um.

Die Bucht war größer als sie von oben den Eindruck erweckt hatte. Gegenüber von ihm erstreckte sich ein bewaldeter Hang ein Stück die Küstenlinie entlang und ein großer Felsüberhang hatte den Eingang zu einer kleinen Höhle verborgen, die direkt darunter lag. Regungslos verharrend horchte Círdan und versuchte zu erkennen, woher das Lied erklang. Wie es schien aus dem Wald entlang des Hanges, doch Círdan war sich nicht sicher, da der Wind zu stark war und nur Gesangsfetzen an sein Ohr trug. Er verlangte ihn danach die Gesangsquelle aufzuspüren, getrieben von einer tiefen Sehnsucht, aber er zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren und tief durchzuatmen.

Neugierig ging Círdan auf den Höhleneingang zu uns spähte hinein, angelockt vom leichten, doch würzigen Geruch verbrannten Holzes. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, doch als er schließlich in die Höhle trat entdeckte er, dass sie größer war, als es von außen erschien. Der Eingang war eng, ein guter Schutz vor der beständigen kühlen Brise und den für die Jahreszeit üblichen Regenschauern, doch beinahe rund und mit einem Durchmesser von etwa fünf Schritten, bot das Innere genug Platz um ihren Bewohner und dessen wenige Habseligkeiten zu beherbergen. Eine wohl gewählte Zuflucht, auch im Hinblick auf den nahenden Winter.

Ein einfacher Holzrahmen mit einem großen, daran befestigten Ledertuch, war in den Höhleneingang eingepasst worden und diente als provisorische Tür zum Schutz vor rauem Wetter. Im Moment war das Leder zur Seite geschlagen und an einem der hölzernen Pfosten festgebunden. Ein leichter Lufthauch streifte sanft Círdans Wange und als er dem Luftstrom folgte entdeckte er eine schmale Spalte in der Höhlendecke, die für eine gute Luftzirkulation sorgte und die Höhle trocken und frei von Rauch hielt. Sicherlich war dies der Grund, warum er Rauch gerochen hatte, als er auf der Klippe über der Höhle stand.

Die Feuerstelle war in der Mitte der Höhle angelegt worden, eingefasst mit glatten, runden Steinen um Glut und Asche in deren Mitte zu halten. Eine Konstruktion von vier aus geraden Zweigen geschnitzten Stangen diente dazu einen kleinen Kessel an einer dünnen Metallkette über das Feuer zu hängen, doch im Moment stand der leere, blank polierte Kessel neben der Feuerstelle. Auf einem Steinsims zu seiner Linken erspähte Círdan neben zwei scharf aussehenden Messern einige kleine, aus Holz geschnitzte Schüsseln, Teller, Becher und Löffel, auch eine gusseiserne Teekanne stand dort, ordentlich aufgereiht neben kleinen Lederbeutelchen und gefüllten Wasserschläuchen.

An der Wand neben dem Sims lehnte ein einfacher, aus einem Ast und Zweigen gefertigter Besen. Der Bewohner der Höhle schien größten Wert darauf zu legen sein vorübergehendes Heim frei von Staub und Sand zu halten, und auch wenn die Höhle einfach und rau war, so waren doch die wenigen Habseligkeiten in penibler Ordnung arrangiert. Auf einem weiteren Steinsims gegenüber dem Höhleneingang lag ein mit Steinen beschwerter Ast, von dem an feinem Seil Streifen von getrocknetem Fleisch und Fisch hingen. Der üblicherweise sehr strenge Geruch, der diesen eigen war, war dank der guten Ventilation der Höhle kaum zu riechen.

Auch fand Círdan einen Vorrat an Äpfeln und essbaren Wurzeln und in einer Wandnische waren Scheite von Hartholz gestapelt worden, um als Feuerholz zu dienen, daneben eine alte aber ordentlich gepflegte Axt. Zu seiner Rechten sah Círdan einen Bereich, der wohl die Schlafstätte war, und trat näher um sie genauer zu begutachten. Ein einfach gearbeiteter, niederer Holzrahmen war im Inneren mit getrocknetem Moos aufgefüllt und mit weichen Fellen abgedeckt worden, weitere Felle dienten als Decken. Trotz ihrer Einfachheit bot die improvisierte Bettstatt ein gewisses Maß an Luxus und wirkte sehr bequem und einladend.

Langsam ließ Círdan  seine Finger über die weichen Felle gleiten und entdeckte dabei ein Langschwert und zwei dazugehörige Dolche, die unter den Pelzen verborgen waren. Der Bewohner der Höhle hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht seine Waffen anzulegen und fühlte sich offensichtlich sicher und geborgen in seiner kleinen Zuflucht. Círdan  ließ seinen Blick über die Waffen gleiten und bewunderte die Kunstfertigkeit, mit der sie gearbeitet waren, währen seine Fingerspitzen die feinen, elegant gearbeiteten Gravuren nachfuhren, die Heft und Parierstange zierten. Die Waffen waren alt, doch als Círdan einen der Dolche aus seiner Scheide zog genügte ein Blick, um zu erkennen, wie penibel sie gepflegt worden waren. Die polierte Klinge war tödlich scharf.

Ein leises Geräusch riss Círdan aus seiner gedankenverlorenen Bewunderung und er schob die Waffen wieder zurück unter die Felle, erhob sich und lauschte angestrengt. Der leise Gesang, den er zuvor schon vernommen hatte, war durch den sich drehenden Wind jetzt deutlich zu vernehmen und bezauberte ihn wie ein magischer Bann. Er vergaß all seine Vorsicht, ließ Rucksack, Schwert, Köcher und Bogen achtlos neben der Schlafstatt zu Boden gleiten und trat aus der Höhle, angezogen von dem mysteriösen Ruf.

  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	2. Stumme Gefährten

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Die leichte Brise streifte sanft Círdans Wange und Strähnen seines langen Haares umwehten ihn, als er lautlos den bewaldeten Hang entlang der Küstenlinie erkundete. Er hatte einen schmalen Pfad entdeckt, der sich zwischen den alten Pinienbäumen dahinschlängelte, und war ihm geleitet von dem Lied, das er immer noch in der Ferne hören konnte, gefolgt. Mit jedem Schritt wurde der Gesang deutlicher und als die Sonne kurz davor war hinter dem Horizont zu versinken, wusste er, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Der Pfad stieg plötzlich nach oben an und führte zu einem kleinen Felsplateau, das über der See thronte und einen wundervollen Blick über das darunter wogende Wasser preisgab.

Auf einem Felsen saß eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt und blickte auf die See hinaus, die tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze flatterte leicht im Wind. Sanftes, wundervolles Harfenspiel verschmolz mit der vollkommensten Stimme die Círdan je vernommen hatte und erhob sich in die Lüfte in einer Melodie, die ihn direkt ins Herz traf und ihn leicht erschaudern ließ. Er hatte diese unverwechselbare Stimme zum ersten Mal vor Jahrtausenden beim _Mereth Aderthad_ vernommen, und schon damals hatte sie ihn gefesselt. Es gab nur einen von dem man sagte er habe den Sänger übertroffen, doch Círdan fand die Gefühlstiefe und Leidenschaft dieser Stimme war unerreicht.

Maglor…er sollte wohl Wut und Verachtung für den letzten lebenden Sohn Feanors verspüren, einen Sippenmörder, doch er konnte es nicht. Die tiefe Traurigkeit des Liedes berührte ihn zutiefst und so verharrte er regungslos und lauschte. Círdan war sich nicht sicher ob sich Maglor seiner Gegenwart bewusst war, wenn er es war, dann beachtete er ihn einfach nicht. Hemmungslos offenbarte er mit jeder gesungenen Silbe und jeder gespielten Note Seelenschmerz, Trauer und Emotionen, und verwob sie zu einer einzigartigen Melodie, die direkt aus seinem Herzen zu fließen schien. Langsam tauchte ein herrlicher Sonnenuntergang das Meer in glühendes Rot und Gold und Maglors dunkel verhüllte, beinahe regungslose Gestalt zeichnete sich wie eine Statue vor dem farbenprächtigen Horizont ab.

In der Ferne konnte Círdan die Erhebung einer kleinen Insel ausmachen und als ob Maglor seine Gedanken gespürt hätte, begann er von Reichen zu singen, die nur noch der Erinnerung angehörten. Ja, in der Vergangenheit war dieser Elb in den Landen gewandelt, die schon vor so langer Zeit im Meer versunken waren. Wenn er auf die See hinausblickte, dann sah er nicht nur den Ozean, er sah Erinnerungen genau wie Círdan. Das ferne Eiland war das einzige Relikt jener imposanten Festung, wo einst Maglors ältester Bruder geherrscht hatte (1), östlich davon hatten Maglors eigene Ländereien gelegen und direkt vor ihnen das Reich, das sein Bruder Caranthir sein Eigen genannt hatte.

Versunken in die bittersüße Melancholie von Maglors Lied, beobachtete Círdan wie sich der Himmel langsam verdunkelte, unzählige Sterne erstrahlten und sich auf der wogenden See spiegelten. Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, drifteten durch seinen Geist und verschwammen wieder, hinweggespült von weiteren Gefühlswellen die Maglors Musik in ihm loslöste. Er fühlte sich beinahe als würde er selbst dahintreiben, davongetragen von der Magie des Augenblicks. Círdan hatte völlig sein Zeitgefühl verloren, und als das Spiel schließlich endete, entwich ein unbewusstes Seufzen seinen Lippen, das nun doch Maglors Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lenkte.

In einer fließenden, eleganten Bewegung erhob sich Maglor, drehte sich um den Eindringling gegenüberzutreten und funkelte Círdan aus Augen von der Farbe polierten Silbers finster an. Keiner von beiden sprach oder bewegte sich, sie starrten einander für lange Momente einfach nur an. Maglors Kapuze war von seinem Kopf gelitten und sein langes, dunkles Haar wehte im Wind als er regungslos vor Círdan stand, die Harfe immer noch in der Hand. Der dunkle Umhang den er trug, die braunen Lederhosen und Stiefel, ebenso wie die dunkelblaue Tunika, sahen abgetragen aus, dennoch minderte dies die Stärke und den Stolz die er ausstrahlte nicht im Geringsten.

Sie waren beide schlank und hochgewachsen, ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe, und keiner von ihnen war bereit den Blick zu senken oder abzuwenden. Maglors schönes, blasses Antlitz war ins sanfte Licht des Mondes getaucht, die sich wiegenden Äste der Bäume ließen dunkle Schatten darüber tanzen. In seinen silbrigen Augen stand weder Überraschung noch Neugier, doch es lag Trotz in seinem Blick, Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit und ein wildes Verlangen das Círdan erbeben ließ, denn er wusste es spiegelte sich in seinen eigenen Augen wieder.

Zaghaft trat Círdan näher, bis sie kaum eine Handbreit voneinander trennte. Maglor regte sich nicht, starrte sein Gegenüber weiter unverhohlen an, während sein warmer Atem leicht über Círdans Gesicht strich. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen, streckte Círdan langsam seine Hand aus und legte sie an Maglors Wange, doch der Sänger verharrte auch weiterhin reglos. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen sanft den anmutig hohen Wangenknochen entlang, die makellos blasse Haut unter seiner Hand war überraschend weich, dann lehnte er sich näher und presste zart seine Lippen auf die Maglors.

Círdan spürte wie Maglor zusammenzuckte und ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief, bevor sein Widerstand schließlich dahinschmolz und er mit seinem Seufzen die Lippen öffnete und Círdans forscher Zunge Einlass gewährte. Zunächst küssten sie sich langsam und zaghaft, doch schnell wurde der Kuss stürmischer, neugierige Zungen erkundeten und duellierten sich, tanzten miteinander, bis ihnen die Luft wegblieb und sie sich voneinander lösen mussten. Círdan beugte sich vor um einen weiteren Kuss von Maglor zu stehlen, doch diese stieß ihn grob zurück. Erneut flammte Widerstand in den Augen des Sängers auf und er wand sich ab, stürmte den Pfad entlang davon und ließ Círdan einfach stehen.

Círdan schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss das wohlige Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen. Er konnte Maglor noch immer schmecken, der Kuss allein hatte genügt ihn zu erregen und sein steifes Glied presste unangenehm gegen das Leder seiner Hose. Auf niemanden hatte sein Körper je so augenblicklich und intensiv intensive reagiert, Maglor hatte ihn kaum berührt und doch verging er fast vor Verlangen. Er warf einen letzten lange Blick auf die nächtliche See, dann wand er sich ebenfalls dem Pfad zu und folgte Maglor gemäßigten Schrittes zurück zur Höhle. Círdan wusste nicht was ihn dort erwarten würde, das Temperament eines Sohn Feanors konnte vor allem eines sein…unberechenbar.

 

*~*~*

 

Círdan betrat die Höhle und schloss sorgsam die Lederklappe hinter sich. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen als kräftige Hände ihn bei den Schultern packten, drehten und hart mit dem Rücken gehen die raue Felswand stießen. Warme Lippen nahmen seine in einem wilden, hungrigen Kuss gefangen, während eifrige Finger ihn von seiner Kleidung befreiten, sie schon fast von seinem Körper rissen. Übermannt von dem plötzlichen Überfall schloss Círdan seine Augen und überließ sich vollkommen Maglors Kontrolle. Der Kontakt ihrer Lippen brach und Círdan stöhnte hilflos auf als jedes Stückchen Haut das freilegt wurde, von Maglor mit Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen erforscht wurde. Spitze Steinkanten bohrten sich ein seinen Rücken aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, er rieb sich an Maglor, presste seine Erregung an ihn und zerrte ungeduldig an dessen Kleidung.

Unerwartet verschwand die Wonne bringende Reibung, kalte Luft streifte Círdans nackte, erhitzte Haut und ließ seine Erektion verlangend zucken. Er begehrte protestieren auf, streckte die Arme aus um Maglor wieder an sich zu ziehen, doch Hände nahmen seine Handgelenke in einem unerbittlichen Griff gefangen und drückten sie über seinem Kopf an die Wand. Plötzlich spürte Círdan warme, nackte Haut auf der seinen, seufzte zufrieden und ergab sich einem erneuten wilden, fordernden Kuss, der ihn um Atem ringen ließ. Maglors hartes Glied presste gegen das seine, Círdans Hüften zuckten ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen und entlockten ihnen beiden ein heiseres Stöhnen.

Maglors warmer Atem geisterte über Círdans Ohr und ihm entrang sich unwillkürlich ein scharfes Zischen, als der Sänger in die empfindliche Spitze biss, um sie anschließend sanft zu lecken. Der fesselnde Griff um Círdans Handgelenke wurde gelöst und kundige Finger wanderten über seinen Körper, erforschten gierig und fordernd, während seine eigenen Hände hinab zu Maglors Hüften glitten. Fast grob krallte Círdan seine Finger in stramme Pobacken, zogen Maglor noch näher an sich und küsste ihn hungrig, rieb seinen Unterleib gegen dessen harte Erregung und ließ den Sänger damit laut aufstöhnen und erschaudern.

Küssend, lecken und beißend arbeitete sich Maglor Círdans Hals hinab zu dessen Schulter vor, hinterließ eine Spur von kleinen Malen seiner Leidenschaft, bis er sich schließlich Círdans Brust zuwandte und begann an einer Brustwarze zu saugen, während er die andere zwischen seinen Fingern rollte. Hemmungslos gab sich Círdan den Liebkosungen hin, spürte, wie sein Verlangen stetig stieg und als sich dann schließlich eine Hand um sein steifes Glied schloss und ihn langsam zu massieren begann, fühlte er sich wie im Rausch. Er trieb auf einem Meer von Lust und Welle um Welle schierer Wonne schlugen über ihm zusammen.

Círdan konnte nicht sagen, wie es geschah, aber irgendwann fand er sich auf Händen und Knien auf dem Bett aus Moos und Fellen wieder, schlüpfrige Finger erforschten seine Öffnung und ließen ihn vor Lust erzittern. Die Finger zogen sich aus ihm zurück und Círdan wollte protestieren, aber Maglor packte ihn bei den Hüften und drang mit einem kraftvollen Stoß tief in ihn ein. Ein heiserer Aufschrei entrang sich Círdans Kehle, als ein brennender Schmerz ihn durchfuhr und er plötzlich so vollkommen ausgefüllt und gedehnt wurde. Hitze leckte über jede Faser seines Körpers und entflammte seine Sinne.

Dennoch spreizte Círdan seine Beine weiter, erlaubte Maglor noch tiefer in ihm zu versinken und schrie auf als die nächsten Stöße das kleine, verborgene Bündel von Nerven tief in seinem Inneren streiften. Ihr Liebesspiel war nicht sanft, zu sehr waren sie beide getrieben von ungestümer Lust und wildem Verlangen. Maglor nahm Círdan beinahe brutal, gab einen harten, unnachgiebigen Rhythmus vor der sie beide schnell an ihre Grenzen brachte, doch Círdan kam Maglors hartem Glied willig entgegen. Klare Perlen der Lust rannen Círdans Erektion hinab und als Maglor die pulsierende Erregung im Einklang mit seinen Stößen zu massieren begann, dauerte es nicht lange bis Círdan spürte, wie die Spannung in seinen Lenden unerträglich wurde und er mit einem kehligen Aufschrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte nur Momente bevor Maglors seinen Samen in ihm ergoss.

Círdans Knie gaben nach, er sank vornüber auf die Felle und zog Maglor mit sich. Sie rangen beide nach Atem, ihre verschwitzten Körper noch heftig unter den Nachbeben ihres überwältigenden Höhepunktes zitternd. Langsam erhob Maglor sich etwas, zog sich aus Círdan zurück und ließ sich dann schließlich mit einem Seufzer neben ihm nieder und starrte gedankenverloren zur Decke. Eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung und er drehte sich auf die Seite, blickte lange Momente einfach nur nachdenklich in Círdans meergrüne Augen, bis er ihn dann endlich in eine warme Umarmung zog.

Sie deckten sich mit den weichen Fellen zu und hielten einander, Maglors Finger glitten sanft über Círdans blassilbernes Haar währen Círdan seinen Nacken streichelte. Von heftigen Küssen leicht geschwollene Lippen suchten einander, teilten einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss, bevor Erschöpfung die beiden Elben schließlich überkam und sie, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, in einen friedlichen Schlummer sanken.

 

*~*~*

 

Círdan erwachte langsam, eingehüllt in einen angenehm warmen und weichen Kokon. Er brauchte einen Moment zu sich zu entsinnen, wo er war, doch als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte entlockte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Er streckte sich träge und bereute es im nächsten Moment, als ein süßer Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib vibrierte…die Nachwirkungen des feurigen Sturms, der ihn letzte Nacht hinweggefegt hatte. Círdan war allein, er brauchte sich nicht umzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass Maglor nicht da war, aber es beunruhigte ihn nicht denn er war sich sicher der Noldo würde bald zurückkehren.

Die Höhle wurde weich von einem Lichtstrahl erleuchtet, der durch den Spalt in der Decke fiel, und von der Glut in der Feuerstelle. Als Círdan sich schließlich doch umblickte, sah er, dass seine Kleidung säuberlich zusammengefaltet am Fußende des Bettes lag, zusammen mit seinen Stiefeln, Rucksack und Schwert. Maglors Waffen waren auch dort, Círdans Bogen und Pfeile fehlten jedoch, offensichtlich war Maglor jagen gegangen.

Er genoss noch eine Weile das satte, zufriedene Gefühl, das ihn erfüllte, dann schälte sich Círdan schließlich aus den Fellen und erhob sich. Der unangenehme Geruch von kaltem Schweiß haftete seiner Haut an sowie einige klebrige Überreste ihres leidenschaftlichen Zusammentreffens. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach einem Bad, also verließ er die Höhle und ging ans Wasser um sich zu reinigen. Das kühle Wasser war erfrischen, doch Círdan zuckte ob des unangenehmen Brennens zusammen, als das salzige Nass über seine wunde Öffnung und die Kratz- und Bisspuren auf seiner Haut leckte.

Der Schmerz würde abklingen. In seinem Rucksack hatte er einen Tiegel Kräuterbalsam der sich immer als nützlich erwies um raue, wunde Haut zu behandeln, wenn er länger auf See war. Er würde später etwas von dem Balsam auftragen und es würde das Brennen lindern. Círdan ließ sich unter die Wasseroberfläche sinken, tauchte zum Grund und ließ sich dort in angenehme Kühle treiben, bis die Notwendigkeit zu atmen ihn wieder an die Oberfläche zwang. Sauber und erfrischt stieg er schließlich aus dem Meer und wrang sein langes Haar aus, bevor er wieder zur Höhle zurückkehrte.

Die Glut strahlte noch genug Wärme ab um ihn zu trocknen, dennoch legte Círdan einen kleinen Scheit Holz nach, um das Feuer in Gang zu halten. Er füllte die Teekanne mit frischem Wasser aus einem der Schläuche und stellte sie zum Aufwärmen an den Rand der Glut, dann nahm er einen hölzernen Kamm aus seinem Gepäck und kämmte langsam sein Haar, bis es nur noch ein wenig feucht war und glänzte wie die blassen Strahlen des Mondes. Als er anschließend den Kräuterbalsam zur Hand nahm, entschied er es wäre wohl am einfachsten ihn in einer knienden Position aufzutragen, also ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und wollt gerade beginnen seine wunde Öffnung zu verarzten, als hinter ihm ein leises Lachen erklang.

Natürlich musste Maglor genau jetzt zurückkehren und ihn in der peinlichsten Situation erwischen, die er sich im Augenblick vorstellen konnte. Vor Verlegenheit lief Círdan bis in die Ohrenspitzen rot an und senkte seinen Blick um Maglor nicht ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Er spürte wie der Noldo näher tat, sich neben ihn kniete, dann sanft eine Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn zwang ihn anzuschauen. Maglor küsste Círdan zärtlich auf die vor Scham bebenden Lippen, nahm ihm dabei den geöffneten Tiegel aus der Hand und begann sanft den lindernden Balsam in den wundgescheuerten Muskelring einzumassieren.

Círdan seufzte in den Kuss hinein, als das stechende Brennen langsam nachließ, die sanfte Berührung erregte ihn sogar aber viel zu bald zogen sich die geschickten Finger zurück. Schweigend wies Maglor Círdan an sich auf den Bauch zu legen und trug auch etwas von dem Kräuterbalsam auf die schlimmsten Kratzer auf dessen Rücken auf, sowie auf die tiefen Zahnabdrücke, die er vergangene nach im Feuer der Leidenschaft auf dessen Schulter hinterlassen hatte. Círdan drehte sich auf die Seite und zog Maglor in einen langen Kuss, bevor der Noldo sich schließlich von ihm zurückzog und aufstand.

Círdan setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beobachtete Maglor schweigend. Trotz des bescheidenen, ja eigentlich schon ärmlichen Lebens, das der Sänger nun schon seit Jahrtausenden lebte, hatte er weder seinen Anmut noch seinen Stolz verloren. Es brannte ein Feuer in dem Sohn Feanors, eine Flamme, die sich stur dagegen sträubte zu erlöschen, auch wenn der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit in den silbrigen Augen alles zu verzehren schien. Beides zog ihn zu Maglor, das Feuer _und _ der Schmerz, es war wie ein Zauber, ein stiller Ruf dem Círdan ohne Rückhalt folgte.

Ein leichter Schubs gegen seine Schulter riss Círdan aus seinen Gedanken und er nahm dankbar den Becher mit heißem Tee entgegen, den Maglor ihm anbot, bevor dieser sich hinter ihn setzte und ihn in eine lockere Umarmung zog. Gedankenverloren fuhren Círdans Fingerspitzen die blassen Linien auf einer von Maglors Handflächen nach und er spürte wie der Noldo hinter ihm leicht erschauderte. Die Narben wo der Silmaril einst Maglors Hand verbrannt hatte waren trotz der Jahrtausende nie ganz verblasst und würden es auch nie, denn sie waren ein Mahnmal an die Schuld des Sängers.

Abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Zischen von Fett, das von dem an einem Spieß über den Feuer bratenden Kaninchen, das Maglor geschossen hatte, in die Flammen tropfte, war das gleichmäßige Atmen der beiden Elben das einzige Geräusch, das die andauernde Stille brach. Als ihr Mal fertig gebraten war, wollte Círdan etwas Brot und Käse aus seinem Rucksack holen, aber Maglor lehnte mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln ab und reichte ihm einen Teller mir Streifen von heißem Fleisch, Apfelstücken und ein paar Nüssen.

Círdan wusste Maglor war zu stolz um etwas von ihm anzunehmen, er wollte kein Mitleid, auch wenn das gar nicht Círdans Absicht gewesen war, denn was er für Maglor empfand war tiefe Zuneigung, Verständnis und sogar Vergebung. Ihm waren Maglors tiefste Emotionen und Sehnsüchte in dessen Musik offenbart worden und sie hatten ihn zutiefst berührt, denn viele von Ihnen waren seine eigenen. Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend da, nachdem sie ihr Mal beendet hatten, dann unternahmen sie einen langen Spaziergang entlang der Küste und sahen sich schließlich gemeinsam von dem kleinen Felsplateau aus den Sonnenuntergang an, während Maglor auf seiner Harfe spielte.

Keiner von beiden sprach, es war nicht nötig, sie wussten genau, was der andere dachte und ersehnte, denn ihre Augen und Körper sprachen eine Sprache, die deutlicher war als Worte. Ihre stumme Kameradschaft erfüllte sie mit tiefen inneren Frieden, für den Moment fiel all ihr Überdruss von ihnen ab und sie verspürten eine warme Zufriedenheit. Die einzigen Worte, die sie wechselten, war das zusammenhanglose Murmeln und Bitten, das ihr Seufzen und Stöhnen begleitete, als sie sich später in der Höhle erneut ihrer Leidenschaft hingaben, bis sie schließlich im Morgengrauen erschöpft einschliefen.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) Mereth Aderthad - Fest der Versöhnung  
> Von Fingolfin abgehalten im Frühjahr 20 E.Z. (JS) an den Eithel Ivrin. Es sollte dazu beitragen, Elben verschiedenster Abstammung zusammenzuführen und Streitereien beizulegen, Bündnisse zu festigen und Zusammenhalt zu gewähren gegen den gemeinsamen Feind Morgoth. (Quelle: Ardapedia)
> 
> (1) Die Insel Himling lag etwa 50 Meilen vor der Küste Forlindons im Nordwesten Mittelerdes. Himling war einer der wenigen Teile Beleriands, die nicht während des Kriegs des Zorns untergingen. Zweifelsohne handelte es sich bei dem Eiland um den Gipfel des Berges Himring. Auf ihm hatte sich Maedhros, Feanors Sohn einst eine Burg errichtet. (Quelle: Ardapedia)


	3. Funken in der Ewigkeit

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Círdan erwachte am Morgen mit dem wohligen Gefühl eines starken, warmen Körpers an seiner Seite, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Reglos ließ er seinen Blick über die schlafende Gestalt seines Gefährten schweifen und lächelte, denn die eine Hand des Noldo lag an seiner Brust und Maglors Fingerspitzen spielten im Schlaf mit seinem Bart. Er barg sein Gesicht in Maglors seidigem, schwarzen Haar, atmete tief dessen unverwechselbaren Geruch ein und eine Welle tiefen Schmerz stieg langsam in ihm auf. Es war mehr als eine Woche vergangen, seit der mysteriöse Ruf seine Seele ereilt und ihn zu dieser Höhle, und zu Maglor, geführt hatte, doch nun war es an Zeit Abschied zu nehmen.

Beide hatten sie es in der Nacht zuvor verspürt, es war in jedem Kuss und jeder Berührung gewesen, die sie geteilt hatten. Ihr Liebesspiel war anders gewesen, als all die Male dies sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen einander hingegeben hatten. Círdan war mitten in der Nacht erwacht, alleine, geweckt von leisem Gesang, den ein leichter Luftstrom in die Höhle trug. Draußen hatte er Maglor am Meer stehend vorgefunden, seine blasse, nackte Haut vom Schein des Mondes fast geisterhaft erleuchtet, während sein loses Haar im Wind um ihn wallte. Er hatte den Kopf gen Himmel geneigt und sang zu den Sternen, sein Lied flehend, voller Verzweiflung und bar jeder Hoffnung.

Lautlos war Círdan hinter ihn getreten, hatte sanft seine Arme um die schmalen Hüften geschlungen und zart Maglors Schultern und seinen Nacken geküsst. Die Stimme des Sängers war gebrochen, sein Körper geschüttelt von stillem Schluchzen. Nach einer langen Weile hatte Maglor sich schließlich zu ihm umgedreht, seine blassen Wangen von Tränen gezeichnet, und hatte Círdan mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Qual angesehen. Er wirkte so gehetzt und verzweifelt, ein unausgesprochenes Flehen in seinem Blick, das Círdan beinahe das Herz brach. Es war das Flehen um Vergebung.

Nur in dieser einen Nacht war Maglors sturer Widerstand ins Wanken geraten und hatte seinem Schmerz erlaubt, ihn beinahe zu brechen. In dieser Nacht am Strand hatte Círdan ihn gehalten und getröstet, sein Flehen mit jeder Berührung und jedem Kuss beantwortet. Und dort unter den Sternen hatte er Maglor gegeben was er sich so sehr ersehnte, hatte ihn erobert und bezwungen und ihm süße Vergebung gezeigt bis ihre Lustschreie durch die Nacht hallten und sie schließlich zitternd auf dem kühlen Boden zusammenbrachen.

Später in der Höhle hatten sie sich erneut geliebt, dieses Mal langsam und sanft. Sie hatten ihren Höhepunkt hinausgezögert und jede Sekunde ihres Zusammenseins ausgekostet bis sie schließlich gemeinsam, in einer überwältigenden Explosion von Rausch und Verlangen, in den Abgrund gestürzt waren. Fest aneinandergeklammert hatten sie zusammen die Wellen ihres bebenden Höhepunktes ausgeritten, und auch als sie schließlich einschliefen, lösten sie sich nicht voneinander. Sie wussten beide, ihre Zeit voneinander zu scheiden war gekommen.

Vorsichtig, um Maglor nicht zu wecken, befreite sich Círdan aus ihrer Umarmung, stand auf und zog sich leise an. Einen stillen Moment lange beobachtete er, wie friedlich Maglor im Schlaf wirkte und prägte sich dieses Bild ein, bevor er schließlich Schwert und Dolche gürtete und seinen Rucksack schulterte.

 _„Navaer Maglor...guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham“_ , flüsterte er mit einem allerletzten Blick auf Maglors schlafende Gestalt, dann verließ er die Höhle.

 

*~*~*

 

Eilig machte sich Círdan auf in Richtung seines Schiffes und rannte den Weg zurück, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zurückzublicken. In diesen wenigen Tagen die er mit Maglor verbracht hatte, hatte er eine tiefe Zufriedenheit verspürt, die all seine innere Ausgezehrtheit gelindert hatte. Doch er wusste dieses Gefühl würde nur eine kurze Weile andauern und dann würde wieder die ihm nur zu wohl vertraute Melancholie von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Ein bittersüßer Schmerz erfüllte sein Herz, wie jedes Mal wenn er von seinem heimlichen Geliebten Abschied nahm, doch die Erinnerungen an ihre geheimen Begegnungen würden ihm Kraft geben, bis sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.

 _Geliebte_ …eine außergewöhnliche Definition der Beziehung, die sie führten. _Beziehung_ …ein noch seltsamerer Ausdruck für ihre wenigen seltenen Stelldicheins. Was sie miteinander teilten, war zu vage um eine wirkliche Beziehung zu sein, dennoch ging es viel tiefer. Círdan hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben über die Natur der eigenartigen Verbindung nachzudenken, die ihn und Maglor jetzt schon seit über tausend Jahren aneinander band, er hatte sie einfach akzeptiert und wann immer er den mysteriösen Ruf in seiner Seele verspürte, folgte er ihm willig und ohne Vorbehalt. Sicherlich durchwanderte Maglor das Küstengebiet von Lindon weit häufiger als er den Ruf verspürte, doch Círdan hatte keine Erklärung dafür, was genau das Band zwischen ihnen zum Leben erweckte. Er nahm an, dass es immer dann geschah, wenn entweder er oder Maglor es am nötigsten brauchten.

Das erste Mal war er Maglor rein zufällig begegnet. Ein Sturm hatte ihn gezwungen mit seinem Schiff Schutz zu suchen und er war in eben jener Bucht gestrandet, die Maglor als vorübergehende Zuflucht gewählt hatte. Kein Ruf hatte ihn dorthin geführt, aber Círdan war zu weise zu glaube, dass so etwas rein zufällig geschah. Nichts in Erus Plan passierte ohne Grund, und wer war er, Ilúvatars Willen infrage zu stellen? Wenn es vorherbestimmt war, dass er und Maglor einen solchen Bund teilten, dann würde er nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Es hatte ihn zu einem Elb geführt der ihn verstand, ohne Fragen zu stellen und ihm unaufgefordert gab, was er sich ersehnte.

Maglor dagegen fiel es nicht so leicht ihre Situation einfach zu akzeptieren, er kämpfte gegen die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen, das er verspürte, an. Círdan wusste nicht ob Maglor den Ruf auch wahrnehmen konnte, aber er ging davon aus, dass nur er ihn vernahm. Wann immer sie einander trafen, lag zunächst erbitterter Trotz und sogar Wut in den silbrigen Augen, bevor Maglor dann schließlich doch seine Nähe und Wärme suchte. Wenn der Noldo den Ruf ebenfalls verspüren würde, dann würde er sein Lager abbrechen, sobald er sich dessen gewahr wurde, und solange weiterziehen, bis der Ruf abebbte und schließlich ganz schwand.

Círdan trug es ihm nicht nach. Ganz im Gegenteil, er verstand Maglors sture Haltung und war sogar insgeheim dankbar dafür. Es hatte sicherlich schon immer in Maglors Blut gelegen, aber in den Jahrtausenden seit er einsam die Küsten Mittelerdes bewanderte, hatte sich seine Unnachgiebigkeit verhärtet und war zu dem Einzigen geworden, was ihm vom Dahinschwinden abhielt. Wenn sein Widerstand brach, dann würde Maglor sterben. Doch auch wenn er sich nach innerem Frieden und Vergebung sehnte, so wollte er sie nicht auf _diesem _ Weg erlangen…nicht im Tod.

Círdan wünschte von ganzem Herzen, er könne Maglor alles geben was dieser sich ersehnte, könne ihn mit nach Mithlond nehmen und ihn halten und zu trösten, wann immer die Qual seinen Geliebten beinahe zerbrach. Es war nicht möglich. Selbst wenn die Elben von Mithlond ihn willkommen heißen würden, der Noldo würde sein Angebot niemals annehmen. In dem Moment, in dem er Maglor bat ihn zu begleiten, würde der seltsame Zauber der sie aneinander band zerreißen. Maglor würde sein Herz vor ihm verschließen, er würde sich abwenden und sie würden sich nie wiedersehen.

Ihre seltenen, geheimen Treffen waren alles, was sie hatten. Círdan zog Kraft aus ihnen und er wusste sein Geliebter tat dies ebenso. Sie waren wie Funken in der Ewigkeit, flüchtige Momente im unermesslich langen Leben zweier Elben, und doch waren sie wie die wenigen Atemzüge, die einem Ertrinkenden das Leben retten, bis er schließlich Land erreicht. Círdan würde auf den Ruf warten, egal wie viele Jahre ins Land gingen, bis sie sich wiedertrafen. Er würde bereit sein nach Maglor zu suche, wann immer es das Schicksal so wollte.

Er wünschte er könne mehr tun, aber das Einzige was er Maglor geben konnte war seine Liebe, warme Erinnerungen…und das Lederbündel, das er jedes Mal zum Abschied für seinen Geliebten zurückließ. Maglor würde seine Geschenke niemals annehmen, wenn er sie ihm persönlich überreichen würde, er wollte kein Mitleid und in seinem Stolz würde er sie zurückweisen. Aber die kleinen Dinge, die Círdan für ihn zurückließ, wurden nie als Almosen sondern mit Liebe gegeben und kamen direkt von Herzen, auch wenn es nur sehr einfach Gaben waren.

 

*~*~*

 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen begann Maglor das Lederbündel zu entfalten, das er am Fuß des Betts gefunden hatte, als er erwacht war. All die Jahrhunderte hindurch hatte er immer solch ein heimlich zurückgelassenes Bündel gefunden, wenn sein Geliebter gegangen war. Wie immer verspürte er zunächst Wut. Nicht auf Círdan, denn er wusste, dass der Elb ihn mit seinen Geschenken niemals beleidigen wollte. Aber auf sich selbst, weil er nicht dazu fähig war, ihm zu zeigen wie dankbar er für die wenigen, besonderen Momente war, die sie miteinander teilten.

Ein Lächeln erhellte Maglors Züge, denn das Erste was er in dem Bündel fand waren mehrere Bund Harfensaiten aus gesponnenem Silber. Círdan brachte ihm immer Harfensaiten denn sie waren für ihn das wertvollste Geschenk, da er keine Möglichkeit hatte sich solche aufwendig gearbeiteten Saiten anderweitig zu beschaffen, ohne dabei Kontakt zu Elben oder Menschen aufzunehmen. Sowohl das eine als auch das andere standen für Maglor außer Frage. Er fertigte für gewöhnlich Harfensaiten aus seinem eigenen Haar oder aus Tier Darm, aber diese hielten nicht so lange und ihr Klang war nicht so rein, wie wenn man auf Silbersaiten spielte.

Maglor fand auch starkes Elbenseil, ein Ledersäckchen mit seltenen Heilkräutern, etwas Verbandsmaterial und in einem weiteren Säckchen waren Nadel und Faden. Círdans Geschenke waren immer einfach und praktisch. Kleine Dinge, die Maglor leicht in seinem Gepäck mitführen konnte, die aber nur schwierig zu beschaffen waren, ohne Kontakt zu anderen aufzunehmen. Im Hinblick auf den nahenden Winter hatte Círdan auch einige dicke Kerzen, eine hölzerne Gussform, Dochte und einen kleinen metallenen Krug mit Ausguss eingepackt, so würde er neue Kerzen aus dem geschmolzenen Wachs herstellen können.

Círdan hatte für Maglor auch Pfeil und Bogen zurückgelassen, Maglor hatte sie neben seinem Schwert an der Wand lehnend gefunden. Sein eigenen Bogen war erst kürzlich bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit einer kleinen Gruppe Orks zerbrochen, und er hatte noch keine Zeit gefunden passendes Holz zu suchen, um einen Neun zu bauen. Círdans Bogen war ein wundervolles Stück und hervorragend gearbeitet, Maglor würde guten Gebrauch davon machen, um seinen Vorrat an Trockenfleisch weiter zu aufzufüllen, bevor es Winter wurde.

Die drei Flaschen Wein, die sein Geliebter noch eingepackt hatte, und der kleine Laib Käse waren ebenso eine willkommene Bereicherung. Auch wenn Maglor sehr sparsam mit ihnen haushielt, würden Wein und Käse nicht bis zum Frühling reichen, aber er würde jeden Bissen und jeden Tropfen genießen. Weiterhin versprachen zwei kleine Bände mit Poesie kalte, einsame Winternächte aufzuheitern und ihn zumindest vorübergehend zum Träumen einzuladen. Abhängig von der Jahreszeit schenkte Círdan ihm oft Dinge die er nur solange verwenden konnte, wie er sich an einem Ort aufhielt, aber Maglor war sich sicher der weise Elb wusste genau, dass er die Gegenstände zurücklassen würde, sobald er weiterzog.

Das Letzte von Círdans Gaben war ein ordentlich gefalteter Stoß Kleidung, die aus widerstandsfähigen Materialien gefertigt war, damit Maglor lange daran hatte. Es waren keine neuen Gewänder, das konnte Maglor sehen, und nachdem er sie für lange Momente einfach nur angestarrt hatte, rann ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Es waren Círdans eigene Kleider, der unverkennbare Duft seines Geliebten haftete ihnen noch an und Maglor nahm den Stoß auf, vergrub sein Gesicht darin und atmete tief ein. Er gedachte der wunderbaren Momente, die sie die letzten Tage zusammen erlebt hatten, und weinte stumm.

 _„Nan lû govaded vîn“_ , murmelte Maglor, dann legte er die Kleidung beiseite und holte seine Harfe. Er ging zu dem Felsplateau und setzte sich, dann begann er zu spielen. Seine Stimme schallte bis weit auf die See hinaus, sein Lied voller Traurigkeit…und Liebe.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) Navaer Maglor...guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham. - Lebwohl Maglor...mein Herz wird weinen, bis es dich wiedersieht.
> 
> (Sindarin) Nan lû govaded vîn. - Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	4. Das zerrissene Band

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 _~ Viertes Zeitalter ~_

 

Langsam stieg die Sonne über die Berge entlang der rauen Küste und tauchte das sanft wogende Meer in zartes Gold und Orange. Der Ruf einer einsamen Möwe und das leise Plätschern des kleinen Gebirgsbaches durchbrachen als Einziges die Stille in den frühen Stunden des kühlen Herbstmorgens. Ein eisiger Wind hatte von Norden her aufgefrischt, blies die Küste entlang und brachte den unverkennbaren Geruch von Winter mit sich.

In einer kleinen Höhle am Fuß der Berge küsste der sanft rötliche Schein der Glut die Gesichter zweier Elben, die eng umschlungen in einem warmen Bett aus Fellen ruhten. Langsam strichen Círdans Finger über die seidige Haut seines schlafenden Geliebten und verharrten einen Moment über einer feinen, silbrigen Narbe auf Maglors Schulter. Die Narbe war bei ihrem letzten geheimen Treffen noch nicht da gewesen, fast fünf Jahrzehnte waren seitdem ins Land gestrichen, lange Jahre die Círdan wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren.

Nach so langer Zeit des Wartens waren die wenigen Tage, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, wie im Flug vergangen und Círdan spürte, dass es nun bereits wieder an der Zeit war, voneinander zu scheiden. Dennoch erhob er sich nicht, er konnte es nicht…dieses Mal war anders. Er ließ sanft seine Hand über Maglors Hüfte gleiten, spürte wie sich der Noldo leicht in ihrer Umarmung regte, sich noch näher an ihn schmiegte und leise im Schlaf murmelte. Er erwachte nicht, doch Círdan konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich die Erregung seines Geliebten gegen sein Bein presste und dessen Lippen unbewusst die empfindliche Haut seins Halses liebkosten und dort ein wohliges Kribbeln hinterließen.

Círdan ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, umschloss sanft das Glied seines Gefährten und begann ihn langsam zu verwöhnen. Ein tiefer, zufriedener Seufzer entwich Maglors leicht geöffneten Lippen, währen seine Hüften sich instinktiv der Liebkosung entgegenbogen. Silbrige Augen, noch von Schlaf getrübt. Blasse, vor Erregung leicht gerötete Haut und ein Fall seidiges, dunkles Haar, der sich darüber ergoss. Círdan konnte sich vollkommen im Anblick seinen schönen Geliebten verlieren.

Er beugte sich vor, nahm Maglors Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss gefangen und massierte ihn weiter, bis sein Geliebter schwer atmend erzitterte und sich leise stöhnend in Círdans Hand ergoss. Langsam klärte sich Maglors Blick, schweifte träge umher, während er wieder zu Atem kam, und begegnete dann schließlich Círdans mit einem Ausdruck von Überraschung. Maglor kämpfte nicht dagegen an als Círdan in erneut langsam und tief küsste, gab sich hin und verschmolz mit den weichen Lippen seines Geliebten, doch dann löste er sich, zog sich zurück und schaute sein Gegenüber mit fragenden Augen an.

„Komm mit mir“, flüsterte Círdan sanft ohne seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

Maglor sog scharf den Atem ein, als sein Geist die Worte verarbeitete, und starrte seinen Geliebten mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Schocks an. Zunächst spiegelte sich Unglaube in den silbrigen Augen wieder, dann Wut und nach einem Augenblick reglosen Verharrens sprang er auf und stürmte ohne ein Wort aus der Höhle. Círdan folgte ihm nicht sofort, er wusste Maglor würde ein paar Minuten Zeit brauchen sich zu sammeln, doch sie mussten miteinander sprechen…zum allerersten Mal. Er hatte gewusst es würde nicht leicht werden, hatte lange darüber gebrütet, was er sagen sollte, doch auch nach Jahrhunderten des Nachsinnens fühlte er sich kein bisschen wohler dabei.

Langsam schälte sich Círdan aus den Fellen und ging nach draußen an den kleinen Bach neben der Höhle um sich zu wachen. Er erhob sich gerade wieder, als Maglor aus den eisigen Fluten des Meeres stieg und auf ihn zuschritt. Círdan wollte gerade sprechen, doch lange Finger krallte sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch als starke Hände seine Schultern mit einem eisernen Griff packten und ihn schüttelten. Er konnte das schmerzvolle Aufstöhnen das sich ihm entrang nicht unterdrücken, aber die Pein in seinen Herzen als er den eisigen Ausdruck in den Augen des Noldo sah wog um ein Tausendfaches schwerer.

„Wie kannst du es wagen das zu fragen?“, zischte Maglor wütend und funkelte seinen Geliebten aus vor Zorn schwelenden Augen an. „Warum zerstörst du, was wir haben? Warum zerreißt du das Band, das uns nun schon seit mehr als zwei Jahrtausenden miteinander verbunden hat?“

Círdans fühlte sich schwindelig, Gedanken wirbelten wild in seinem Kopf umher und all die Worte, die er sich über die Jahrhunderte zurechtgelegt hatte, verschwammen. Sein Geist war in Aufruhr und unwillkürlich erschauderte er unter Maglors durchdringenden Blick. Er hatte diese Unterhaltung unzählige Male im Stillen durchgespielt, hatte genau gewusst, wie sein Geliebter reagieren würde und doch, jetzt wo der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, versagte ihm sein Verstand den Dienst.

„Warum jetzt?“, schrie Maglor ihn aufgebracht an.

„Weil es meine letzte Gelegenheit ist, dich zu fragen“, antwortete Círdan nach einer langen Pause mit unsteter Stimme. „Wie könnte ich nicht fragen? Es wird keine weitere Chance geben… _kein nächstes Mal!_ “

„Du wirst also segeln.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Maglors Stimme war dabei bar jeder Emotion.

„Ich bin nun endlich von meinen Pflichten entbunden. Meine Arbeit hier in Mittelerde ist getan“, bestätigte Círdan mit einem niedergeschlagenen Nicken. „Es steht mir frei zu gehen.“

„Mögen die Winde dir immer gewogen sein, mein weiser Geliebter.“ Maglors Stimme jetzt war kaum mehr als ein trauriges Flüstern. All seine Wut wich, als er in die Augen seines Gefährten blickte, in die tiefen, meergrünen Seen, die er so liebte. Eisige Taubheit kroch langsam in sein Herz und er fühlte sich innerlich leer.

„Komm mit mir!“ Von tiefer Verzweiflung gepackt begehrte Círdan auf und doch war seine Berührung sanft, als er Maglors Wange mit zitternden Fingern streichelte.

Bestimmt schob Maglor seinen Geliebten von sich. „Auf mich wartet kein Platz in Valinor, noch steht es mit frei zu gehen“, antwortete er hart. „Der Schmerz deiner Seele wird dort heilen, du wirst ein neues Leben beginnen und…“

„Nein…“ Círdan versuchte erneut aufzubegehren, nicht gewillt ihre Liebe kampflos aufzugeben.

„Lass hinter dir, was zwischen uns war“, fiel ihm Maglor barsch ins Wort bevor er sich abwand. „Du wirst dort Frieden finden. Ein Geschenk, das mir niemals vergönnt sein wird. Ich werde niemals _ihre _ Vergebung erlangen… _es ist mein Schicksal!_ “

„Ich habe dir schon vor langer Zeit vergeben“, konterte Círdan. „Warum sollten die Valar nicht gewillt sein dies nach so langer Zeit ebenso zu tun? Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“

„Weil sie nicht einmal gewillt, sind mich anzuhören!“ erwiderte Maglor und ergriff erneut Círdans Schultern. „Jahrtausende habe ich sie angerufen und um Vergebung gefleht…sie haben mir nie geantwortet. Sie haben mich aufgegeben und beschlossen mein Bitten zu ignorieren.“

„Du sturer Narr! Hör endlich damit auf in deinem verfluchten Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken!“ fuhr ihn Círdan wütend an und stieß Maglor von jähem Zorn gepackt von sich. „Wie können sie dir vergeben, wenn du dir nicht einmal selbst vergeben kannst? Nicht sie haben dich ausgeschlossen… _du bist es! _ Du willst nicht hören. Du hast dein Herz gegen ihren Ruf verschlossen, weil du dir selbst nicht zugestehen kannst, dass auch du Vergebung verdienst!“

„Ich kann nicht zurück, nicht einmal wenn es die Valar mir gestatten würden!“ entgegnete Maglor stur, wand sich erneut ab und ließ seinen Blick über sie See gleiten.

Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals nach Valinor zurückkehren zu dürfen. Hoffnung konnte so schnell zerschmettert werden, es wäre noch bitterer, als sein einsames Schicksal einfach anzunehmen. Es gab keine Wiedergutmachung für die Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte…nichts konnte das Blut der Unschuldigen abwaschen, das an seinen Händen klebte. Círdan hatte recht, er glaubte nicht, dass er Vergebung verdiente…weder die der Valar, noch die der Elben. Wie konnte er in den Unsterblichen Landen Frieden finden, wenn er sich so unwürdig und unrein vorkam?

Sanft schlang Círdan seine Arme um Maglor und hielt ihn eine Weile einfach nur. Sie beide fanden Trost in der stillen Nähe, die schon von Anfang an ihren Schmerz gelindert hatte. War dies das Ende? Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich so umarmen würden? Allein der Gedanke daran seinen Geliebten nie wieder festhalten zu können schnürte Círdan die Kehle zu. Auch wenn sie sich nur selten getroffen hatten, so hatten sie doch immer gewusst es würde ein nächstes Mal geben. Wie konnte er denjenigen, den er über die Jahre gelernt hatte zu lieben, einfach loslassen?

„Es ist nie zu spät für einen Neuanfang!“ flüsterte Círdan sanft in Maglors Ohr. „Denk über meine Worte nach, du wirst über den Winter viel Zeit dazu haben. Ich werde im Frühjahr wiederkommen… _warte auf mich!_ “

Círdan küsste zum Abschied Maglors Wange, dann ging er zurück in die Höhle, um seine Kleidung, Rucksack und Waffen zu holen. Er zog sich eilig an und mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Gefährten machte er sich auf den Weg die Küste hinab zum versteckten Ankerplatz seines Schiffes.

Konnte er wirklich darauf hoffen, dass Maglor seine Meinung ändern würde? Er wusste er sollte es besser nicht, einem Traum nachzujagen würde ihm am Ende nur noch mehr das Herz brechen. Und doch begann ein Fünkchen Hoffnung tief in seinem Herzen zu glimmen.

 

*~*~*

 

Maglor duckte sich tief in die Felsspalte und zog seinen Umhang eng um sich, während er darauf wartete, dass das Gewitter vorüberzog. Er hatte seine Winterzuflucht gleich nach der Schneeschmelze aufgegeben, sobald die ersten zarten Boten den nahenden Frühling ankündigten. Er hielt sich Richtung Norden und reiste im Schutz der Pinienwälder entlang der Küste, aber es schien als habe das Land selbst sich gegen ihn verschworen und hinderte ihn am Fortkommen.

Der Uferbereich war teilweise überflutet und zwang Maglor in die bewaldeten Uferhänge auszuweichen. Kleine Bäche waren zu reißenden Strömen von Schmelzwasser angeschwollen, verursachten Erdrutsche, entwurzelten ganze Bäume und hinterließen eine Spur von Zerstörung. Der Boden auf den Hängen war schlammig, rutschig und von tiefen Furchen durchzogen und zwang ihn häufig nach einem sicheren Pfad zu suchen. Eisige, unerbittliche Stürme suchten das Land heim, brachten nicht enden wollenden regen mit sich und durchnässten ihn bis auf die Knochen.

Normalerweise blieb Maglor in seinem Winterlage, bis das Wetter mild und sonnig wurde, aber dieses Jahr war er, schonungslos getrieben von seinem Drang zu fliehen, aufgebrochen, sobald es das Wetter zuließ. Er musste diese Gegend so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen, Zeit zum Ausruhen würde er später noch haben. Das kleine bisschen Himmel, das er durch die Baumkronen erspähen konnte, war immer noch düster und wolkenverhangen, das Gewitter war noch nicht vorüber, aber zumindest hatte der Regen etwas nachgelassen. Nicht gewillt noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, glitt Maglor aus dem Schutz der Felsspalte, schulterte sein Gepäck und kämpfte sich weiter.

Maglor wurde sich eines tiefen Grollens über ihm gewahr, das schnell näher kam, doch zu spät, sein Versuch Schutz vor dem herabrutschenden Geröll zu suchen war vergebens. Er hatte beinahe einen kleinen Felsüberhang erreicht, als ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte, der seine Sicht verschwimmen ließ. Er stolperte weiter, spürte wie etwas Warmes seine Schläfe und seinen Hals hinabrann und als er benommen danach tastete, sah er, dass es Blut war. Seine Knie knickten ein und er stürzte zu Boden, überschlug sich und taumelte hilflos den Abhang hinab…dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

 

*~*

 

Langsam lichtete sich der dunkle Schleier der über Maglors Geist lag und er öffnete seine Augen, bewegte sich vorsichtig, doch eine Welle von Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er spürte weiche, warme Felle auf seiner nackten Haut, fühlte, wie kühle Finger zart über seine Stirn strichen und eine mildernde Woge von Wärme ihn durchflutete, dann döste er langsam wieder ein und die Arme tiefen Schlafes schloss ihn in ihre lindernde Umarmung.

Als Maglor das nächste Mal erwachte war es um ihn herum finster. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, doch als sich sein Blick klärte, stellte er fest, dass er in einer Höhle sein musste. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in zwei Augen wie unergründliche Seen tiefen Blaus, sie beobachteten ihn aus der Dunkelheit heraus, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Maglor sog überrascht die Luft ein als ein sanfter, silbriger Schimmer langsam die leicht durchscheinende Gestalt einer Frau erhellte, die ihn besorgt anlächelte.

Ihre Haut war milchig weiß und strahlte in einem leicht perligen Glanz, der schlanke, anmutige Körper gehüllt in ein beinahe durchsichtiges Kleid, glitzernd wie Perlmutt. Langes, bläulich silbernes Haar war mit kleinen Muscheln geschmückt, wallte sanft ihren Rücken hinab und fiel auf den Boden bis um ihre bloßen Füße. Sie sprach nicht, doch als ihre kühlen Finger Maglors Stirn berührten spürte er erneut wohltuende Wärme, die seinen schmerzenden Körper entspannte.

„Uinen“, hauchte er ehrfurchtsvoll und versuchte sich zu erheben. „Ihr kommt zu mir, oh wunderschöne Herrin der Meere?“

„Still, mein verlorenes Kind, du musst dich schonen.“ Ihre glockenhelle Stimme war wie das leise Plätschern einer Quelle und Maglor ließ es wortlos und ohne Widerstreben zu, dass ihre Hand ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder zurück auf die Felle, seine Felle, drückte. „Ich fand dich verletzt am Ufer liegend, du warst fast einen ganzen Tag bewusstlos.“

Bewusstlos? Gedankenverloren tastete er nach seiner Schläfe und entdeckte eine leichte Schwellung. Ja sicher, jetzt konnte er sich entsinnen. Er war schwer gestürzt nachdem ihn ein herabfallender Stein am Kopf getroffen hatte, weil er unbedacht seinen Unterschlupf während eines Gewitters verlassen hatte. Er hätte in der schützenden Felsspalte bleiben solle, aber…

„Warum fliehst du?“ fragte Uinen milde. „Wovor hast du solche Angst, mein Kind?“

„Ich habe keine Angst, Herrin“, widersprach Maglor trotzig.

„Und doch läufst du davon“, stellte sie unbeirrt fest und sah Maglor eindringlich an. „Warum kannst du die Liebe und den Rückhalt, die dir so bereitwillig angeboten werden, nicht einfach annehmen?“

„Ich kann nicht…“, erwiderte Maglor und wich ihrem durchdringenden Blick aus.

„…weil du dich weigerst zu glauben, dass du sie verdienst?“ fragte sie ruhig und hob sanft Maglors Kinn, um ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Círdan ist weise. Er würde sein Herz nie jemandem schenken der seiner Liebe nicht wert ist.“

„Sagt mir Herrin“, flüsterte Maglor, „bin ich es denn wert?“

„Jedes von Erus Kindern ist wert Vergebung zu erfahren.“ Uinen lächelt geduldig ob des Widerstandes, der erneut in Maglors Augen aufflammte.

„Wenn dem so ist, wie ihr sagt, Herrin“, antwortete Maglor trocken. „Warum hat keiner von euch je auf mein Flehen gehört? Ich habe Jahrtausende lang nach euch gerufen, aber nie eine Antwort erhalten.“

„Wir haben dich vernommen und wir haben dich all die Jahre beobachtet“, gab sie traurig zurück. „Ich habe dich oft besucht, aber du hast mich nie gesehen. Wie können wir dir antworten, wenn dein Herz sich vor unserem Ruf verschlossen hat?“

 _‚Nicht sie haben dich ausgeschlossen…du bist es!‘_ Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Círdans Worte der Wahrheit entsprochen hatten? War die Mauer, die er zum Schutz um sein Herz errichtet hatte, so stark, dass nicht einmal die Valar sie zu durchbrechen vermocht hatten? War seine eigene Versagung der Grund, dass sein Bitten mit Schweigen beantwortet worden war? All die Jahrtausende hindurch hatte er sich nicht gewagt zu hoffen…und jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte die ihm angebotene Chance durch seinen unbeugsamen Stolz zerstört. Er hatte die Hand, die Círdan ihm gereicht hatte, abgewiesen und war vor ihm geflohen…nun war sein Geliebter fort.

Was für einen Sinn hatte es jetzt noch nach Hause zurückzukehren? Er wusste wie tief er Círdan verletzt hatte, auch wenn er wollte, er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Sein Geliebter würde ihm das sicher nie verzeihen. Nicht einmal die Unsterblichen Lande würden seinen Schmerz lindern können, nichts würde die kalte Leere füllen können, die der Verlust seines Geliebten in seinem Herzen hinterließ. Es gab nichts für ihn in Valinor, er konnte genauso gut hierbleiben…und langsam schwinden.

Uinens Gegenwart ignorierend wand sich Maglor ab und rollte sich zwischen den Fellen zusammen. Eine neue Schmerzwelle durchfuhr seinen zerschundenen Körper, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, er verdiente es nicht anders. Stumme Tränen rannen die blassen Wangen des Noldo hinab und er kämpfte nicht dagegen an, als seine Erschöpfung ihn schließlich übermannte. _‚Es ist noch nicht zu spät umzukehren, mein Kind!‘ _ Maglor nahm die sanften, direkt in seinen Geist gesprochenen Worte kaum wahr, bevor Dunkelheit ihn umfing und süßes Vergessen versprach.

 

*~*~*

 

Auch wenn er dagegen angekämpft hatte, der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer Maglor noch in seiner Winterzuflucht anzutreffen war weiter in Círdans Herz erblüht. Auf dem ganzen Weg zu der Höhle, die er im Spätherbst hinter sich gelassen hatte, plagten ihn düstere Vorahnungen und jagten ihm eisige Scheuer über den Rücken. Er brauchte gar nicht in der Höhle nachzusehen um zu wissen dass Maglor sein Lager bereits verlassen hatte, sein Herz hatte es ihm schon gesagt, lange bevor seine Augen seine Befürchtung bestätigten.

Der gewohnte Holzrahmen der improvisierten Tür, die Feuerstelle und der moosgefüllte Rahmen, der als Bett gedient hatte, waren noch da, ebenso ein paar Scheite Holz und ein kleiner Stapel Bücher, abgesehen davon war die Höhle verlassen. Die Leere fühlte sich an als würde ein Dolch direkt in sein Herz gestoßen, Círdan konnte sie nicht ertragen und so machte kehrt und floh ans Ufer der See. Er sank auf die Knie nieder, vergrub seine Hände im kühlen Sand und ballte sie verzweifelt zu Fäusten.

Er hätte nicht so dumm sein sollen zu glauben, dass seine Worte ausgereicht hatten, Maglor zu überzeugen. Er hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, aber er war zu blind gewesen, es zu sehen. Maglors Suche nach Nähe trotz seines Widerstandes, die Art, wie sie einander geküsst und berührt hatten, das versteckte Aufflackern tiefer Zuneigung in den silbrigen Augen, all das hatte Círdan die Hoffnung vorgegaukelt, dass Maglors Verweigerung gebrochen werden konnte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es so kommen würde, doch trotz der Weisheit von Jahrtausenden hatte er auf sein Herz gehört.

Círdan konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er am Meer gekniet und stille Tränen der Trauer vergossen hatte. Es war Nacht geworden, seine Glieder fühlten sich steif an und leichter Regen hatte seine Kleidung durchnässt. Langsam kam er auf die Füße und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, wand er sich zu gehen, sein Herz kalt und leer.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	5. Noch nicht zu spät?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Der Mond stand hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel und unzählige Sterne funkelten in ihrem Bett aus Nachtblau. Darunter das Meer, getaucht in sanft silbrigen Glanz, das Geräusch der langsam und gleichmäßig plätschernden Wellen das einzige zu vernehmende Geräusch. Ein leichter Windhauch erfasste einige Strähnen langen, schwarzen Haares und ließ sie um die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt des Elben tanzen, der die nächtliche Idylle beobachtete. Reglos wie eine aus weißem Marmor gemeißelte Statue stand er da, seine blasse Haut vom Mondlicht in sanftem Licht erhellt.

Unzählige Male hatte Maglor so dagestanden und sehnsüchtig auf die See hinaus geschaut, sein Herz erfüllt von Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und einer Einsamkeit, die ihn sich innerlich taub und hohl fühlen ließ. Die See hatte ihm nie Trost gespendet, noch Frieden, sondern hatte stets nur peinigende Erinnerungen in ihm heraufbeschworen.

 

 _  
~ Wenige Wochen zuvor ~ _

_   
_

Als Maglor erwachte, hatte er keine Erinnerung daran, wie er hierher in diese Höhle gelangt war, geschweige denn, wie er sich entkleidet und zum Schlafen in seine Felle gewickelt hatte. Er nahm an, dass er sich benommen und fast bewusstlos zu diesem geschützten Ort geschleppt hatte und seine gegenwärtige Gedächtnislücke wohl auf seine Kopfverletzung zurückzuführen war. Auch hatte er keine Ahnung, wie lange er in der Höhle gelegen hatte, doch sein schmerzender, zerschundener Körper ließ vermuten, dass seither nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein konnte.

Maglor entschied es wäre wohl das Beste seinem Körper etwas Zeit zum Heilen zu gönnen, aber eine seltsame Eingebung ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Es kam ihm fast so vor als höre er ein beharrliches Flüstern aus der Tiefe seines Geistes: _Noch nicht zu spät_. Es drängte ihn zum Aufbruch und weckte eine schwache Hoffnung in ihm, etwas das er seit Jahrtausenden nicht verspürt hatte und dem er nicht widerstehen konnte. Langsam kämpfte er sich auf die Füße, zuckte bei fast jeder Bewegung schmerzlich zusammen, doch er ließ es nicht zu, dass die Schmerzen ihn aufhielten. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, er musste sich schleunigst auf den Weg machen.

Nachdem er seine zerrissene Kleidung und seine Waffen angelegt hatte, befestigte Maglor die zusammengerollten Felle an seinem Rucksack und schulterte diesen. Der Schmerz der folgte war beinahe unerträglich und zwang ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Seine geprellten Rippen machten jeden Atemzug zu einer Qual, doch der Noldo gab nicht auf und trat eilig aus der Höhle. Auf den Weg machen…aber wohin? Er war Richtung Norden unterwegs gewesen, war vor Círdan geflohen…das Gefühl von Schuld und Reue traf ihn wie ein Pfeil direkt ins Herz und eine schmerzliche Sehnsucht überkam ihn.

 _Noch nicht zu spät_ …wieder das Flüstern, es ließ die schwache Hoffnung in Maglor wie eine Blume in den ersten warmen Strahlen der Frühlingssonne erblühen. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, was Círdan gesagt hatte? Erwartete ihn Vergebung, wenn er nur seine Hand danach ausstreckte und sie akzeptierte? Zweifel beschlichen ihn, krochen hervor aus dem Dunkel seines Geistes… _nein_ , er machte sich nur etwas vor. Für ihn war in Aman kein Platz, seine Hoffnung würde zersplittern und er würde nur noch mehr Kummer und Schmerz erleiden.

Schmerz? Kummer? Was hatte er denn zu verlieren? Er litt bereits, wenn er zurückgewiesen wurde, dann würde dies nur beweisen, was er bereits wusste. Das Einzige, das er verlieren konnte, war sein Leben. Aber ohne Círdan, was gab es denn dann noch, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte? Auch wenn ihre heimlichen Treffen nur selten gewesen waren, so konnte sich Maglor doch nicht vorstellen, ohne sie zu leben. Er hatte immer Kraft aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gezogen. Sturheit war nicht das Einzige, was ihn vom Schwinden abgehalten hatte, es waren auch diese flüchtigen kostbaren Momente gewesen und das Wissen, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben würde.

Ein nächstes Mal? Aber Círdan war fort; sicherlich hatte sein Geliebter schon das verlassene Winterlager entdeckt und war mit gebrochenem Herzen nach Mithlond zurückgekehrt. _Noch nicht zu spät_ …wenn er Círdan nicht mehr rechtzeitig im Winterlager erreichen konnte, dann konnte er aber vielleicht nach Mithlond gelangen, bevor sein Geliebter abreiste. Er musste es versuchen, er konnte nur gewinnen. Wenn das letzte Schiff bereits in See gestochen war, dann konnte er immer noch versuchen selber eines zu bauen und zu folgen, vielleicht lag ja sogar noch ein zurückgelassenes Schiff in Mithlond vor Anker. Wenn die Valar bereit waren ihm zu vergeben, dann würden sie ihm erlauben der Geraden Weg, zu finden und nach Valinor zu gelangen.

Maglor lief ohne anzuhalten, er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, auch wenn sein zerschundener, schmerzender Körper nach einer Pause schrie. In seiner Eile stolperte er mehrmals, nur um sich sogleich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen und weiter zu schleppen. Da war etwas, ein seltsames Gefühl tief in seinem Herzen… _ein Ruf_. Er hatte ihn nie zuvor verspürt, doch er verlieh ihm Kraft und wurde immer stärker, je mehr er sich dem Winterlager nährte. War  dies, was Círdan all die Jahre geleitet hatte?

Sein Körper stand kurz davor zusammenzubrechen, aber als sich die Bäume schließlich lichteten und ihm einen freien Blick auf die Bucht erlaubten, konnte er die Umrisse einer einsamen Gestalt am Strand ausmachen. Durch schiere Willenskraft zwang Maglor seinen Körper zum Weiterlaufen, überwand die noch verbleibende Strecke und erreichte Círdan gerade als dieser, sich der Gegenwart seins Geliebten nicht bewusst, sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Vergib mir“, flüsterte der Noldo, als seine Knie nachgaben und er zusammenbrach, aufgefangen von der Umarmung seines Geliebten. Maglor spürte noch, dass starke Arme ihn hochhoben, dann versank er in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

*~*~*

 

Als Maglor zu sich kam, lag er in eben jenem weichen Bett aus Moos und Fellen, das er und Círdan im Herbst miteinander geteilt hatten und das im Winter so einsam gewesen war. Ein kleines Feuer erhellte die Höhle in sanftem Licht und spendete Wärme. Er lag in den Armen seines Geliebten, den Kopf an ein starke Schulter gebettet und dessen nackte Haut warm auf der seinen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen drückte sich Maglor enger an den so vertrauten Körper neben ihm und sogleich wurden seine Lippen in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss gefangen.

Sie brauchten keine Worte, das hatten sie nie, doch als Círdan, bevor er einen lindernden Balsam auftrug, sanft jeden Kratzer und jede Prellung auf dem Körper seines Gefährten küsste, wurde Maglor zum ersten Mal klar, wie tief die Gefühle des Elben für ihn tatsächlich waren. Círdan musste sich all die Jahre zurückgehalten haben, sich darüber bewusst, dass das volle Ausmaß seiner Gefühle Maglor wohl nur dazu getrieben hätte vor ihm davonzulaufen. Die unverhüllte Intensität seiner Liebe und Hingabe war überwältigend, und durchfluteten Maglor wie eine warme, wohltuende Woge.

Innerhalb von drei Tagen war Maglor, dank Círdans hingebungsvoller Pflege, beinahe vollkommen genesen und bereit nach Mithlond aufzubrechen. Er hatte noch einige leichte Prellungen und verspürte hin und wieder ein leichtes Stechen in der Rippengegend, aber dies war nicht wirklich hinderlich. Dennoch verblieben sie noch einen weiteren Tag in der Höhle, feierten und genossen ihre Wiedervereinigung in vollen Zügen ohne ihre Gefühle und Sehnsüchte zurückzuhalten…und noch einen weiteren Tag um sich wieder zu erholen. Die Angst davor, von den Valar zurückgewiesen zu werden, war im Geist des Noldo noch immer gegenwärtig, aber Círdans beruhigende Gegenwart und die neue Hoffnung, die er verspürte, hielten Maglor vom Grübeln ab.

Als sie schließlich im Morgengrauen ihr Lager abbrachen, war Maglor überrascht, dass ihr Weg nicht die Küste entlang in die Richtung führte, in die Círdan in Herbst aufgebrochen war. Círdan führte ihn den bewaldeten Hang hinauf, entlang eines kleinen Gebirgsbaches, der sich durch die felsige Waldlandschaft schlängelte. Sie erreichten schon bald den Kamm der niedrigen Bergkette, auf dem sich eine dicht bewaldete Hochebene nach Süden erstreckte, soweit Maglors Blick reichte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Felsplateaus fielen die Berge langsam zu den satt grünen Ebenen Forlindons ab und auch die einheitlichen Pinienwälder vermischten sich bald mit einer breit gefächerten Vielfalt an Laubbäumen. Maglor war im Herbst tiefer in die Ebenen hinabgestiegen, auf der Suche nach Hartholz für seinen Vorrat an Feuerholz, aber der wundervolle Anblick der langsam erblühenden, vom Frühling geküssten Ebenen verschlug ihm den Atem. Schweigend stiegen sie weiter ins Tal hinab, bis sie um die Mittagszeit einen kleinen, kristallklaren Bergsee erreichten an dem Círdan vorschlug zu rasten. Gut gelaunt entrollte Círdan eines der Felle und breitete es neben einem Felsen aus, dann holte er Käse und Äpfel aus seinem Quersack.

„Und jetzt, mein weiser Geliebter? Laufen wir den ganzen Weg nach Mithlond?“ fragte Maglor und zog Círdan in eine Umarmung. „Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr in Gesellschaft gewandert, aber es kann dauern bis wir Mithlond zu Fuß erreichen und deine Rückkehr wird sicherlich sehnlichst erwartet.“

Mit einem Kuss befreite sich Círdan aus der Umarmung des Noldo, wand sich ab und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, dann ließ er sich auf dem Fell nieder und lehnte sich bequem gegen den Fels. Lachend ergriff er Maglors Hand und zog ihn neben sich, den fragenden Blick seines Gefährten ignorierend.

„Jetzt warten wir und rasten“, erklärte der ältere Elb lächelnd und reichte Maglor ein Stück Käse und einen Apfel. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Eile, die wenigen Elben die noch in Mithlond verweilen werden nicht ohne mich aufbrechen. Sie bereiten alles für die große Reise vor.“

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass…“ begann Maglor, brach aber mitten im Satz ab als er daran dachte was ihn in Mithlond wohl erwarten würde.

„Sie wissen, dass ich aufgebrochen bin, dich zu suchen. Und auch wenn sie überrascht waren, so hat sich doch niemand dagegen ausgesprochen.“ Einen Moment lang lag ein Ausdruck tiefer Nachdenklichkeit auf Círdans Zügen, doch dann funkelte unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit in den meergrünen Augen auf und er wand seinen Blick wieder Maglor zu. „Ich werde meine Gefühle für dich nicht verbergen wenn wir Mithlond erreichen, ich schäme mich ihrer nicht. Wenn es, entgegen meiner Erwartung, Unmut geben sollte, dann werde ich an deiner Seite stehen.“

„Ich danke dir“, murmelte Maglor und vergrub sein Gesicht in Círdans Haar, um tief den so vertrauten, beruhigenden Geruch einzuatmen. Tief in ihm regte sich wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen, flüsterte ihm zu, dass er dieses Glück eigentlich gar nicht verdiene, doch die Stimme seiner wachsenden Hoffnung war stärker. Er würde nicht mehr gegen Círdans Liebe ankämpfen, er würde die Hand, die sein Geliebter ihm reichte, akzeptieren.

Schon bald war die Luft erfüllt von leisem Hufgetrappel, das sich schnell nährte. Nur Augenblicke später galoppierte ein stolzer Fuchshengst am Ufer des Sees entlang auf sie zu, gefolgt von einer edlen silbergrauen Stute, die mit einem herausfordernden Wiehern versuchte ihren Begleiter zu überholen. Das glänzende Fell der Pferde schien in der Mittagssonne wie gesponnenes Silber und feuriges Rotgold, während ihre langen Mähnen und Schweife in der Luft tanzten wie seidige Banner. Ein atemberaubendes Zusammenspiel von Schönheit, Eleganz und Stärke, wie man es einzig bei den edlen Pferden der Elben finden kann. Die Tiere begrüßten Círdan mit freudigem Schnauben und Maglor spürte, wie der Fuchshengst ihn mit forschen, dunklen Augen maß.

„Die Pferde brauchen Bewegung, nachdem sie fast den ganzen Winter im Stall verbracht haben und nur gelegentlich kurze Ausritte hatte. Ansonsten werden sie nur Ärger machen, wenn wir sie schließlich an Bord bringen“, erklärte Círdan und kraulte sanft die Ohren seiner anhänglichen Stute. „Ich habe ihnen den felsigen Abstieg hinunter zum Meer erspart, die Verletzungsgefahr war einfach zu groß. Aber ich war sicher sie würden nicht zu weit streunen, sondern in der Nähe des Sees bleiben.“

„Es sind wahrhaft edle Tiere“, antwortete Maglor anerkennend und begegnete dem herausfordernden Blick des Hengstes, während er seine samtigen Nüstern streichelte. Und ich dachte Círdan, der berühmte Schiffsbauer, hätte nur eine Vorliebe für wundervoll gearbeitete Schiffe.“

„Ich habe eine Vorliebe für _dich_ “, lächelte Círdan verschmitzt und trat näher zu seinem Gefährten. „Rochiril und Tálagor sind fast unzertrennlich. Tálagor ist hin und wieder etwas ungestüm und dickköpfig, aber da ihr beiden so viel gemeinsam habt, denke ich ihr werdet prächtig miteinander auskommen.“

„Du solltest besser deine Zunge hüten, oh weiser Geliebter!“ rief Maglor voller aufgesetzter Empörung und warf Círdan einen gespielt verärgerten Blick zu. „Sonst werfe ich dich in den See, da dein Herz ja so sehr am Wasser hängt. Ich bin mir sicher die Fische sind angenehmere Gesellschaft als meine sture Wenigkeit.“

Die Pferde waren für Maglor eine überaus angenehme Überraschung, denn in all den Jahren seiner einsamen Wanderschaft war er nur selten zu Pferd gereist. Wenn er weiter ins Landesinnere vorgedrungen war, hatte er hin und Pferde eingefangen können, die zu weit von ihrer Herde abgewandert waren, aber das Leben, das er in den letzten Jahrtausenden gelebt hatte, war nicht geeignet gewesen ein Pferd zu halten. Círdan wies auf eine Spalte in einem nahen Felsen und brachte Zaumzeug und leichte Sättel zum Vorschein, die er dort zum Schutz vor schlechtem Wetter verborgen hatte. Sein Gefährte hatte an alles gedacht und wieder spürte Maglor, wie ihn eine warme Welle von Liebe und Zuneigung durchflutete.

Als sie wieder aufbrachen, ließen sie den Pferden freien Lauf und fegten unter einem makellos blauen Himmel über die grünen Ebenen. Am späten Nachmittag hielten sie an, um in einem kleinen Wäldchen ihr Nachtmahl zu jagen, dann suchten sie sich einen geeigneten Lagerplatz. Nachts liebten sie sich unter den Sternen, bis sie erschöpft und eng umschlungen einschliefen, darauf vertrauend, dass die scharfen Sinne der Pferde sie rechtzeitig vor drohender Gefahr warnen würden. Die Tage flogen unbeschwert dahin, doch als sie sich schließlich Mithlond nährten, wurde Maglor nachdenklich. Zwar versuchte er seine Nervosität vor seinem Geliebten zu verbergen, doch Círdan durchschaute ihn und beruhigte ihn schweigend mit aufmunterndem Lächeln und kleinen, liebevollen Gesten.

 

*~*~*

 

Maglor hatte die Grauen Anfurten viele Male aus der Ferne gesehen, doch als der Sonnenuntergang die uralte Hafenstadt bei ihrer Ankunft in goldenen Glanz tauchte, überwältigte ihn der hoheitsvolle Anblick. Wie Círdan es vorhergesagt hatte, begrüßten ihn die Elben von Mithlond zurückhaltend, doch freundlich und ohne jegliche Abweisung. Der Sänger war überrascht zu sehen, dass die Elben, die geschäftig in den Straßen und Gassen und an den Docks umhereilten, eher ein bunt gemischter Haufen waren. Nicht nur Círdans Falathrim, sondern auch viele Noldo und einige Waldelben hatten sich versammelt, um zusammen die Reise in den Westen anzutreten.

Sie übergaben die Pferde einem jungen Stallburschen und nachdem Círdan einige Worte mit mehreren Elben gewechselt hatte, legte er Maglor einen Arm um die Schultern und geleitete den Noldo zu seinem Haus. Tausende von Jahren waren vergangen, seit Maglor zuletzt in so einem noblen Haus logiert hatte, anstelle von improvisierten Höhlenbehausungen oder unter freiem Himmel. Als Círdan schließlich die Tür seiner privaten Gemächer hinter ihnen schloss, zog Maglor ihn in eine enge Umarmung, unfähig seine Freude in Worte zu fassen.

Bald saßen sie zusammen im dampfenden, angenehm nach entspannenden Kräutern duftenden Wasser in Círdans privatem Bad und reinigten sich gegenseitig vom Schmutz und Staub der Reise, während sie dabei immer wieder sanfte Küsse und Zärtlichkeit austauschten. Als sie sauber und in leichte Hausroben gehüllt das Badezimmer verließen, erwartete sie, auf einem die Uferpromenade überblickenden Balkon, ein üppiges Mal, und nachdem sie sich gegessen und bei einigen Gläsern Wein zusammen die nächtliche Idylle genossen hatten, zogen sie sich schließlich ins Schlafgemach zurück. Maglor schlief wie auf Wolken gebettet, eine weiche Matratze, flauschige Daunenkissen und eingehüllt in seidene Laken, den warmen Körper seine Geliebten eng an den seinen geschmiegt.

Als sie am kommenden Morgen gerade ihr gemeinsames Frühstück beendet hatten, kam einer von Círdans Gefolgsleuten, um seinem Herrn über den Fortgang der Reisevorbereitungen Bericht zu erstatten. Maglor wusste, dass sicherlich eine Menge Arbeit auf seinen Gefährten wartete, doch Círdan bestand zumindest auf einen kurzen Rundgang durch Mithlond, bevor er sich schließlich mit einem innigen Kuss verabschiedete. Sie trafen sich wieder zum gemeinsamen Mittagsmahl, doch noch bevor sie ihre Mahlzeit beenden konnten wurde Círdan zurück an die Docks gerufen. Der ältere Elb war sichtlich in Eile, doch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich gebührend von Maglor zu verabschieden und versprach die verlorene gemeinsame Zeit wieder gutzumachen.

Maglor nahm es Círdan nicht übel, er selbst hatte einst über sein eigenes Reich geherrscht und wusste nur zu gut, was es einem abverlangte. Er nahm seine Harfe, ging zu einem der kleinen, verspielten Pavillons entlang der Uferpromenade und versank vollkommen in seiner Musik. Als er schließlich seine Harfe absetzte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sich einen kleine Gruppe Zuhörer um ihn versammelt hatte und ihn ehrfurchtsvoll anblickte. Kinder unterschiedlichen Alters saßen zu seinen Füßen und klatschten fröhlich Beifall, währen die junge Maid, die sie beaufsichtigte, errötete und Maglor schüchtern bat, noch ein weiteres Lied zu spielen. Die Freude seines jungen Publikums berührte Maglor, also spielte und sang er für sie, bis ihre Eltern sie schließlich zum Abendessen abholten und ihm, zu Maglors Überraschung, herzlich für die Unterhaltung der kleinen Rasselbande dankten.

Am folgenden Morgen, nachdem Círdan sich verabschiedet hatte, durchwanderte Maglor rastlos das Haus. Er konnte nicht einfach faul herumsitzen, während andere emsig ganze Haushalte verpackten und auf Schiffe verluden. Er suchte nach Círdan um ihn zu bitten auch ihm eine Arbeit zuzuweisen, aber da sein Gefährte nirgendwo zu finden war, ging er schließlich einfach auf einen der Elben zu und bot seine Hilfe an. Der Elb war zunächst überrascht, aber nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens führte er Maglor zur Bibliothek, wo noch eine helfende Hand beim Packen der unzähligen Bücher gebraucht wurde und jemand der mit anpackte die schweren Kisten anschließend zum Sammelplatz am Hafen zu tragen, damit sie verladen werden konnten. Círdan musste schmunzeln, als er sah, dass Maglor selber die Initiative ergriffen und sich eine Beschäftigung gesucht hatte, doch war er etwas besorgt, anpacken bei den Reisevorbereitungen würde seinen Gefährten sicher nicht davon ablenken, über die bevorstehende Fahrt zu grübeln und welches Urteil ihn in Valinor erwarten würde.

Zunächst verfielen sie während der folgenden Tage in eine angenehme Routine, sie trennten sich nach dem Frühstück und gingen beide ihrer Arbeit nach, trafen sich dann wieder zum gemeinsamen Mittagstisch und verbrachten schließlich den Rest des Tages nach dem Abendmahl zusammen. Oft unternahmen sie lange Spaziergänge entlang der vom Mondlicht erhellten Promenade, saßen zusammen in einem der Pavillons wo Maglor sang und die Harfe spielte, oder sie zogen sich früh zurück, wenn sie das Verlangen überkam, sich in leidenschaftlichem Liebesspiel zu vereinigen. Dennoch entging Círdan nicht, dass Maglor, je näher die Abreise rückte, immer öfter in sich gekehrt und besorgt wirkte.

Eines Morgens, als Maglor gerade auf dem Weg zum Hafen war, sprach ihn plötzlich ein junger Elb an, augenscheinlich ein Noldo, und fragte ihn, ob er ihm mit den Pferden helfen würde. Maglor erkannte in dem Elb den Stallburschen, der sich bei ihrer Ankunft der Pferde angenommen hatte und da die Arbeit mit den Pferden Abwechslung versprach, folgte er ihm zu den Stallungen. Der junge Noldo stellte sich als Anfael vor und zusammen sattelten sie zwei Pferde, eines davon Tálagor, der Maglor stürmisch begrüßte und sogleich forsch schubste, als er merkte, dass ein Ausritt bevorstand. Kurz darauf ließen sie die Stadt hinter sich und ritten in gemütlichem Tempo die grüne Küstenebene entlang, vorbei an ein einer Herde zufrieden grasender Pferde.

„Wir lassen die Pferde im Frühjahr immer auf den Wiesen entlang der Küste frei grasen, mein Herr“, erklärte Anfael und beobachtete Maglor zurückhalten und doch neugierig. „Sie brauchen nach dem langen Winter Bewegung, aber sie sind unruhig. Einige sind zu weit von der Herde abgewandert und folgen nicht dem Signal, das sie üblicherweise zurückruft. Wir werden sie wohl besser die verbleibenden Zeit tagsüber auf einer provisorischen Koppel grasen lassen.“

„Sie spüren die allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung“, murmelte Maglor in Gedanken versunken und ließ seinen Blick über die weite Ebene gleiten. Er fühlte sich ebenso angespannt, wie die Pferde, mit jedem Tag den er an den Docks verbracht hatte, war seine innere Unruhe gestiegen.

„Ihr habt recht, Herr. Sie spüren, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches bevorsteht“, stimmte Anfael mit einem Lächeln zu. „Ein Großteil der Pferde wurde schon mit den Schiffen vorausgeschickt, die im Herbst aufgebrochen sind, aber wir brauchten noch einige für die Jagd und um die Grenzen zu patrouillieren.“

„Und es ist deine Aufgabe dich ganz allein um all die Pferde zu kümmern, Anfael?“ fragte Maglor und beobachtete nun seinerseits den jungen Noldo aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Eine größere Gruppe Waldelben ist noch kurz vor Einbruch des Winters in Mithlond angekommen, Herr, sie versorgen ihre Pferde selbst. Sie sind die letzten ihres Volkes, die sich entschieden haben die Reise anzutreten, die anderen wollen zurückbleiben.“ Gedankenverloren streichelte Anfael einen Moment sanft den Hals seines Hengstes, bevor er sich wieder Maglor zuwandte und weiter sprach. „Der Stallmeister und fast alle Stallarbeiter sind schon im Herbst aufgebrochen, außer mir sind nur noch zwei weitere Stallburschen zurückgeblieben. Aber sie sind die meiste Zeit eingespannt ihren Gemahlinnen und Kindern beim Packen und Verladen des Haushalts zu helfen, daher kümmere ich mich so gut wie alleine um die Stallungen.“

„Und musst du nicht auch deinen eigenen Haushalt für die Reise vorbereiten, Anfael?“ fragte Maglor forsch. Die Gesellschaft des jungen Elben war angenehm und Anfaels offene Art vertrieb Maglors düstere Gedanken.

„Nein, Herr, all meine Habseligkeiten passen in zwei große Holztruhen.“ Eine leichte Röte zeichnete das Gesicht des Stallburschen und er lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich bin bereit aufzubrechen, sobald die Reise losgeht. Die Pferde sind meine Leben, ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Lord Círdan mich nicht schon im Herbst vorausgeschickt, sondern mir gestattet hat bis zum Frühling in Mithlond zu bleiben.“

Bald erspähten sie in der Ferne die ersten Ausreißer und trieben ihre Reittiere zum Galopp an. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Vormittags damit, flinken Pferden über die Wiesen hinterherzujagen, die sie geschickt versuchten abzuhängen, aber Maglors Hengst Tálagor machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, und Anfaels schwarzer Hengst Daeroch war bereits daran gewöhnt, seinesgleichen wieder einzufangen. Dennoch, zu zweit ging die Arbeit wesentlich leichter, und als sie sich in der Mittagssonne an einem kleinen Bach niederließen, um Brot, Käse und Früchte zu miteinander zu teilen, hatten sie bereits fast alle Streuner wieder eingefangen. Maglor fiel plötzlich ein, dass Círdan ihn sicherlich zu ihrem üblichen gemeinsamen Mittagsmahl erwartete, aber Anfael versicherte ihm lachend, dass Lord Círdan sie nicht vor dem Nachmittag zurückerwarte.

Als sie am Nachmittag wieder die Tore Mithlonds erreichten, hatten sie eine kleine Herde zerzauster Pferde im Schlepptau, die allesamt dringend gestriegelt werden mussten. Zusammen mit den zwei anderen Stallburschen brachten sie die Pferde in ihre Boxen und versorgten sie der Reihe nach. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, Anfael und die anderen Stallburschen waren sehr heitere Gesellschaft und über die vielen kleinen Geschichten und Anekdoten, die sie zu berichten wussten, verfiel Maglor nicht ein einziges Mal in Grübelei. Es war bereits Abend, als Círdan plötzlich hinter Maglor stand und sanft seinen Nacken küsste. Sie verabschiedeten höflich sich von Anfael und den anderen, die sich beim Anblick der Vertrautheit zwischen den Geliebte ein vielsagendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten, und zogen sich zurück, um gemeinsam ein langes, heißes Bad zu genießen und den Rest des Abends ungestört miteinander zu verbringen.

Auch in den kommenden Tagen arbeiteten Maglor und Anfael weiter Hand in Hand und kümmerten sich bis zum großen Tag des Aufbruchs um das Wohl der Pferde und um alle Belange der Stallungen.

 _  
~ Ende der Rückblende ~ _

 

 _   
_

Starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten Maglors seine Hüften und rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich in die Umarmung zurück, atmete tief den Duft seines Geliebten ein und genoss die vertraute Wärme, die dessen Körper ausstrahlte. So viel war in solch kurzer Zeit passiert und nun, gerade einmal wenige Wochen später, standen sie gemeinsam auf dem Balkon ihres Schlafgemaches und blickten zusammen auf die nächtliche See hinab.

Die Zeiten voller Einsamkeit und Trauer gehörten jetzt der Vergangenheit an, wenn Maglor jetzt aufs Meer hinausblickte, konnte er dessen Schönheit sehen. Zwar wurde er oft von schmerzlichen Erinnerungen heimgesucht, aber der Frieden, den er verspürte, überwog. Jahrtausende lang hatte er nicht gewagt zu hoffen sich jemals wieder so unbeschwert zu fühlen, aber alles hatte sich verändert...nach so langer Zeit war ihm ein Neuanfang gewährt worden. Die Schuld, die er all die Jahre gespürt hatte, war nicht verschwunden, sie wog noch immer schwer, doch hatte er zu akzeptieren begonnen, dass auch er eines neuen Lebens würdig war.

Zuweilen beschlich Maglor das Gefühl, er würde nur träumen und dann keimte Furcht wie ein eisiger Schatten in ihm auf, die Furcht plötzlich allein und verzweifelt zu erwachen. In solchen Momenten brauchte er Círdans Nähe mehr denn je und sein Geliebter spürte dies, ließ ihn nie im Stich sondern hielt und beruhigte ihn, bis die plötzliche Angst verflog. Er hatte Círdan beinahe verloren, getrieben von Selbstverachtung und Versagung war er kopflos davongelaufen…und wäre beinahe zu spät umgekehrt.

Die düsteren Erinnerungen abschüttelnd, drehte sich Maglor in Círdans Umarmung und blickte tief in die meergrünen Augen seines Gefährten. Ein Ausdruck, den Círdan nicht zuordnen konnte, spielte über die Züge des Noldo, aber er hatte keine Zeit länger darüber nachzusinnen, denn Maglors Hände begannen seinen Körper zu erkunden, währen er ihn geschickt nach drinnen zu ihrem Bett lenkte.

„Du hast ihn zu mir geschickt, nichtwahr?“ wisperte der Sänger in Círdans Ohr und biss spielerisch in die empfindliche Spitze, bevor er seinen Geliebten bestimmt auf das Bett niederdrückte.

„Wen?“ fragte Círdan, verwirrt ob der seltsamen Frage und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Anfael“, schnurrte Maglor mit einem fast raubtierhaften Blick und drückte Círdan mit seinem Körpergewicht wieder auf zurück auf die Laken. Flink zog er den seidenen Gürtel aus Círdans leichter Hausrobe und noch eher dieser sich versah, hatte der Noldo eines der Handgelenke seines Gefährten an einen der Bettpfosten gefesselt. Mit einem verführerischen Grinsen zog Maglor dann auch den Gürtel aus seiner eigenen Robe und band Círdans anderes Handgelenk an den anderen Bettpfosten, wobei er seinen Unterkörper langsam an der schnell wachsenden Erregung seines Geliebten rieb. „Er hat mich in Mithlond nicht zufällig angesprochen, du hast ihn zu mir geschickt. Er sagte du würdest dich nicht sorgen, wenn ich nicht zu unserem üblichen gemeinsamen Mittagsmahl erscheinen würde, denn du wüsstest, dass ich bei ihm sei.“

„Und jetzt, Wochen später, willst du…“, Círdan stöhnte auf, als Maglor in eine seiner Brustwarzen biss und sie dann versöhnlich leckte, „…mich dafür…bestrafen? “

In den folgenden Stunden unterzog Maglor seinen Geliebten der süßesten Folter, die Círdan sich vorstellen konnte. Es gab kein Fleckchen Haut, dem der Noldo sich nicht widmete und Círdan mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen immer wieder bis an die Grenzen der Besinnung trieb. Und doch versagte er ihm die fast schmerzlich ersehnte Erlösung lange, denn erst als Maglor selbst seiner Lust und Erregung keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten konnte, nahm er seinen Geliebten und hob sie empor zu einem überwältigenden gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.

„Dein Plan hat funktioniert“, flüsterte Maglor als er vorsichtig die seidenen Fesseln um Círdans Handgelenke löste und ihn sanft in seine Arme zog. „Anfaels Gesellschaft und seine offenherzige Art haben mich wahrhaftig all meine Sorge über die bevorstehende Abreise vergessen lassen. Aber das wusstest du sicherlich schon vorher, mein weiser Geliebter.“

„Na dann hat sich die Strafe wenigstens gelohnt“, murmelte Círdan erschöpft und vergrub sein Gesicht in Maglors Haar. „Ich werde bestimmt zwei Tage nicht richtig sitzen können, nachdem du wie ein Feuersturm über mich hinweggefegt bist.“

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) Rochiril – Pferdedame
> 
> (Sindarin) Tálagor – Flinker Fuß
> 
> (Sindarin) Anfael – Großzügiges Geschenk (der Name ist geschlechtsneutral, und bezeichnet hier einen männlichen Charakter.)
> 
> (Sindarin) Daeroch – Schatten Pferd


	6. Wiedersehen

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Zwei Monate waren vergangen seit das letzte Schiff von Mithlond aufgebrochen war und Mittelerde für immer verlassen hatte. Die anstrengende, angespannte Zeit vor der Abreise hatte an ihnen gezehrt und auch nach ihrer Ankunft, war es ihnen im allgemeinen Trubel der weiteren Vorbereitungen und Planung zunächst nicht vergönnt gewesen wirklich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Doch allmählich kehrte Frieden in ihr neues Leben ein und langsam begann die Müdigkeit ihrer Seelen und die stetige Melancholie und Schuld, die Maglor verspürte, von ihnen abzufallen.

Noch immer kam Maglor dies alles Tag für Tag aufs Neue wie ein wundervoller Traum vor. Die Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen, aber nie würde er die Nacht und die überwältigenden Emotionen vergessen, als das letzte Weiße Schiff schließlich unter sternenklarem Himmel in den Hafen von Avallóne auf Tol Eressea einlief…und die Wunder die der darauf folgende Tag für ihn bereithielt.

 

 _  
~ Zwei Monate zuvor ~   
_

_  
_

Nach zwei Wochen der Vorbereitung stachen die verbleibenden Schiffe nacheinander innerhalb weniger Tage von Mithlond aus in See und segelten gen Westen, bis nur noch Círdan, Maglor und eine Handvoll Elben zurückblieben, die die Nachhut bilden würden. Das letzte weiße Schiff, das die Grauen Anfurten verlassen würde. Ein ungutes Gefühl war in Maglor aufgestiegen, als er gewahr wurde, dass Círdan und er nicht die einzigen Passagiere des letzten Schiffes sein würden. Eine beständige Angst, dass seinetwegen der Zorn der Valar womöglich doch auf sie alle niedergehen könnte, ihr Schiff in den wütenden Fluten der See zersplitterte und sie in den Tod riss.

Doch keiner der anderen Elben schien seine Sorge zu teilen, sie alle gingen unbeirrt ihrer Arbeit nach, wie sie es auch in den letzten Wochen getan hatten. Anfael war einer von ihnen. Der junge Noldo hatte sich hartnäckig geweigert abzureisen, solange es noch Pferde in Mithlond gab, die versorgt werden mussten, auch wenn es nur Rochiril, Tálagor und Anfaels eigener Hengst Daeroch waren. Die restlichen Pferde und fast alle Habseligkeiten waren schon in den vergangenen Tagen vorausgeschickt worden, sie würden daher nur leicht beladen reisen und gute Fahrt machen.

Sie brachten die letzten Kisten und auch die Pferde schon am Abend vor der Abreise an Bord, damit die Tiere Zeit hatten, sich an die engen Boxen unter Deck und die sich wiegende Bewegung des Schiffes zu gewöhnen. Tálagor sträubte sich zunächst, sich die Rampe hinauf an Deck und dann hinab in den Laderaum führen zu lassen, aber nachdem Maglor und Anfael den nervösen Hengst beruhigt hatten, folgte er schließlich, ohne weiteren Ärger zu machen.

Während die kleine Gruppe Elben noch bei einem Becher Wein zusammensaß, bevor sie sich schließlich zurückzogen, entschied Anfael bei den Pferden zu bleiben, für den Fall, dass sie in der ungewohnten Umgebung zu unruhig wurden. Als Maglor ihn im Morgengrauen suchte, fand er ihn schlafen im Heu in der Box seines Hengstes, die Wangen des jungen Elb eindeutig von Spuren getrockneter Tränen gezeichnet. Doch Maglor hielt es für besser ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, auch an Anfael war die Anspannung der letzten Wochen nicht spurlos vorübergegangen und sicherlich viel es ihm nicht leicht von dem Ort Abschied zu nehmen, der zeitlebens sein Zuhause gewesen war. Maglor weckt ihn mit einem sanften Rütteln an der Schulter und zusammen schlossen sie sich der Gruppe zum gemeinsamen Frühstück an.

Maglor fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und gefasst, als sie schließlich Segel setzten und aufbrachen. Er konnte in den Gesichtern der anderen Elben lesen, dass sie mit gemischten Gefühlen Abschied nahmen, einerseits sehnten sie sich danach endlich mit ihren Verwandten und Freunden wiedervereint zu werden, andererseits ließen sie den Ort hinter sich, den sie so lange ihre Heimat genannt hatten. Das Einzige, das Maglor zurückließ, waren Schmerz und unendlich viele Jahre der Einsamkeit, aber er fühlte mit seinem Geliebten, der seit der Gründung Mithlonds dessen Herr gewesen war. Sanft strich seine Hand beruhigende Kreise über den Rücken des älteren Elben und er spürte den Schauer, der Círdan durchfuhr, als sie schließlich aus dem Golf von Lhûn auf die offene See hinaussegelten.

Ihre Reise würde mehrere Tage dauern und je weiter sie segelten, desto mehr wandelte sich Maglors ruhige Gelassenheit in innere Unruhe. Eines Mittags, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Prickeln verspürte, die Präsenz uralter Magie, wusste er, dass sie den geraden Weg beinahe erreicht hatten. Eine Welle von Angst und Panik schlug über ihm zusammen, ließ seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten, als er sich verzweifelt an der Reling festkrallte. Was wenn die Valar ihm doch nicht vergeben hatten? Würde ihr Schiff von den Tiefen der eisigen See verschlungen werden?

„Alles wird gut, mach dir keine Sorgen!“ flüsterte Círdan ruhig in sein Ohr und zog seinen Gefährten in ein enge Umarmung.

Das Prickeln wurde stärker, kribbelte auf seiner Haut wie sanfter Regen. Einen Moment lang fühlte es sich an als würde die Zeit einfrieren, der Wind und das Wogen des Ozeans kamen zur Ruhe bis um sie herum absolute Stille herrschte…dann war es vorbei. Das Schiff glitt geschmeidig über das Meer und ein günstiger Wind trug sie rasch westwärts. Und doch fühlte sich etwas anders an, es war fast so als wäre die Luft reiner, der Himmel blauer und die Sonne strahlender. Erleichtert atmete Maglor tief durch und ein tiefes Gefühl von Frieden umhüllte ihn, wie eine beruhigende Umarmung, Dann, ganz leise, hörte er es…ein Flüstern in seinem Geist, kaum mehr als ein zarter Hauch. _Willkommen zu Hause, verlorener Sohn!_

 _   
_

*~*~*

 

Als schließlich am siebten Abend ihrer Reise die Insel Tol Eressea und der Hafen von Avallóne in Sicht kamen, erfüllte sie das atemberaubende Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, mit tiefer Ehrfurcht. Vor einem farbenfrohen Sonnenuntergang zeichneten sich deutlich die dunklen Konturen der Insel ab, dahinter erhoben sich zu beiden Seiten die Pelóri, auf deren Kamm orangegoldenes Licht züngelte wie Flammenkronen. Die Kais von Avallóne waren mit unzähligen farbigen Lampen geschmückt, deren Reflexion auf der wogenden Wasseroberfläche tanzte und vom fröhlichen Gesang der Elben begleitet wurde, die sich versammelt hatten, um das letzte aus Mittelerde wiederkehrende Schiff zu begrüßen.

Besorgnis stieg in Maglor auf, als er die winkende Menge beobachtete, während ihr Schiff ruhig in den Hafen glitt. Wie würde er von den Elben Amans empfangen werden? Dass die Valar seine Rückkehr gutgeheißen hatten bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass auch das Volk der Elben ihn einfach so akzeptieren würde. Das tiefe Rumpeln, als die breite hölzerne Planke auf den Kai glitt, riss den Noldo aus seinen Gedanken. Die wenigen von Círdans Gefolgsleuten, die mit ihnen gesegelt waren, wurden fast augenblicklich von der ausgelassenen Menge verschluckt und von ihren Angehörigen und Freunden mit Lachen und auch Tränen begrüßt.

Er erkannte einige der Elben, die wenige Tage vor ihnen aufgebrochen waren und ihnen jetzt zur Begrüßung zuwinkten. Und doch, es würden keine Angehörigen kommen, um _ihn _ in die Arme zu schließen. Seine Brüder und sein Vater wandelten noch in den Hallen der Toten, das spürte er tief in seinem Herzen. Und seine Mutter? Er hatte keine Nachricht vorausgesandt um sie über seine Rückkehr in Kenntnis zu setzen, selbst wenn er es getan hätte, so bezweifelte er, dass sie gekommen wäre. Wie konnte sie ihm die bittere Trauer verzeihen, die er ihr bereitet hatte…und die Schande?

Maglor fühlte, wie Círdan seine Hand nahm und ihm langsam von Bord geleitete. Leute, die er noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, klopften ihm auf die Schulter und nickten ihm lachend zu, doch sie würden dies sicher nicht tun, wenn sie erkannt hätten, wer er war. Jemand zog Círdan von ihm weg in eine Umarmung und sofort drängte sich eine ganze Schar Elben um seinen Gefährten und schnitt sie voneinander ab. Doch Maglor störte sich nicht daran, sein Geliebter hatte über die Jahrtausende so viele enge Freunde dahinscheiden oder in den Westen segeln sehen, er missgönnte ihm die kostbaren Momente des Wiedersehens nicht.

Etwas verloren suchte sich Maglor schließlich einen Weg aus der Menge und blickt, abseits von dem Trubel, gedankenverloren auf die See hinaus. Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich eine sanfte Stimme, sie rief seinen Namen… _Makalaure_. Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt, es war schon so lange her, seit er das letzte Mal Quenya, seine Muttersprache, vernommen hatte. Langsam drehte er sich um und fand sich augenblicklich in einer Umarmung gefangen. Lange Strähnen rotbraunen Haares ergossen sich über seine Schultern und Arme, während zitternde Hände sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerten. Zunächst stand er nur da, vor Schock wie erstarrt, doch dann brach eine wahre Flut der Gefühle über ihn herein und er zog seine Mutter eng an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem weichen Haar und weinte.

Sie roch nach Rosen, genauso wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, ein Geruch, der ihn schon als Kind immer getröstet und beruhigt hatte. Für lange Minuten wagte er sich nicht sie anzublicken, hatte Angst den Vorwurf und die Beschämung in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch als seine Mutter sanfte Worte und all die liebevollen Namen in sein Ohr Flüsterte, bei denen sie ihn als Kind genannt hatte, hob er schließlich seinen Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick. In dem Moment als sich ihre Augen trafen wusste Maglor, dass die Liebe einer Mutter unerschütterlich und absolut ist. Die langen Jahre voller Schmerz und Trauer waren deutlich auf ihren zarten Zügen zu erkennen, und doch leuchteten ihre Augen voller Liebe und neuer Hoffnung…bar jeden Urteils.

Lange standen sie einfach nur schweigend da, hielten einander in den Armen und weinten Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung. Als Círdan später zu ihnen stieß, konnte Maglor deutlich erkennen, dass auch er geweint hatte, feuchte Spuren glitzerten im Mondschein silbrig auf seinen Wangen. Mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung seiner Mutter warf Maglor seinem Gefährten einen fragenden Blick zu und erkundigte sich schweigend, ob dieser etwas mit dem unerwarteten Wiedersehen zu tun hatte, aber Círdan schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er sich Nerdanel zuwandte und sie warm begrüßte.

Ein junger Laufbursche bot sich an, sie zu einem der vielen Gasthäuser zu geleiten, in dem sie Zimmer für die Nacht bekommen und sich erfrischen konnte, und die drei Elben nahmen seine Dienste dankbar an, erleichtert dem Trubel im Hafenviertel vorerst entkommen zu können. Als sie den Schiffsanleger verließen, sah Maglor aus dem Augenwinkel eine einsame Gestalt, die abseits im Schatten stand und sich dann mit traurig hängendem Kopf heimlich wieder auf das Schiff zurück schlich und unter Deck verschwand. Anfael, Maglor war sich sicher, dass es der junge Noldo gewesen war, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum der Stallbursche die Einsamkeit suchte, wenn ganz Avallóne feierte. Er würde Círdan danach fragen, aber auch wenn er sich um den Elb sorgte, es musste bis zum nächsten Tag warten.

Maglor erfuhr, dass seine Mutter erst wenige Stunden zuvor auf Tol Eressea eingetroffen war und erst kurz vor Ankunft ihres Schiffes Avallóne erreicht hatte. Nachdem ein weiterer Laufbursche ihnen ihr nötigstes Reisegepäck gebracht hatte, erfrischten sie sich schnell auf ihren Zimmern und wechselten aus ihrer Reisekleidung, dann trafen sie sich zusammen auf Nerdanels Zimmer zu einem kleinen privaten Nachtmahl. Sowohl Maglor als auch seine Mutter zog es nicht hinaus zu der feiernden Menge, die in allen Straßen und Gassen entlang des Hafens ausgelassen sang und tanzte. Círdan konnte es ihnen nachempfinden, Mutter und Sohn brauchten etwas ungestörte Zeit gemeinsam, um sich zu sammeln und die neue Situation erst einmal wirklich zu begreifen. Nachdem einem letzten Glas Wein entschuldigte sich Círdan schließlich, und schloss sich den Feierlichkeiten an.

Nerdanel fragte Maglor nicht nach all den schändlichen Taten, die er einst begangen hatte, noch sprachen sie über seine unendlich langen Jahre einsamer Wanderschaft. Der Sänger wusste, sechs ihrer Söhne an die Hallen des Wartens zu verlieren und einen an hoffnungslose Verzweiflung, hatten sie tief verletzt und nicht einmal der heilsame Frieder der Unsterblichen Lande hatte ihre Qual lindern können. Sie würden über all diese Dinge sprechen, irgendwann, wenn sie beide dazu bereit waren. Später griff Maglor zu seiner Harfe und spielte für Nerdanel, ein langsames doch unbeschwertes Stück, das er in seiner Jugend für sie geschrieben hatte und sie weinte vor Freude als die sanften Noten und seine Stimme sie davontrugen und wie Balsam den Schmerz ihrer Seele linderten.

Als sein Spiel schließlich endete, fragte sie ihn nach Círdan. Der Name seines weisen Geliebten war auch in Valinor wohl bekannt und Maglor konnte an ihrem warmen Lächeln sehen, wie sehr sie sich über sein Glück freute. Es überraschte ihn, wie gelassen sie die Tatsache hinnahm, dass er und Círdan Gefährten waren. Gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen waren in Valinor zwar nie verpönt gewesen, waren aber dennoch unter den Aman geborenen eher selten. Vielleicht hatte die über Jahrtausende hinweg erfolgte Zuwanderung der Elben aus Mittelerde diesbezüglich einen Wandel mit sich gebracht.

Unsicherheit keimte in Maglor auf, als ein Gedanke ihm in den Sinn kam, den er seit ihrer Abreise beiseitegeschoben hatte. Círdan…wie würde ihre Beziehung weitergehen, jetzt wo sie sicher in Aman angekommen waren? Wo würden sie leben? Schon in Mithlond hatte er darüber nachgesonnen, auch wenn er seinen Geliebten nie darauf angesprochen hatte. Círdan liebte die See, sie war ein Teil von ihm und Maglor konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Gefährte unter den Noldor im abseits der Küste gelegenen Tirion glücklich sein würde. War er _selbst _ überhaupt bereit nach Tirion zurückzukehren? Und unter Círdans Volk, den Teleri in Alqualonde, würde er, der an dem blutigen Sippenmord dort maßgeblich beteiligt war, sicherlich niemals akzeptiert werden. Auch könnte er es niemals ertragen dort zu leben, seine Schuldgefühle wogen einfach zu schwer.

Die Gedanken ihres Sohnes erratend, ergriff Nerdanel sanft Maglors Hand und blickte ihn einen langen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor sie sprach. „Sorge dich nicht, ihr werdet eine Lösung finden. Círdan ist weise, er wird sicher auch schon darüber nachgedacht haben. Sprich offen mit ihm über deine Bedenken, er _wird _ dich verstehen.“ Ein versonnenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie drückte aufmunternd Maglors Hand. „Warum bleibt ihr nicht erst einmal für eine Weile auf Tol Eressea? Ich habe gehört, dass viele der Elben, die aus Mittelerde zugewandert sind, zunächst eine Zeitlang hier verweilen, bis sie sich bereit fühlen auch den letzten Schritt zu tun.“

„Ich will dir nicht schon wieder Kummer bereiten, Mutter“, murmelte Maglor und nahm Nerdanels Hände in die seinen. „Nie wieder.“

„Ich bin überglücklich, dass du _überhaupt _ zu mir zurückgekehrt bist, Makalaure! Sprich in Ruhe mit Círdan es besteht keine Notwendigkeit übereilte Entscheidungen zu treffen. Es würde mich weder bekümmern noch kränken, wenn ihr euch dazu entscheidest, erst einmal hier zu bleiben“, entgegnete Nerdanel mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wenn ihr hier Frieden finden könnt, dann erfüllt das auch mein Herz mit Freude. Und du bist für mich nicht unerreichbar, wie all die langen Jahre. Ich bin jetzt hier und es gibt _nichts _ was mich davon abhalten könnte dich zu besuchen, wann immer mein Herz danach verlangt.“

„Es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass du nicht enttäuscht wärst. Aber du hast recht, ich muss mich mit Círdan aussprechen“, seufzte Maglor erleichtert. „Ich liebe dich Mutter. All die Jahre…du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast. Aber…wie hast du überhaupt erfahren, dass ich auf diesem Schiff sein würde und wann es ankommt? Ich konnte nicht…Ich habe…“

“Du hast dich nicht gewagt mir Nachricht zu schicken, weil du befürchtet hast, ich würde nur Abscheu für dich empfinden und hätte mich von dir abgewendet.“ Nerdanel sprach ruhig und voller Verständnis. „Ein Bote brachte vor etwa zwei Wochen einen Brief, aber ich weiß nicht, wer ihn gesendet hat. Er war weder unterschrieben, noch trug er ein Siegel, doch ich wusste tief in meinem Herzen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.“

„Zwei Wochen? Wie kann das sein?“, rief Maglor überrascht. „Als du den Brief erhalten hast, hatte noch keines der Schiffe, die jetzt im Frühjahr aufgebrochen sind, Mithlond verlassen. Und die Elben, die vergangenen Herbst in See gestochen sind, konnten nichts davon wissen.“

„Zerbrich dir nicht weiter den Kopf, mein Sohn“, unterbrach Nerdanel Maglor lachend. „Wer auch immer diesen Brief geschickt hat, ich bin sehr dankbar dafür. Lass es uns einfach als ein Geschenk ansehen.“

Als Círdan später auf den Balkon ihres Zimmers hinaustrat, ihre Unterkunft war neben dem Zimmer Nerdanels gelegen, sah Nerdanel ihn zuerst und winkte ihm zu, während sie ihrem Sohn ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf. Noch immer überraschte es Maglor, wie unbefangen sie ihre Liebe akzeptierte, doch es erfüllte ihm mit tiefer Freude und es gab ihm Hoffnung zu wissen, dass er nun nicht mehr nur Círdan an seiner Seite hatte. Die Nacht war bereits weit fortgeschritten und der Sänger konnte sehen, dass die Reise nach Tol Eressea, das angespannte Warten und die Aufregung des Abends Nerdanel ermüdet hatten, also leerte er sein Glas, küsste seine Mutter zum Abschied sanft auf die Wange und zog sich für die Nacht zurück.

Eng in die Umarmung seines Geliebten geschmiegt, versuchte Maglor schließlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Círdan schlief bereits tief und fest an seiner Seite, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen entspannten Zügen, doch in Maglors Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild umher und jeglicher Schlaf entzog sich ihm. Es beschäftigte ihn noch immer, wie es zwischen ihnen weitergehen würde und wo sie leben sollten, es ließ ihn einfach nicht los und er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Círdan am besten darauf ansprechen sollte. Er befürchtete, dass es, auch wenn sein Geliebter ihn sicherlich verstehen würde, Círdan vielleicht dennoch verletzen würde. Der Gedanke vorerst auf Tol Eressea zu verweilen war ihm zuvor nie gekommen, aber der Vorschlag seiner Mutter schien weise und vermittelte ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl.

 

*~*~*

 

Am kommenden Morgen fand Maglor einfach nicht die Möglichkeit mit Círdan in Ruhe zu sprechen. Sie saßen gerade beim gemeinsamen Morgenmahl mit Nerdanel, als auch schon ein Diener etliche Schriftrollen brachte, Auflistungen über all die Habseligkeiten, die mit den Schiffen in den letzten Tagen eingetroffen waren. Auch wenn die Pferde gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in ordentliche Stallungen gebracht worden waren, so warteten auf den Schiffen doch noch unzählige Truhen und Möbelstücke darauf entladen und geordnet zu werden. Auf den Docks wimmelte es von geschäftig umhereilenden Elben, aber Círdan schien als einziger Herr der Lage zu sein und wurde dringen gebraucht.

Um die Mittagszeit hatte sich Círdan soweit vorgearbeitet, dass das Umladen der Habe derer Elben, die noch diese Woche zum Hafen von Alqualonde weiterreisen würden, organisiert war und reibungslos vonstattengehen konnte. Die Besitztümer der Elben, die zunächst auf Tol Eressea verweilen wollten, sollten vorübergehend in Lagerhäusern untergebracht werden, zusammen mit den Habseligkeiten, die schon im Herbst vorausgeschickt worden waren und nach Haushalten geordnet einlagerten. Dort konnten ihre Besitzer sie dann nach und nach abholen, sobald sie eine neue Bleibe gefunden hatten.

Maglor verbrachte den gesamten Vormittag damit über sein bevorstehendes Gespräch mit Círdan nachzugrübeln, selbst seine Mutter konnte ihn nicht vollends davon ablenken. Dennoch, als Círdan schließlich zu ihnen stieß, sich müde in einen Sessel sinken ließ und die Hände über die Augen schlug, hielt es Maglor für besser, ihr Gespräch vorerst zu verschieben, um seinen Gefährten nicht noch weiter zu belasten. Er reichte dem älteren Elb ein Glas gekühlten Wein, dann trat er hinter ihn und begann gedankenverloren dessen verspannte Schultern zu massieren, während sie sich leise über den Fortgang der Planungsarbeiten unterhielten. Nerdanel beobachtete die Vertrautheit zwischen den Geliebten schweigend und mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln, konnte aber ein leises Auflachen nicht unterdrücken, denn Maglor errötete, als er sich wieder der Gegenwart seiner Mutter entsann.

„Was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Erkundungsausritt?“ fragte Círdan plötzlich ganz unvermittelt. „Ich muss den Kopf freibekommen. Auch wenn ich sehr geduldig bin, das Durcheinander am Hafen raubt mir den Verstand.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie ohne dich nicht die Hälfte der Ladung im Hafenbecken versenken werden?“ grinste Maglor, bevor er seinen Gefährten ernst anblickte. “Jetzt die Gegend erkunden? Círdan, das meinst du doch wohl nicht ernst!

„Das ist mein voller Ernst, Anfael sattelt gerade unsere Pferde.“ Círdan musste über Maglors verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln, dann zwinkerte er Nerdanel geheimnisvoll hinter dessen Rücken zu.

„Eine wundervolle Idee“, erklärte Nerdanel fröhlich und erhob sich. „Ich habe Tol Eressea nie zuvor besucht, aber ich habe gehört es soll wunderschön sein. Ich will nur schnell in passende Kleidung wechseln, dann bin ich bereit.“

„Círdan…“ wollte Maglor einwenden, als seine Mutter das Zimmer verlassen hatte, aber ein inniger Kuss brachte ihn sogleich zum Schweigen.

„Die Kisten und Möbelstücke werden sicherlich nicht davonlaufen, und auch nicht die nervenaufreibende Volksmenge“, lachte der ältere Elb. „Ich hab Anweisungen gegeben, sie werden den Rest des Tages auch ohne mich auskommen.“

„Ich frage mich, ob deine plötzliche Narretei nicht doch von deinem Alter herrührt, nicht von dem Volksauflauf am Hafen. Man sagt ja steinalte Elben können manchmal sehr seltsame Anwandlungen haben“, neckte Maglor seinen Gefährten und stieß ihm leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Aber da du ja bereits meine Mutter für deine Verrücktheit gewonnen hast, bin ich wohl überstimmt.“

 

*~*~*

 

Als sie die Stallungen erreichten, war Anfael gerade dabei Tálagor zu satteln, doch als der Hengst Maglor sah stürmte er zur Begrüßung auf den Elb zu und stieß dabei den jungen Stallburschen in einen Haufen Stroh. Lachend streichelte Maglor den Hals des übermütigen Tiers und sattelte ihn dann selbst, während Círdan Rochiril begrüßte und Anfael Nerdanel die schöne weiße Stute brachte, die er für die Dame ausgewählt hatte. Die kleine Gruppe war gerade dabei aufzusitzen, als der sehnsüchtige Blick des jungen Noldo Maglor an die traurige Szene erinnerte, die er am Vorabend beobachtet hatte.

„Ich nehme an du kommst mit uns, Anfael?“ fragte Maglor mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln, zufrieden, als sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Burschen augenblicklich aufhellte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Daeroch würde einen kleinen Ausritt auch begrüßen, nachdem er so lange in der engen Box an Bord war.“

„Daeroch hat es auf dem Schiff gar nicht gefallen. Er hat sogar nach mir geschnappt, als ich ihn gestern Nacht in den Stall gebracht habe.“ Antwortete der junge Elb etwas besorgt, doch lächelte sogleich wieder verschmitzt. „Da ich ohnehin vorhatte ein wenig auszureiten, Herr, habe ich ihn sogar schon gesattelt…schon bevor Lord Círdan mich gebeten hat Pferde für die Dame und die Herren Lords zu satteln.“

Sie ritten in gemütlichem Tempo. Als sie Avallóne hinter sich gelassen hatten folgten sie zunächst einer Straße hinauf in die bewaldeten Hügel des Umlands, dann wandten sie sich westwärts und ritten auf einer idyllischen Waldstraße entlang eines kleinen Flüsschens. Die Pferde waren begierig darauf sich wieder frei bewegen zu können und ihre Reiter hielten sie nicht zurück, als sie immer wieder für kurze, ausgelassene Sprints ausbrachen, bevor sie schließlich in einen gleichmäßigen Trab verfielen.

Círdan und Maglor nutzten die Zeit dazu einfach nur die Gegenwart des andern zu genießen, doch sie sprachen nur wenig und hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Anfael, im Gegensatz dazu, unterhielt sich fröhlich mit Nerdanel, erzählte der Dame zunächst alles über die wundervolle Stute Glánloth, die sie ritt, und stellte ihr danach unzählige Fragen über Valinor, die Nerdanel mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln geduldig beantwortete. Sie machten auf einer Waldlichtung Rast, auf der sich der Wasserlauf zu einem kleinen Teich sammelte, der von einer blühenden Wiese umgeben war. Die Pferde grasten zufrieden, währen sich die Elben im Gras niederließen und Brot, kaltes Wildbret, Früchte und Wein teilten, die der Koch des Gasthofs für sie eingepackt hatte.

Nachdem sie noch gemütlich ein weiteres Stück geritten waren, verließen sie die Waldstraße und folgten einem Pfad zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, der sie zurück in die Hügellandschaft führte, welche die Küste säumte. Von der Spitze eines der Hügel konnten sie erkennen, dass der Wald langsam ausdünnte und sich dahinter eine begrünte Felsplattform anschloss, die als eine kleine Halbinsel ins Meer hinausragte. Auf dem Felsplateau thronte ein weiträumig angelegtes Anwesen, die makellos weißen Wände einer prächtigen Villa strahlten im goldenen Licht der Sonne und um das Haus erstreckte sich ein wundervoll angelegter Garten mit kunstvoll gearbeiteten Pavillons und Bänken, die dazu einluden sich niederzulassen und auf die See hinauszublicken.

In einem Halbkreis angeordnete, von blühenden Ranken und Lampions gezierte Paravents umgaben ein großes, steinernes Badebecken, das ebenfalls das Meer überblickte. Auf der Westseite des Felsplateaus führten weiße Marmorstufen zu einem privaten Schiffsanlegeplatz hinab, an dem zwei kleine, grazil gearbeitete Schiffe sich sicher vertäut sanft auf dem Wasser wiegten. Auf der Ostseite führte eine weitere Marmortreppe durch einen von Efeu bewachsenen Torbogen zu einem Sandstrand, entlang dessen sich auf einem sonnenbeschienenen Hang ein in Stufen angelegter Weinberg erstreckte.

„Wir sollten umkehren“, sagte Maglor leise, während sein Blick weiter auf dem idyllischen, abgelegenen Refugium verweilte. Etwas regte sich tief in seinem Herzen, die Sehnsucht nach einem Ort genau wie diesem. „Die Besitzer werden es sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn wir unangemeldet ich ihr kleines Reich vordringen und ihre Privatsphäre stören.“

„Das bezweifle ich“, antwortete Círdan ruhig. Ihm war der sehnsuchtsvolle Ausdruck in den Augen seines Geliebten nicht entgangen und es berührte ihn zutiefst. „Es ist _unser_ …wenn dein Herz es begehrt.“

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) Daeroch – Schatten Pferd
> 
> (Sindarin) Rochiril – Pferdedame
> 
> (Sindarin) Tálagor – Flinker Fuß
> 
> (Sindarin) Anfael – Großzügiges Geschenk
> 
> (Sindarin) Glánloth – Weiße Blume
> 
> Der OC Charakter Anfael war eigentlich zunächst nur als kleine Ablenkung für Maglor bei den Reisevorbereitungen in Mithlond im vorherigen Kapitel gedacht. Aber da meine Anfael-Muse mich mit großen Augen angeschaut, herzzerreißend geweint und gefleht hat, als ich ihn schon nach einem Kapitel wieder ‚absetzen‘ wollte, da hat er dann doch mein kaltes Schreiberherz erweicht und sich so eine eigene kleine Geschichte in der Geschichte ergaunert.
> 
> Auch wenn das Coverbild für die Geschichte im Original eigentlich die Grauen Anfurten darstellt, habe ich es für diese Geschichte aber als Darstellung des idyllischen Anwesens auf Tol Eressea gewählt, von dem Maglor seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick nicht mehr abwenden kann.


	7. Ein neues Zuhause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein verbaler Rundgang durch eine für zwei solch noble Elbenlords angemessene Immobilie. Ich hab dabei an die prunkvollen Beschreibungen von Städten wie Tirion und Gondolin gedacht und die beiden sollten nicht weniger von mir bekommen. Zugegeben, ich hab mich hier ziemlich exzessiven Beschreibungen des Hauses hingegeben, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Wahrscheinlich würde mich jeder Architekt und Statiker für meine Missetaten steinigen, aber was solls, in den Unsterblichen Landen wirds eben möglich.
> 
> Im Vergleich zum englischen Original habe ich auch die Hintergrundgeschichte einiger Nebencharakter etwas ausführlicher geschrieben, einfach, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, es wäre so besser und sinniger.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Gedankenverloren ließ Maglor seine Finger über den aufwendig gearbeiteten Rahmen der großen Harfe vor ihm gleiten, während sein Blick über die edlen Wandbehänge schweifte, welche die Wände seines Musikzimmers zierten. Er wandte sich der großzügigen Fensterfront zu und versank, wie so oft, beim Blick hinaus auf das Meer in Erinnerungen. Es war nur schwer zu glauben, dass erst ein Jahr vergangen war, seit er zum ersten Mal das abgelegene Refugium erblickt hatte, das sein neues Zuhause werden sollte. Und doch, in dem Moment, als er damals zum ersten Mal durch dessen Pforte geschritten war, hatte es sich so angefühlt, als würde er endlich nach Hause kommen…ein seltsames Gefühl voll von Frieden und Erfüllung.

 

 _  
~ Ein Jahr zuvor ~ _

_   
_

_Es ist unser…wenn dein Herz es begehrt._ Es dauerte lange Momente, bis Maglor die Bedeutung dieser Worte voll begreifen konnte und er blickte erstaunt zu seinem Gefährten, dann wieder zu dem wundervollen Haus. Círdan lenkte sein Pferd neben ihn, legte sanft die Hand auf die seine, aber der Noldo war sprachlos und vollkommen überwältigt. _‚Es ist, wie ich gesagt habe, mein Sohn, er ist weise!‘_ Die Gedanken seiner Mutter streiften Maglors Geist wie eine sanfte Berührung und er drehte sich zu ihr um und begegnete ihrem strahlenden Blick, bevor er sich wieder seinem Geliebten zuwandte.

„Du brauchst jetzt nichts sagen“, bemerkte Círdan ruhig, spürte das Gewirr von Emotionen, die im Inneren seines Gefährten tobte. „Es gibt viel, das wir bereden müssen, aber lass uns erst einmal hinunterreiten und uns umsehen. Du musst nicht sofort eine Entscheidung treffen, es hat Zeit.“

„Es ist…ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll“, murmelte Maglor, noch immer um Worte ringend. „Es ist einfach…wundervoll.“

„Kommt! Mein guter Freund Dolvaen und seine Frau Lothwen werden uns sicher schon erwarten“, antwortete Círdan und gab den anderen ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. „Ich habe letzte Nacht auf dem Fest mit den beiden gesprochen.“

Sie ritten die Hügelkuppe hinab, und als sie den Torbogen passierten und in den Vorhof einritten, kamen ihnen vom Haus her zwei Elben entgegen, die ihnen zur Begrüßung zuwinkten. Anfael sprang mit einem freudigen Ausruf vom Pferd, lief auf das Paar zu und begrüßte sie überschwänglich, Círdan, Maglor und Nerdanel stiegen ebenfalls ab und folgten, amüsiert über den stürmischen Ausbruch des jungen Noldo.

„Wir hatten und schon gefragt, ob du dem Rummel in Avallóne wirklich für ein paar Stunden entkommen kannst, Círdan“, begrüßte Dolvaen seinen Freund lachend, bevor er sich mit einem warmen Lächeln an Maglor und Nerdanel wandte. „Ich bin Dolvaen, und dies ist meine Frau Lothwen. Seid uns willkommen in diesem friedlichen kleinen Refugium. Lothwen hat im Garten Erfrischungen bereitgestellt, ich bringe eure Pferde in des Stall und werde dann wieder zu euch stoßen.“

Anfael bestand darauf, Dolvaen mir den Pferden zu helfen, also machten sich die beiden mit den Tieren auf zu den Stallungen, währen Lothwen den Rest der Gruppe ins Haus geleitete. Die riesige Eingangshalle der Villa war ein atemberaubender Anblick, Maglor bemerkte, dass auch Círdan überwältigt war. In den hellen Marmorboden waren Mosaiken in unterschiedlichen Blautönen eingelegt worden, die von Adern aus silbrigen Mustern durchzogen wurden. Kunstfertig gearbeitete Marmorsäulen, ebenso mit Einlegearbeiten aus Silber verziert, ragten majestätisch bis hinauf zur Decke, in deren Mitte durch ein großes Kuppeldach aus getöntem Glas Licht in die Halle fiel und farbenfrohe Reflexionen zauberte.

Lothwen führte sie geradeaus zu einer riesigen, zweiflügligen Tür am anderen Ende der Halle und hinaus auf eine von Säulen getragene Kolonnade, die sich über die gesamte Breite des Hauses erstreckte und einen Blick auf die weiten Gärten eröffnete. Weiße Kiespfade schlängelten sich auf den akribisch gepflegten Rasenflächen zwischen fein gearbeitete Statuen, Springbrunnen und kunstvoll angelegten Blumenbeeten hindurch, die die Luft mit ihrem süßen Duft erfüllten. Es gab kleine Haine mit Pavillons und Bänken, die Besucher dazu einluden unter den Bäumen zu sitzen, zu entspannen und dem Gesang der Vögel und der See zu lauschen.

In einem Pavillon, der das Meer überblickte, erwartete sie auf einem liebevoll mir Blumen dekorierten Tisch eine Auswahl an kleinen Törtchen und Früchten, dazu wurden gekühlter Zitronentee, Saft und fruchtiger weißer Wein angeboten. Maglor konnte den entzückten Glanz in den Augen seiner Mutter sehen, eine zarte Röte zog sich über ihre Wangen, als sie sich fröhlich mit Lothwen unterhielt. Ihre Ausgelassenheit wärmte sein Herz, Jahrtausende hatte er sich danach gesehnt sie noch einmal glücklich lachend zu sehen und es fühlte sich immer noch wie ein wunderbarer Traum an. Wie um ihn davon zu überzeigen, dass alles um ihn herum real war, drückte Círdan sanft seine Hand und entgegnete den Blick seines Gefährten verständnisvoll, als dieser sich zu ihm drehte.

„Du hast jemanden vorausgeschickt um ein Haus für uns zu bauen?“, flüsterte Maglor, noch immer ergriffen von Círdans Überraschung. „Wie konntest du wissen, dass…“

„…dass du noch nicht dazu bereit wärst auch den letzten Schritt zu tun und dich direkt in Valinor niederzulassen?“, beendete Círdan den Satz, als Maglor nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich war nicht einmal sicher, ob du mit mir kommen würdest, aber ich habe nie aufgehört zu hoffen. Ich hatte eine Vorahnung, dass du vielleicht etwas zögern würdest, direkt ins Land der Valar zurückzukehren. Zugegeben, ich selbst fühle mich noch nicht bereit, dessen bin ich mir schon sehr lange Zeit bewusst.“

„Ich habe Gründe zu zögern, offensichtliche Gründe“, antwortete Maglor unwohl, als er sich gewahr wurde, dass die Unterhaltung von Lothwen und seiner Mutter verstummt war und die beiden Elbinnen ihrer Unterhaltung lauschten. „Aber willst du denn nicht auch wieder mit deinen Verwandten und Freunden vereint sein?“

„Für uns, die wir unser ganzes Leben in Mittelerde verweilt haben, ist Valinor eine ganz neue Welt. Einige leben sich schnell ein, andere fühlen sich fremd und brauchen Zeit. Auch viele der Noldor, die früher die Unsterblichen Lande ihre Heimat nannten und jetzt zurückkehren, haben Schwierigkeiten sich wieder einzufinden. Das Leben in Mittelerde ist anders, der ständige Wandel hinterlässt Spuren, währen in Valinor wohl vielmehr ein Zustand des Stillstands herrscht“, warf Lothwen sanft ein und blickte Maglor verständnisvoll an. „Dolvaen und ich haben beide Verwandtschaft und gute Freunde in Valinor. Wir besuchen sie oft, doch auch wenn wir sie sehr lieben, sind wir dennoch noch nicht bereit uns ihnen anzuschließen.“

„Lothwen hat recht“, stimmte Dolvaen zu, als er mit Anfael zu den anderen trat. „Meine Frau wurde in Mittelerde geboren und ich weiß, dass es ihr noch oft schwerfällt, sich auf die Mentalität der Elben Valinors und die Atmosphäre des Landes selbst einzustellen.“ Dolvaen schwieg einen Moment und schaute nachdenklich auf die See hinaus. „Ich wurde in Tirion geboren und folgte als junger Bursche meinen Eltern nach Mittelerde. Auch wenn sich im Land meiner Geburt kaum etwas verändert hat, so kommt es mir nach all den Jahrtausenden doch fremd vor.“ Dolvaen blickte noch einen Augenblick gedankenverloren, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf und wand sich der Runde mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. „Außerdem hätte es doch nur endlose Diskussionen darüber gegeben, wo wir und niederlassen sollen, denn Lothwen ist vom Volk der Teleri und ich bin ein Noldo. Hier auf Tol Eressea sind wir beide glücklich.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, deine Frau hätte sich durchgesetzt, mein Freund. Ihretwegen hast du dich damals in Mithlond niedergelassen, obwohl du eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise warst und vorhattest dich Elrond in Imladris anzuschließen.“ Círdan lachte laut auf, als Dolvaen ihm einen gespielt sauren Blick zuwarf. „Er hat sich unsterblich in die Kochkünste meiner ehemaligen Chefköchin verliebt, noch bevor er die gute Lothwen auch nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hat. Sie haben sich das erste Mal getroffen, als er sich heimlich spätabends in die Küche geschlichen hat, auf der Suche nach Lothwens berühmten Zitronentörtchen.“

„Ich fand die Köchin ebenso verlockend wie die Törtchen“, lachte Dolvaen und biss zufrieden in ein weiteres Zitronentörtchen, währen Lothwen errötete und lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Was blieb mir da anderes übrig, als ihr Herz zu erobern und sie zu heiraten?“

 

*~*~*

 

Sie saßen noch lange im Garten und tranken Wein, während Dolvaen und Lothwen Grüße von Círdans Freunden übermittelten, die ihn nicht persönlich hatten in Avallóne willkommen heißen können. Sie berichteten den Neuankömmlingen von Tol Eressea, dessen Kultur, den unterschiedlichen Städten auf der Insel und wie ihr Leben hier verlaufen war, seit sie vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten Mittelerde verlassen hatten. Und als Nerdanel forsch nachfragte, erfuhren sie und Maglor auch, wie das Paar Círdan überhaupt kennengelernt hatten.

Lothwen kannte Círdan schon seit ihrer Kindheit in Beleriand, denn schon ihre Eltern waren Freunde Círdans gewesen und hatten in seinem Haushalt gedient. Ihr Vater war lange Jahre einer von Círdans engsten Beratern gewesen und hatte dessen Führungsstab angehört, während ihre Mutter Círdans privaten Haushalt verwalte, die Angestellten geführte und deren Arbeit übersehen hatte. Lothwen hatte ihrer Mutter von klein auf zur Seite gestanden und war später in deren Fußstapfen getreten, aber ihre Liebe galt dem Kochen und so arbeitete sie sich langsam bis zur unbestrittenen Herrin der Küchen an Círdans Hof vor und legte nicht nur als Chefköchin selber Hand an, sondern übersah auch alle verwaltungstechnischen Aufgaben, die diesen Bereich betrafen. Sie war die gute Seele gewesen, die mit viel Geduld und Feingefühl, und dennoch mit äußerster Effizienz selbst in schwierigen Situationen unbeirrt blieb und nie den Überblick verlor.

Dolvaen hatte zunächst in Fingons Heer und später unter Gil-galad gedient und sich über die Jahre hinweg zu einem hoch dekorierten Offizier und brillanten Strategen vorgearbeitet. Aber sein Vater war Architekt gewesen, und hatte zu Dolvaens Kindheit und Jugend in Tirion ein florierendes Baugewerbe geführt und seinen Sohn alle Künste und Geheimnisse dieses Gewerbes gelehrt. Nachdem die Noldor nach Mittelerde zurückkehrten, hatte Dolvaen Hand in Hand mit seinem Vater gearbeitet, doch wegen der andauernden Kriege, die Beleriand heimsuchten, konzentrierte sich Dolvaen, wie viele junge Noldor, auf seine Ausbildung als Krieger um sein Volk beschützen zu können. Während dem Krieg des Zorns, kämpfte er Seite an Seite mit Gil-galad und Círdan und zwischen ihm und dem Schiffsbauer entwickelte sich eine enge Freundschaft.

Nach dem Krieg weihte Círdan seinen Freund in die Pläne ein Mithlond zu gründen und nach all der Zeit der Zerstörung, schlug Dolvaens Architektenherz bei dem Gedanken daran, einen solchen Ort zu erschaffen, höher. Sie hatten ähnliche Vorstellungen, brüteten viele Tage und Nächte über Ideen und Skizzen, bis alles langsam begann, Gestalt anzunehmen und sich zu einem umsetzbaren Plan zu entwickeln. Dolvaen erbat sich schließlich von seinem Herrn Gil-galad, dem er treu gedient hatte, zunächst für die Zeit der Umsetzung von Círdans Plänen von seinem Dienst als Offizier befreit zu werden, und sein König gestattete ihm diesen Wunsch, denn auch er sah in der Gründung Mithlonds einen wichtigen Faktor für das neue Erblühen der elbischen Kultur und des Handels.

Nach der Fertigstellung Mithlonds jedoch, zog es Dolvaen zurück an Gil-galads Hof im mittlerweile ebenso fertig erbauten Forlond, denn dort lebte seine Verwandtschaft die er während seiner Arbeit in Mithlond nur hatte sporadisch sehen können. Jahre später, als die Noldor schließlich nach dem Tod Gil-galads die Region von Forlindon verließen, entschlossen sich Dolvaens verbliebene Verwandtschaft Mittelerde hinter sich zu lassen und nach Valinor zu segeln, während Dolvaen plante in Imladris in Elronds Dienste zu treten. Und doch wollte es das Schicksal, dass es ihn wieder nach Mithlond verschlug und Círdan nahm seinen guten Freund als Offizier, Strategen und militärischen Berater in seine Dienste.

Als Dolvaen Jahrhunderte später mit dem Anliegen an Círdan herantrat sich aus dem Militärdienst zurückzuziehen zu dürfen, kam dieser dem Wunsch seines Freundes nach und übertrug Dolvaen die Verwaltung aller Baumaßnahmen Mithlonds und die des dafür nötigen Rohstoffhandels, des Weiteren blieb Dolvaen einer seiner engsten Berater. Círdan hatte immer Dolvaens Offenheit und Direktheit geschätzt, seine Art, sowohl privat als auch in seiner Tätigkeit als Berater, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen und nicht schönzureden. Sie waren zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, stritten auch manchmal, aber sie hatten immer offen sprechen können, deshalb war Dolvaen, zusammen mit Lothwen, auch der Einzige, der von Círdans geheimer Beziehung zu Maglor gewusst hatte.

Maglor konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er es als unangenehm empfand, dass die beiden ihr intimes Geheimnis so viele Jahre gekannt hatte, oder ob es ihn erleichterte, dass das Paar ihnen so offen Akzeptanz entgegen brachte. Aber er konnte sehen, warum Círdan ihnen sein Vertrauen schenkte.

„Ich hatte meinen guten Freund Dolvaen um den Gefallen gebeten, auf Tol Eressea einen friedlichen, etwas abgelegenen Ort zu finden, dort ein Haus für uns zu bauen und es vorübergehend zu verwalten, als er mir erzählte, dass er und Lothwen vorhatten schließlich in den Westen zu segeln. Ich dachte es wäre besser einen ruhigen Rückzugsort zu haben, um uns erst einmal an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, anstatt übereilte Pläne zu schmieden“, erklärte Círdan, nachdem Dolvaen und Lothwen ihre Erzählung beendet hatten. „Wir hatten vorab zusammen grobe Pläne für das Anwesen gemacht, sofern es uns möglich war, ohne den Standort zu kennen, aber es nun tatsächlich vor mir zu sehen, ist überwältigend. Du hast dich selbst übertroffen, Dolvaen, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir dafür danken kann, mein Freund. Ich habe dir und Lothwen viel abverlangt, ich befürchte ihr habt meinetwegen eure eigenen Pläne zurückgestellt, ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld.“

„Es ist gut, Círdan. Ich denke du hast und vielmehr mit dieser Bitte einen Gefallen getan. Als wir hier ankamen, da fühlten Dolvaen und ich und irgendwie verloren, das Gleiche gilt für unseren Sohn und unsere Tochter“, erwiderte Lothwen sanft. „Valinor selbst war so fremd und plötzlich, nach all den Jahren in deinem Dienst, so viel Zeit zu haben ohne eine wirkliche Aufgabe, die Vorstellung war kaum zu ertragen. Wir kamen nach Tol Eressea um einen geeigneten Ort für das Anwesen zu suchen und es für euch zu bauen, dabei haben wir die Insel und die Leute ins Herz geschlossen.“

„Es stimmt, was Lothwen sagt. Tol Eressea ist weniger befremdlich und es gibt mehr alte Bekannte hier, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Die Bauarbeiten haben uns erlaubt uns langsam hier einzugliedern, alte Bekanntschaften wieder aufleben zu lassen und neue Geschäftsbeziehungen und Freundschaften zu knüpfen“, unterstützte Dolvaen nickend den Standpunkt seiner Frau. „Was deinen Eindruck von meinem Werk betrifft, Círdan, ihr habt bisher gerade einmal einen kurzen Blick auf den Außenbereich, die Eingangshalle und die Gärten erhascht. Du solltest dir deine Lobpreisungen aufsparen, bis ihr auch den Rest gesehen habt, dann bin ich gerne bereit, das mir gebührende Lob zu ernten“, lachte Dolvaen herzlich. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit euch herumzuführen, damit ihr alles besichtigen könnt. Lothwen hat Zimmer für euch vorbereitet, da wir dachten ihr würdet vielleicht lieber über Nacht bleiben, anstatt spätnachts zurück nach Avallóne reiten zu müssen.“

„Ich werde schauen, ob die Pferde im Stall gut versorgt sind“, murmelte Anfael, welcher der Unterhaltung bisher schweigend gelauscht hatte. Der junge Stallbursche zögerte der Gruppe zum Haus zu folgen und Maglor entging der erneute tieftraurige Ausdruck in den Augen den Elben nicht. Wieder fragte er sich, was wohl der Grund für Anfaels Niedergeschlagenheit war, doch auch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt die Situation zu hinterfragen.

„Mein junger Freund, deine geliebten Pferde werden schon nicht davonlaufen. Wo ist der forsche Bursche geblieben, den ich in Erinnerung habe und der uns vorhin so stürmisch begrüßt hat?“, lachte Lothwen und hakte sich bei Anfael unter. „Ich weiß, dass auch du neugierig bist und darauf brennst, das Haus zu sehen.“

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln gab Anfael nach und erlaubte Lothwen ihn den Pfad entlang zu den anderen zu geleiten, die ein paar Schritte entfernt warteten. Maglor warf seinem Geliebten einen fragenden Blick zu und sah, dass auch Círdan über das seltsame Verhalten den jungen Elb besorgt zu sein schien. Aber sie würden später darüber sprechen müssen, wenn sie unter sich waren.

 

*~*~*

 

Wie Dolvaen versprochen hatte, war die Eingangshalle nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das grandiose Ausmaß des Anwesens gewesen. Das Haus bestand aus drei Flügeln mit je drei Stockwerken, wobei sich die Eingangshalle nach oben hin über die gesamte Höhe der drei Ebenen erstreckte. Breite Korridore verliefen links und rechts der Eingangshalle durch den gesamten mittleren Flügel und verbanden diesen mit dem dazu vertikal errichteten Ost- und Westflügel. In den äußeren Winkeln führte je ein Treppenaufgang in den ersten Stock und auch von der Eingangshalle aus stiegen zwei weite, geschwungene Treppen zu einer offenen Galerie im ersten Stock empor, welche die gesamte Halle umrundete und so die Ost- und Westhälfte des Gebäudes verband. Von dort aus führten zwei weitere Treppen empor zu einer geschlossenen Galerie im zweiten Stock.

Bis auf einige wichtige Bereiche waren die meisten Räume und Korridore im Anwesen nur spärlich oder ganz unmöbliert und dekoriert. Sie waren bisher ohnehin kaum genutzt worden, da Dolvaen und Lothwen nach der Fertigstellung des Baus alles fast eigenständig unterhalten und verwaltet hatten und nur gelegentlich Hilfskräfte eingestellt hatten, wenn größere Arbeiten anstanden. Círdan und Dolvaen hatten vorab die Raumaufteilung und Anordnung so genau wie möglich festgelegt und auch einige der Wünsche und Ideen, die dem Schiffsbauer besonders am Herzen gelegen hatte, hatte Dolvaen bereits umgesetzt. Des Weiteren hatte er es aber für besser gehalten Círdans und Maglors Ankunft abzuwarten, damit die beiden ihr neues Heim nach ihren eigenen Wünschen ausstatten konnten.

Im östlichen Teil des Mittelflügels befanden sich entlang des Hauptkorridors im Erdgeschoss Räumlichkeiten unterschiedlicher Größe, die den Hof überblickten und als Quartiere für die Angestellten gedacht waren, die Räume entlang des Korridors, welche die Gärten überblickten, waren als Arbeitszimmer vorgesehen. Der Korridor führte schließlich zu der großzügigen Bibliothek, die das gesamte Erdgeschoss des Ostflügels einnahm. Nur ein Teil von Círdans Bibliothek aus Mithlond war schon vorab eingetroffen, dennoch waren die riesigen Regale aus edlem, mit Schnitzereien und Intarsien verziertem Holz bereits mit einer großen Auswahl an Büchern bestückt, die akribisch nach Fachgebieten kategorisiert worden waren. Große, bequeme Ledersessel und Kanapees luden dazu ein sich niederzulassen und in ein Buch zu vertiefen, während an Schreibtischen alles bereitlag, um zu arbeiten und zu recherchieren.

Im dem den Hof überblickenden, westlichen Teil des Mittelflügels, befand sich im Erdgeschoss der weiteläufige Küchenbereich und daran anschließende Lagerräume. Lothwens Herrschaftsbereich, den Dolvaen mit ihrer Hilfe optimal gestaltet hatte, auch wenn sie, nachdem ihre Kinder geheiratet hatten und mit ihren Familien in eigenen Häusern lebten, nur noch für sich und ihren Mann alleine kochte, und für gelegentliche Besucher. Die den Gärten zugewandte Seite des westlichen Mittelflügels und ein Großteil des Westflügels wurden von der sich über Eck erstreckenden, majestätischen Festhalle dominiert. Nur am Ende des Westflügels schloss noch ein kleinerer, privater Speisesaal an, der auch über einen separaten kleinen Korridor entlang der äußeren Seite des Flügels zu erreichen war.

Der private Speisesaal war bereits voll möbliert und strahlte durch die liebevoll arrangierte Dekoration eine warme und elegante Atmosphäre aus. Der Boden war aus dunklem, poliertem Holz gearbeitet, ebenso wie die mit kunstfertigen Gold- und Silberintarsien verzierten Möbel. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich eine lange Tafel mit passend gearbeiteten, hochlehnigen Stühlen, auf dem Tisch standen anmutend angeordneten Blumengestecken, Kerzen und Obstschalen. Von der Decke hingen zwei elegante Kronleuchter und in eine der Wände war ein offener Kamin eingelassen außerdem im Raum verteilt hohe Kerzenleuchter, die nachts bei Bedarf noch zusätzlich Licht spenden konnten. Die Wandbehänge und Vorhängen waren in warmen Pastelltönen gehalten, und dezent mit Stickereien und Borten in Gold und Silber verziert. Eine weite, zweiflüglige Glastür führte auf eine Terrasse, an welche sich direkt die Gärten anschlossen.

Die Festhalle, zu der man durch zwei riesige Flügeltüren vom Hauptkorridor des Mittelflügels aus Zugang hatte, war gewaltig. Der Boden war ganz in hellem Marmor gehalten, ebenso die Wände, in die mehrere offene Kamine eingelassen waren. Mit silbrigen Mustern eingelegten Säulen umrundeten die ganze Halle und von der Decke hingen mehrere riesige Silberkronleuchter, die mit einer Vielzahl glitzernder Juwelen verziert waren. Die Hohen Fenster und die zweiflügligen Glastüren, die hinaus zu den Gärten führten und die Halle mit Licht durfluteten, waren geschmückt mit schweren Vorhängen in dunklen Blau- und Grüntönen, die mit funkelnden Edelsteinen und üppigen Stickereien und Borten in Silber geziert waren. Es gab noch vereinzelt detailliert gearbeitete Statuen, aber ansonsten war die Festhalle noch unmöbliert und die Wände bloß.

Als sich die Gruppe in den ersten Stock begab, erwartete Maglor zu seiner großen Überraschung ein riesiger Raum, den Círdan und Dolvaen bei der Planung für ihn als Musikbereich auserkoren hatten. Der lichtdurchflutete Raum erstreckte sich von der Galerie aus über einen großen Teil der dem Meer zugewandten Seite des östlichen Mittelflügels und erlaubte einen wundervollen Blick über die Gärten. Es gab noch keine Instrumente und bis auf einige provisorisch aufgehängte Vorhänge an den hohen Fenstern und einen riesigen Kerzenständer, der auf dem dunklen Holzboden stand, war das Zimmer leer. Dennoch, Maglor fühlte sich auf der Stelle wohl und ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als seine Gedanken abschweiften und er ersann, wie er seinen Kreativbereich gestalten würde.

Auf der westlichen Seite des Mittelflügels schloss sich an die Galerie ein ebenso großer Raum an, der dafür gedacht war, als eine Art Konferenzraum oder für kleinere festliche Anlässe zu dienen. Auch dieser Raum war leer, denn Dolvaen war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob neue Möbel angefertigt werden sollten, oder ob ein Teil des Interieurs aus Mithlond hier seinen Platz finden würde. Die privaten Räumlichkeiten von Dolvaen und Lothwen befanden sich in einem in sich geschlossenen Bereich im Westflügel, im kompletten Rest der ersten Etage, befanden sich komfortable, teilweise schon voll ausgestattete Gästeunterkünfte.

Die Privatgemächer von Círdan und Maglor erstreckten sich über das gesamte zweite Stockwerk, das durch die abgeschlossene Galerie zu einem in sich eigenständigen Bereich verbunden wurde. In der Westhälfte des Stockwerks befanden sich ein großes Wohnzimmer mit einem Kuppeldach aus Glas in der Mitte der Decke, ein privates Arbeitszimmer und eine kleine, private Bibliothek mit einer bequemen Leselounge. Daran schloss eine Terrasse an, auf der, zwischen großen Blumentöpfen mit Zierbäumen und duftenden Blumen, in einem Pavillon gepolsterte Diwane dazu verlockten sich zu erholen. Auf der Osthälfte der Etage waren ein riesiges Schlafgemach, ein Ankleideraum und ein luxuriöses Badezimmer, auch daran schloss sich eine begrünte Terrasse an, in deren Mitte ein kleiner Außenpool aufgesetzt worden war.

Von allen dem Meer zugewandten Zimmern des Stockwerks und auch von der Verbindungsgalerie aus, erlaubten großzügige Fenster einen atemberaubenden Ausblick und Türen führten führte hinaus auf einen Balkon, der sich über die gesamte Breite des Hauses erstreckte und so die beiden Terrassen miteinander verband. An den Fenstern, die den Hof und die zum Anwesen gehörenden Wälder überblickten, standen vereinzelt bequeme Ledersessel, außerdem führten in Wohnzimmer und im Schlafzimmer Türen auf zwei weitere kleineren Balkon.

Bei der Gestaltung des Schlafgemachs hatte sich Dolvaen genau an Círdans Wünsche gehalten. Das Herz, war das riesige Baldachin Bett in der Mitte des Raums, das leicht erhöht auf einem runden Podest aus hellen Marmorstufen stand, welches auf dem dunklen Holzboden besonders edel wirkte. Die Vorhänge an den Seiten des Bettes waren aus schwerem, dunkelblauem Samt, während das Baldachindach aus einem feinen, fast durchsichtigen Material gearbeitet war, auf dem funkelnde Kristalle wie kleine Sterne glitzerten. In der Decke über dem Bett war ein weiteres Glas Kuppeldach, durch das des Nachts Mondlicht das Bett in sanft silbrigen Glanz tauchte.

Auf der Seite des Raumes, auf der sich auch die weite, zweiflüglige Zugangstür befand, standen an der Wand edle Kommoden aus dunklem Holz, reich verziert mit Silbereinlegearbeiten, darauf verbreiteten Duftkerzen und Vasen mit frischen Blumen einen angenehmen Duft. In die gegenüberliegende Wand war in der Mitte ein offener Kamin aus hellem Marmor eingelassen, links davon führte eine weitere Flügeltür in das Ankleidezimmer rechts davon war in der gleichen Form wie die Tür ein Regal in die Wand eingelassen. Vor dem Kamin lagen weiche Felle und Kissen und es gab zwei breite, bequeme Diwane um besinnliche Stunden vor dem Kamin zu verbringen. Im Zimmer verteilt dienten kunstfertig gearbeitete hohe Kerzenleuchter als Lichtquellen.

Die Pracht des Hauses war unbestritten, Dolvaen hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen, und doch weigerte sich der stolze Noldo jegliches Lob zu akzeptieren, bevor er der Gruppe nicht auch das private Badezimmer gezeigt hatte. Das Juwel des Hauses, das er sich bis ganz zum Schluss aufgehoben hatte, und Dolvaen hatte wahrlich nicht übertrieben. Wie auch in Dolvaen und Lothwens privaten Räumen, der Küche und einigen der Gästebäder, gab fließend warmes und kaltes Wasser. Dolvaen hatte es sich zunutze machen könne, dass es in den nahen Wäldern unterirdische heiße und kalte Quellen gab, und hatte durch ein ausgeklügeltes Pump- und Leitungssystem geschafft, zumindest einen Teil des Hauses mit fließendem Wasser zu versorgen, auch für ein entsprechendes Abwassersystem war gesorgt. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass die Idee dafür nicht von ihm stammte, sondern er Hilfe von einem Architekten aus Valinor bekommen hatte, da die Aman Elben sich mithilfe der Valar über die Jahrtausende technisch doch weiter entwickelt hatten, als es den Elben in Mittelerde möglich gewesen war.

Die Wände des Badezimmers waren aus hellem Marmor und der Boden ein Mosaik aus unterschiedlichsten Blautönen, auf dem das Licht, welches durch die leicht bläulich getönten Scheiben der hohen Fenster fiel, tanzende Reflexionen zauberte. In der Mitte des Badezimmers war, in ein aus Stufen bestehendes Podest eingelassen, ein großes, rundes Badebecken, in dem auch bequem mehrere Personen Platz fanden und das recht schnell durch Wasserhähne gefüllt werden konnte. An einer Wand war am Boden ein flaches halbkreisförmiges Becken aufgesetzt, umgeben von einer Glaskabine. Aus der Wand innerhalb der Kabine ragten zwei drehbare Knaufe, einer für Warmwasser und einer für Kaltes, durch deren Betätigung sich aus einem weiter oben in der Wand gelegene Spalt Wasser wie ein kleiner Wasserfall ergoss. Auch eine Erfindung aus Valinor, von der man in Mittelerde in dieser Form nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Neben der Wasserfallkabine ruhte auf säulenartigen Füßen eine Marmorplatte, die als Waschtisch diente und in die zwei runde Silberbecken eingelassen waren. Dahinter war ein kunstvoll gearbeiteter Spiegel an der Wand angebracht. Unter dem Waschtisch standen niedrige, mit aufwendigen Schnitzereien verzierte Schränkchen, in denen Waschtücher, Badetücher, Seifen und Bade Öle bereitlagen. In einer Ecke des Raumes befand sich abgesondert in einer abgeschlossenen Kabine ein Abort, währen in einer anderen hinter einem bläulichen, leicht durchscheinenden Vorhang ein Diwan stand und eine kleine Kommode mit einer Auswahl an erlesenen Ölen, die darauf warteten nach einem Bad in makellose Haut massiert zu werden. Im ganzen Baderaum sorgten an der Wand befestigte Kerzenhalter wenn nötig für Licht, die Duftkerzen verströmten aber auch so einen sinnlichen Geruch.

 

*~*~*

 

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als die Gruppe schließlich ihren Rundgang beendete und Dolvaen dankend und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Flut an Komplimenten und Lob akzeptierte, die ihm zuteilwurde. Neben den geräumigen Stallungen gab es noch ein kleines separates Badehaus auf dem Anwesen, eine Schmiede mit großem anschließendem Handwerksbereich und ein Lagerhaus, da direkt am Meer eine Unterkellerung nicht möglich gewesen war. Aber sie entschieden, die Besichtigung dieser Einrichtungen auf den kommenden Morgen zu verschieben, stattdessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, denn sowohl Círdan, als auch Maglor brannten darauf einen Blick auf die Baupläne des Hauses werfen zu können, die Dolvaen dort aufbewahrte.

Nerdanel entschuldigte sich auf dem Weg nach unten und zog sich in ihr Gästequartier zurück, denn sie wollte lieber ein Bad nehmen und von ihrer Reitkleidung in eines der Kleider wechseln, die Lothwen für sie bereitgelegt hatte. Lothwen machte sich eilig auf den Weg in die Küche um ein kleines Abendmahl vorzubereiten, das sie später gemeinsam im privaten Speisezimmer einnehmen wollten. Sie bat Anfael ihr etwas zur Hand zu gehen, aber Maglor wusste, sie wollte eher die Möglichkeit bekommen ihn aufzumuntern und von Grübeln abzuhalten, denn der junge Noldo hatte auf dem gesamten Rundgang kaum ein Wort gesprochen.

In der Bibliothek führte Dolvaen Círdan und Maglor zu einem großen Tisch mit mehreren Sesseln und bat sie zu warten, während er die Baupläne holte. Doch zuvor zauberte er noch aus einem Regal Gläser und eine Flasche Wein hervor, um auf eine gute Zukunft in dem friedlichen Refugium zu trinke. Als Maglor dankbar das Glas entgegennahm, das Dolvaen ihm reichte, viel ihm auf, dass sein innerer Sturm an Emotionen sich gewandelt hatte und er fühlte, wie ihn eine warme Vorfreude durchflutete, die er schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

„Unser neues Zuhause“, flüsterte er und lehnte sich näher zu seinem Gefährten, als Dolvaen auf die Suche nach den Plänen ging. „Was denkst du, mein weiser Geliebter, sollen wir uns erst einmal hier niederlassen? Es ist ein wundervoller Ort um ganz neu zu beginnen, alles Weitere wird die Zukunft enthüllen.“

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet du könntest wütend auf mich sein, weil ich mir einfach die Freiheit genommen habe ein Haus für uns bauen zu lassen“, antwortete Círdan mit einem neckischen Grinsen und zog Maglor für einen zärtlichen Kuss heran. „Es gefällt dir also?“

„Gefallen? Es ist mehr als nur großartig, Dolvaen hat wirklich phantastische Arbeit geleistet“, erwiderte Maglor strahlend. „Es fühlt sich an wie…Zuhause!“

„Dann soll es auch unser neues Heim sein. Ich hatte gehofft du würdest dich dafür entscheiden“, lächelte Círdan zufrieden und küsste sanft Maglors Wange. „Ich habe es auch gespürt…es war wie nach Hause zu kommen.“

„Ah, ich sehe ihr seid also zufrieden. Es freut mich außerordentlich das zu hören“, lachte Dolvaen und gesellte sich mit einigen Schriftrollen wieder zu dem Paar. „Es bedurfte mich meines ganzen Verhandlungsgeschicks um das hübsche Fleckchen Land hier zu bekommen, es gab noch andere, die ein Auge darauf geworfen hatte. Aber du kennst mich Círdan, Ich gebe mich nicht mit weniger zufrieden, als dem Besten und dein Name, mein Freund, hat auch hier einiges an Gewicht. Ich habe den Ort hier gesehen und wusste er ist perfekt.“

„Ich habe nie an deinem erlesenen Geschmack gezweifelt, Dolvaen, und ich kenne dein Verhandlungsgeschick nur zu gut. Aber sag mir mein Freund, was sind eure Pläne. Du und Lothwen habt lange Jahre für mich über dieses Anwesen gewacht und ich fühle mich doch erheblich schuldig, euch so lange von euren eigenen Plänen abgehalten zu haben.“

„Wir haben noch keine großen Pläne gemacht, wir wussten ja nicht wann du letztendlich die große Reise machen würdest…und ob du in Begleitung, oder allein und mit gebrochenem Herzen hier ankommen würdest“, antwortete Dolvaen und warf Maglor eine vielsagenden Blick zu. „Unsere Kinder haben uns beide angeboten zu ihnen zu ziehen, aber wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden. Unser Sohn lebt in der westlichen Hafenstadt Tol Eresseas, er hat kurz nach unserer Ankunft hier geheiratet und sich dort ein kleines Handelsgewerbe aufgebaut, das gut läuft und stetig wächst. Unsere Tochter und ihr Mann leben mit unserem Enkel in Kortirion und bewirtschaften dort ein Gasthaus, sie haben es von Bekannten übernommen, die sich dazu entschieden haben nach Valinor überzusiedeln.

„Dolvaen, du und Lothwen könnt euch so viel Zeit nehmen wie ihr braucht“, erwiderte Maglor und warf Dolvaen einen langen Blick zu. „Du hast dieses wundervolle Haus erbaut und ihr beide habt hier viele Jahre gewohnt und es verwaltet. Ich kann sehen wie viel Herzblut ihr in all die Arbeit hier gesteckt habt und ich will euch nicht einfach so vertreiben. Wenn du und Lothwen bleiben möchtet, dann habe ich nichts dagegen, das Haus ist ohnehin groß genug um einen halben Hofstatt zu beherbergen. Ich bin mir sicher Círdan ist der gleichen Ansicht, denn ihr seid schon so lange befreundet und du und Lothwen waren unzählige Jahre Teil seines Haushalts.“

„Ja Dolvaen, Maglor hat recht“, stimmte Círdan mit einem Nicken zu. „Ich würde mich freuen und wenn ihr es möchtet, dann zögert nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund irgendetwas zu übereilen, mein Freund.“

„Das ist sehr großzügig von euch. Lothwen und ich haben diesen Ort wahrlich sehr ins Herz geschlossen, nachdem wir ihn Stein für Stein zu all seiner Pracht erwachsen sehen haben“, antwortete Dolvaen sichtlich gerührt. „Und es liegt noch so viel Arbeit vor euch, jetzt wo ihr angekommen seid. All die Habseligkeiten die in Avallóne warten, es müssen auch viele neue Möbelstücke in Auftrag gegeben werden, und dann ist da noch die sonstige Innenausstattung, außerdem müssen Bedienstete eingestellt werden…das wir Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und ihr könnt sicherlich etwas Hilfe gut gebrauchen.“

„Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie Lothwen und du ohne Angestellte zurechtgekommen seid und das ganze Anwesen allein führen konntet“, fragte Maglor neugierig. „All die Zimmer, die riesigen Gärten…wie habt ihr das geschafft?“

„Es war nicht so schwer, nachdem alles fertiggestellt war und nur kleine Wartungsarbeiten angefallen sind. Unsere Kinder sind nicht beide auf einmal ausgezogen und da die meisten Zimmer ohnehin leer stehen, mussten sie nur regelmäßig gelüftet und hin und wieder geputzt werden. Lothwen hat dafür immer eine größere Gruppe Gesinde angeheuert, die das Haus von oben bis unten geputzt hat. Eine kleine Gruppe Gärtner kommt regelmäßig hierher und pflegt die Gärten und den Weinberg, zur Weinernte kommen Helfer und die Wälder, die zum Anwesen gehören, sorgen für sich selbst“, erklärte Dolvaen. „Ich habe mich zusammen mit meinem Sohn um die Pferde gekümmert, aber zurzeit haben wir nur drei Pferde im Stall und die kann ich auch alleine versorgen. Oh, und es kommt regelmäßig jemand aus Avallóne um die Schiffe instand zu halten, das ist nicht unbedingt mein Fachgebiet und wir haben sie bisher nur genutzt um ab und zu größere Mengen an Vorräten hierher zu transportieren.“

„Die Schiffe werden von nun an sicherlich öfter in Gebrauch sein“, lachte Círdan. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du es nicht fertiggebracht hast sie zu versenken, Dolvaen. Ich weiß, dass sie sicherlich nicht dein bevorzugtes Transportmittel sind.“

„Ja, ich bevorzuge es zu reiten. Ein Pferd macht wenigstens das, was ich will…“ entgegnete Dolvaen gereizt, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Anfael in die Bibliothek trat.

„Lothwen schickt mich, das Abendmahl ist bald fertig. Sie meint, wenn ihr euch vorher noch waschen und in andere Kleidung wechseln möchtet, dann sollt ihr euch beeilen“ erklärte Anfael mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln. „Lady Nerdanel ist schon bei Lothwen, die beiden werden noch zusammen den Tisch decken und dann auf uns warten.“

„Freunde, es liegt eine kleine Auswahl an Kleidung in eurem Ankleidezimmer für euch bereit, ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet etwas passendes finden. Aber verlauft euch nicht, wir wollen die Damen nicht zu lange warten lassen“, lachte Dolvaen. „Wir waren uns nicht sicher ob du heute auch kommen würdest, Anfael, aber das Gästequartier neben unseren privaten Gemächern ist immer vorbereitet und ich bin mir sicher wir werden auch frische Kleidung für dich finden. Komme Junge, ein schnelles Bad wird wieder ein Lachen auf dein Gesicht zaubern.“

 

*~*~*

 

Schon bald saßen sie zusammen in dem von warmem Kerzenschein erhellten Speisezimmer und labten sich an dem großzügigen Mal, welches sie dort erwartete. Maglor fragte sich wie Lothwen es geschafft hatte all das in so kurzer Zeit vorzubereiten, aber als Chefköchin in Mithlond, hatte sie in der Vergangenheit ohne Frage riesige Bankette mit absoluter Perfektion organisiert.

Auf einer großen Drehscheibe auf dem Tisch wurde eine Auswahl an Häppchen von Geräuchertem Fisch angeboten, gedünstete Gemüse, Salate, kleine Schlüsselchen mit unterschiedlichen würzigen Soßen und leicht geröstetes Brot, in das Kräuter eingebacken waren. Außerdem gab es verschiedene gegrillte Fischfilets und Muscheln, die durch flache heiße Steine darunter warm gehalten wurden. Zu den Speisen hatte Lothwen zwei passende Weißweine gewählt, einer eher mild und leicht im Geschmack, der andere mehr trocken und herb.

Das Essen war vorzüglich und zur Krönung gab es als Nachspeise eine luftige, gekühlte Zitronencreme, angerichtet mit Orangenscheiben und Melisseblättern. Lothwen errötete leicht, als ihre Gäste sie nach dem gemeinsamen Mahl mit Lob überschütteten, denn im Gegensatz zu Dolvaen war sie eher bescheiden, aber sie nahm das Lob mit einem glücklichen Lächeln entgegen. Um den Abend schließlich bei gemütlichem Geplauder ausklingen zu lassen und bei einem Glas gekühlten Fruchtpunsch die laue Nachtluft zu genießen, zogen Nerdanel und Lothwen sich nach dem Essen bald auf die sich anknüpfende Terrasse zurück, währen Anfael es sich dieses Mal nicht nehmen ließ, noch einmal nach den Pferden zu sehen, damit sie für die Nacht gut versorgt waren in dem fremden Stall. Círdan, Maglor und Dolvaen gingen unterdessen zurück zur Bibliothek, um nun doch endliche einen Blick auf die Baupläne des Hauses werfen zu können, und bei einer weiteren Flasche Wein saßen sie noch lange beisammen, bevor sie sich schließlich zum Schlafen zurückzogen.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) Anfael – Großzügiges Geschenk
> 
> (Sindarin) Dolvaen – Schlaukopf
> 
> (Sindarin) Lothwen – Blumenmaid
> 
> Ich habe hier bewusst diese Unterscheidung gemacht zwischen Tol Eressea und Valinor, zum einen, weil es geografisch korrekt ist und auch weil es, so wie ich es empfinde, kulturelle und gesellschaftliche Unterschiede gibt, die ich auch in das Empfinden der Protagonisten eingearbeitete habe. Geografisch gesehen gehört die Insel Tol Eressea zum Kontinent Aman (Unsterbliche Lande), ebenso wie das Land der Valar (Valinor) und die zwei Ödlande Araman und Avathar. Ich denke, dass der ‚Zauber von Valinor‘ sicher auch in großem Maße auf Tol Eressea wirkt, die Westseite der Insel wurde ja auch vom Licht der Zwei Bäume erhellt. Und doch war Tol Eressea nicht so von der restlichen Welt abgeschottet wie Valinor, denn die Elben dort pflegten auch Kontakt mit den Menschen in Númenor und diese wiederum mit den Elben und Menschen Mittelerdes. Außerdem heißt es, dass nach dem Krieg des Zorns viele Elben aus Beleriand sich zunächst auf Tol Eressea niederließen. Ich sehe die Insel daher irgendwie als etwas wie ein Verbindungsstück, auf der sowohl der Einfluss Valinors als auch Mittelerdes stark sind, eine Art Brücke zwischen den zwei Extremen, die den aus Mittelerde ankommenden Elben den Übergang erleichtern kann und ihnen ein langsames Eingewöhnen erlaubt, wenn sie es wünschen.


	8. Von Stallmeistern und Dienstmägden

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Maglor saß in einem der Pavillons uns spielte seine Harfe, während er gedankenverloren die junge Elbenmaid beobachtete, die auf einem Stoß weicher Kissen zu seinen Füßen saß. Das Kind in ihren Armen gluckste fröhlich und war damit beschäftig mit Strähnen des silbernen Haares seiner Mutter zu spielen und leicht daran zu zupfen. Vieles war geschehen, seit sie vor fünf Jahrzehnten auf Tol Eressea niedergelassen und ihr neues Haus bezogen hatten.

 

 _  
~ Fünf Jahrzehnte zuvor ~ _

_   
_

In der ersten Nacht in ihrem neuen Heim, konnte Maglor keinen Schlaf finden aber es war keine unangenehme Unruhe, die ihn wach hielt. Ganz in Gegenteil, das warme Gefühl von Vorfreude, welches er den ganzen Abend verspürt hatte, ließ sein Innerstes vor Freude beben und erweckte den Drang wieder und wieder in der Pracht und Schönheit, die sie umgab, zu schwelgen. Sein Gefährte war nach ihrem ekstatischen Liebesspiel in einen friedlichen Schlummer geglitten, silbriges Mondlicht küsste sanft Círdans entspannten Züge und ließen ihn im Schlaf seltsam jung erscheinen.

Es tat gut ihn so zu sehen. Die Sorgen, die er seinem Geliebten bereitet hatte; die langen, zermürbenden Reisevorbereitungen in Mithlond; die angespannte Reise und der hektische Morgen an den Docks nach ihrer Ankunft in Avallóne, all das hatte Círdan für Wochen kaum zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Es lag noch immer sehr viel Arbeit vor ihnen, sie würden am Morgen nach Avallóne zurückkehren da Círdan nicht länger abkömmlich war, aber Dolvaen würde sie begleiten. Nachdem er so lange in dessen Dienst gestanden und Hand in Hand mit ihm gearbeitet hatte, wusste er, wann seine Hilfe gebraucht wurde, auch ohne dass man ihn darum bat.

Nerdanel hatte sich dazu entschieden bei Lothwen zu bleiben, die beiden verstanden sich prächtig und Maglors Mutter zog weitere Erkundungen des friedlichen Anwesens den betriebsamen Straßen Avallónes vor. Sie hatte ein Auge für Kunst und würde mit Sicherheit ihren Anteil an Ideen zur Innenausstattung des Hauses beitragen, auch war sie selbst für die wunderschönen Skulpturen, die sie schuf, bekannt und plante bestimmt schon das ein oder andere dekorative Stück.

 

*~*~*

 

Vorsichtig, um seinen Geliebten nicht aufzuwecken, löste sich Maglor aus Círdans Umarmung uns stieg aus dem Bett. Er warf sich die leichte Hausrobe über, die er im Eifer der Leidenschaft unachtsam auf dem Boden hatte gleiten lassen, und trat hinaus auf den Balkon um die angenehm laue Nachtluft und die atemberaubende Aussicht zu genießen. Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick über die Gärten und das Meer gleiten, doch das Geräusch leiser Schritte auf dem Kiesweg unterhalb erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er suchte nach der Quelle des Geräusches und sah schließlich Anfaels schlanke Gestalt, die aus Richtung eines der Pavillons den Pfad entlang huschte.

Sein Blick folgte dem jungen Noldo und Maglor sah, dass Anfael augenscheinlich nicht auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus war. Die Stallungen…der junge Elb fühlte sich immer dorthin gezogen. Maglor hatte noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt Círdan zu fragen, was den Stallburschen so bedrückte, er hatte es vorgehabt aber hatte es dann über seine Begeisterung vollkommen vergessen. Doch war er noch immer besorgt, also ging er ins Ankleidezimmer, schlüpfte schnell in ordentliche Kleidung und machte sich auf die Suche nach Anfael um mit dem Buschen zu sprechen.

Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte, fand Maglor den jungen Elb in der Box seines Hengstes, er saß auf einem Ballen Stroh und hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, ein Fall dunklen Haares verbarg sein Gesicht. Anfael zuckte leicht zusammen, als Maglor ihn sanft ansprach, er war tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen und wischte sich eilig mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika über die Augen, um seinen Tränen zu verbergen.

„Mein Herr, was macht Ihr hier zu so später Stunde?“ stammelte Anfael überrascht und versuchte Maglors Blick auszuweichen.

„Ich könnte dich das Gleiche fragen“, antwortete Maglor und musterte den jungen Noldo eindringlich. „Ich sah dich vom Garten zu den Stallungen gehen und ich muss sagen, dein Verhalten bereitet mir Sorge.“

„Es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht Euch zur Last zu fallen. Ihr braucht meinetwegen nicht beunruhigt sein, Herr“, murmelte Anfael. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Sängers. „Es geht mir gut…ich muss mich nach der Reise wohl erst noch etwas sammeln und an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Es ist nichts, worüber Ihr Euch Sorgen machen müsstet…wirklich!“

„Warum fällt es mir dann so schwer das zu glauben? Anfael, du bist schon vor unserer Abreise jeden Tag trauriger und verschlossener geworden“, erwiderte Maglor sanft und versuchte dabei seine Stimme beruhigend klingen zu lassen. „Ich weiß, dass du geweint hast, als ich gerade in den Stall gekommen bin und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich so gesehen habe. Am Hafen, in der Nacht, als wir in Avallóne angekommen sind und auch in der Nacht bevor wir Mithlond verlassen haben.“

„Es ist nichts, mein Herr. Macht Euch keine Gedanken um mich, ich kann auf mich selber achtgeben.“ Anfael stand auf, ging zu seinem Hengst hinüber und begann die seidige Mähne des Tiers zu bürsten.

Maglor erkannte, dass es zu nichts führen würde, den jungen Noldo weiter auszufragen. Er konnte ihn nicht dazu zwingen mit ihm zu sprechen, Anfael musste von sich aus Vertrauen fassen und ihm sein Herz ausschütten. Dennoch entschied sich Maglor dagegen gleich zum Haus zurückzugehen, etwas in den Augen des jungen Elb verriet ihm, dass Anfael sich ihm anvertrauen würde, wenn er ihm etwas Zeit gab, sich zu beruhigen. Er nahm sich eine Bürste, ging hinüber zu Tálagors Box und begann nun ebenfalls die lange Mähne seines Hengsts zu bürsten, wobei er das Tier immer wieder sanft hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Anfael Maglor zögerlich folgte, sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf einem Strohballen in Tálagors Box niederließ und Maglor lange Augenblicke nachdenklich musterte.

„Ich…ich fühle mich ein wenig verloren. Die meisten Elben, die segeln, haben hier auf Tol Eressea oder in Valinor Familie. Sie haben einen Ort an den sie gehen können, jemanden der sie erwartet“, murmelte Anfael traurig. „Ich habe niemanden, ich fühle mich innerlich so leer…es tut weh.“

„Hast du denn keine Familie, Anfael?“, fragte Maglor besorgt. „Angehörige, die darauf warten dich in ihre Arme zu schließen?“

„Diejenigen, die froh darüber wären mich zu sehen, meine Eltern und die Eltern meines Vaters…sie wandeln noch in den Hallen der Toten“, antwortete Anfael mit unsteter Stimme und erzitterte leicht. „Der Rest meiner Familie…sie wollen meine Gesellschaft nicht, sie sind nicht gekommen, um mich zu begrüßen…sie haben nicht einmal Nachricht geschickt.“

„Wussten sie denn von deiner Ankunft?“ fragte Maglor vorsichtig. „Vielleicht haben sie es nur nicht rechtzeitig nach Avallóne geschafft.“

„Sie _wussten _ es, Dolvaen hat sie früh genug davon in Kenntnis gesetzt“, funkelte Anfael Maglor gereizt an, bevor sein Blick wieder traurig wurde und er erneut mit Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie so reagieren würden. Sie wollen mich nicht an ihrer Seite…sie hassen mich.“

„Hassen?“ Maglor sog erschrocken Luft ein und legte instinktiv seinen Arm um die Schultern des jüngeren Elb um ihn zu trösten. „Aber warum sollten sie dich denn hassen, Anfael?“

„Die Eltern meiner Mutter und ihr Bruder, sie wünschten ich wäre nie geboren worden. Die Familie meiner Mutter und die meines Vaters haben sich nie sonderlich gut verstanden und die Familie meiner Mutter hat auch nie ihrer Bundschließung zugestimmt“, stammelte Anfael niedergeschlagen. „Mutters Vater ist sogar so weit gegangen und hat öffentlich erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr seine Tochter sei.“

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?“, fragte der Sänger überrascht und rieb sanft in beruhigenden Kreisen den Rücken des jungen Stallbuschen. „Selbst wenn er mit der Wahl deiner Mutter nicht einverstanden war, es hätte bestimmt andere Wege gegeben die Spannungen beizulegen.“

„Meine Mutter entstammte einem noblen Haus, und auch wenn ihre Familie über die Jahrtausende hinweg an Einfluss verloren hat, so war ihr Vater doch immer ein sehr stolzer Mann. Mein Vater stammte vom Wandernden Volk, einfache Leute aber offen und herzlich. Ich habe die Eltern meines Vaters nie kennengelernt, aber er hat oft von ihnen gesprochen“, erklärte Anfael langsam und konnte dabei seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Meine Eltern haben sich sehr geliebt und als mein Großvater sich weigerte ihnen seinen Segen zu geben, da ist Mutter ihrem Herzen gefolgt und hat sich dem Wandernden Volk angeschlossen. Ihre Familie hat Mittelerde noch vor meiner Geburt verlassen. Ich vermisse meine Eltern…ich hab sie schon vor so langer Zeit verloren, ich kann mich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Ich war doch noch ein Elbling, als sie mir genommen wurden.“

„Der Verlust deiner Eltern tut mir leid, Anfael. Ich hoffe aus ganzem Herzen, dass sie bald wiedergeboren werden“, erwiderte Maglor mitfühlend. „Was ist ihnen zugestoßen?“

Im Stillen schalt sich Maglor für seine unbedachte Frage, es würde dem jungen Elb sicher nicht helfen über den Tod seiner Eltern zu sprechen. Anfaels Gesicht war bei der Frage erbleicht, erneut sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Der Sänger wollte sich gerade für seine gedankenlose Frage entschuldigen, als Anfael mit leiser Stimme wieder zu erzählen begann.

„Vater hat mich und Mutter kurz vor dem Ringkrieg nach Mithlond gebracht, er dachte es wäre dort sicherer. Mutter hat ihn angefleht bei uns zu bleiben, aber da das Wandernde Volk oft Reisende als Eskorte begleitet, hat er uns dann doch verlassen“, berichtete Anfael traurig, während Tränen seine Wangen hinabrannen. „Er ist nie zurückgekehrt…sie wurden auf dem Rückweg nach Mithlond von Orks angegriffen und er wurde erschlagen. Mutters Herz ist daran zerbrochen und sie ist nur wenig später vor Trauer einfach dahingeschwunden. Ihre Liebe für mich war nicht stark genug um sie am Leben zu halten.“

„Es betrübt mich zutiefst, dass du all das als Kind durchstehen musstest“, sprach Maglor ruhig und schloss den verstörten Elb in eine warme Umarmung. „Wer hat sich in Mithlond um dich gekümmert? Jemand muss sich deiner angenommen haben, als du noch klein warst.“

“Dolvaen und Lothwen haben mich aufgenommen, ihre eigenen Kinder waren schon lange erwachsen. Ihre Tochter hat oft auf mich aufgepasst, mir Geschichten erzählt und für mich gesungen. Und ihr Sohn hat mir später beigebracht, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht und mich zu reiten gelehrt“, erklärte Anfael mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich habe Pferde schon immer über alles geliebt. Als ich größer war, hat man mir gestattet in den Ställen auszuhelfen und später hat mir Lord Círdan erlaubt als Stallbursche zu arbeiten. Die Pferde sind meine Freunde, mein Leben…sie nehmen mich einfach so, wie ich bin und ihnen ist es vollkommen egal, woher ich stamme.“

Anfaels Züge hellten sich auf, sobald er von seinen geliebten Pferden sprach, und doch, darunter lag noch immer Trauer, die Maglor zutiefst berührte. Er konnte nur schwer verstehen, wie die Großeltern des jungen Noldo so kaltherzig sein konnten und ihren Enkel einfach abweisen konnten, ohne ihn je kennengelernt zu haben. Doch er war selbst in den Adel hineingeboren worden und wusste nur zu gut, dass es hinter der makellosen Maske nicht unüblich gewesen war Eheschließungen aus politischen Gründen zu arrangieren, um Adelshäuser aneinander zu binden und Vorteile daraus zu ziehen. Die jungen adeligen Elben waren oft mit der Überzeugung aufgewachsen, dass nur jemand ihres Standes auch eine geeignete Partie war.

Diese Denkweise hatte Maglor immer angewidert. Seine eigene Mutter, auch wenn ihr Vater einer der höchst gepriesensten Schmiede Valinors war, entstammte nicht dem Adel, sondern aus bürgerlichem Hause. Aber sein Vater hatte sich stur geweigert die unausgesprochenen Gesetze zu achten, als er seine Gemahlin wählte. Für Maglor hatte es immer außer Frage gestanden, dass er, würde er sich je binden, nur seinem Herzen folgen würde. Sein Vater hätte ihn nie zu einer Bundschließung gedrängt, die er nicht wollte. Er hatte gedacht, diese engstirnige Ansicht des Adels hätte sich über die Jahrtausende hinweg zumindest in Mittelerde geändert, aber Anfaels Geschichte zeigte ihm, dass sie auch heute noch Anhänger hatte.

„Mein Herr“, Anfaels zurückhaltende Stimme riss den Sänger aus seinen Gedanken. „Sorgt Euch nicht um mich, ich komme schon zurecht. Ich weiß, ihr habt schier endlosen Schmerz und Trauer erfahren und ich will Euch nicht noch mehr aufbürden. Meine Probleme…sie sind nichts gegenüber dem, was Euch widerfahren ist.“

„Nein, Anfael…was ich erdulden musste, habe ich _selber verschuldet_. Ab du, _du hast  nichts getan_ um den Schmerz zu verdienen, den sie dir auferlegen“, erwiderte Maglor, erstaunt über die Tiefgründigkeit von Anfaels Worten, trotz seines scheinbar jungen Alters. „Anfael, wie alt bist du?“

„Ich bin vergangenen Sommer siebenundachtzig Jahre alt geworden, mein Herr. Ich bin alt genug, um auf mich selber aufzupassen“, antwortete der junge Elb und Trotz flammte in seinen Augen auf. „Ich habe genügend Geld beiseitegelegt, um in einem Gasthof bleiben zu können, bis ich eine Anstellung und eine neue Unterkunft gefunden habe. Viele Leute aus Mithlond und vom Wandernden Volk leben hier, ich bin sicher jemand würde mich aufnehmen, wenn es nicht anders geht und sie werden sich alle umhören, ob jemand einen Stallburschen sucht.“

„Ich kenne da jemanden, der einen neuen Stallmeister sucht“, sagte Maglor ernsthaft und musste über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck den Burschen lächeln. „Jetzt, da ich so ein prächtiges Haus mit solch geräumigen Stallungen habe, da beabsichtige ich natürlich auch viele Pferde zu haben und daher brauche ich einen Stallmeister und Stallburschen.“

Zunächst hellten sich Anfaels Züge auf, doch dann ersetzte ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln den freudigen Ausdruck und er schaute Maglor mit erneut aufflammendem Trotz an. Der Sänger kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut, er selbst hatte Círdan unzählige Male so angeblickt, wenn sein Geliebter irgendetwas getan oder angeboten hatte, das er für Mitleid gehalten hatte. Der Trotz in den Augen des jungen Elb wandelte sich in Zorn und er sprang plötzlich auf die Füße und versuchte davonzulaufen. Aber Maglor packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich brauche Euer Mitleid nicht“, zischte Anfael und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Und ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht, um zurechtzukommen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Lasst mich los, es geht Euch nichts an.”

“Hör auf Zappeln und hör mir zu, Anfael“, befahl Maglor knapp und zog den Burschen wieder neben sich auf den Strohballen. „Glaubst du wirklich, mein Denken ist geleitet von reiner Wohltätigkeit?“

Anfael antwortete nicht und blickte Maglor weiterhin zornig an.

„Du irrst. Ich selber mag es nicht sonderlich bemitleidet zu werden, daher würde ich auch niemals etwas rein aus diesem Beweggrund anbieten“, erklärte Maglor und seine Stimme wurde wieder sanfter. „Ich habe es vorgeschlagen, weil du für diese Position bestens geeignet bist. Ich habe dich mit den Pferden beobachtet, wie du dich um sie sorgst, und ich würde meine Pferde keinen geringeren Händen anvertrauen wollen.“

„Meint ihr das ernst, mein Herr? Aber der Stall _meister_ “, rief Anfael überrascht aus und schaute Maglor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich war in Mithlond nur ein einfacher Stallbursche. Als Stallmeister würde ich _alle_ Belange organisieren, die die Pferde betreffen…und ich würde die Stallburschen befehligen.“

„Aber hast du nicht genau das getan, bevor wir Mithlond verlassen haben?“, fragte Maglor mit einem Lächeln, wartete aber nicht die Antwort des jungen Noldo ab. „Du allein hast die Versorgung und den Transport der Pferde organisiert, da die älteren Stallburschen mit ihren Haushalten beschäftigt waren. Ich habe gesehen, wie du weit älteren Elben Anweisungen erteilt hast und sie zurechtgewiesen hast, wenn sie den Pferden nicht die Pflege haben zukommen lassen, die du für richtig hältst…und sie haben dir gehorcht, ohne deine Worte infrage zu stellen.“

„Es war doch niemand sonst da, um sich um alles zu kümmern. Der Stallmeister und die dienstälteren Stallburschen waren schon vorausgesegelt und die Übrigen, waren anderweitig eingebunden“, erwiderte Anfael und errötete leicht als er Maglor einen entschuldigenden Blick und ein zaghaftes Lächeln zuwarf. „War es da nicht meine Pflicht die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen? Ich würde es niemals zulassen, dass die Tiere vernachlässigt werden, nur, weil es allen anderen an Zeit mangelt, um sie angemessen zu versorgen.“

„Siehst du? Genau deshalb denke ich, dass du die beste Wahl für diese Position bist. Du bist deinen geliebten Pferden gegenüber aufopferungsvoll loyal und denkst an sie, noch bevor du an dich selber denkst.“ Maglor grinste breit, als Anfael noch tiefer errötete. „Hat es dir gefallen Verantwortung für all diese Pflichten zu tragen? Wenn du sich als Stallbursche wohler fühlst, dann würde ich deinen Wunsch natürlich respektieren. Ich bin auch auf der Suche nach zuverlässigen Stallburschen und du wärst jederzeit willkommen.“

„Naja, ja…es hat sich gut angefühlt das Sagen zu haben. Ich habe mich oft mit dem Stallmeister gestritten, wenn ich der Meinung war, etwas sollte anders gehandhabt werden, weil es besser für die Pferde wäre. Aber er hat mir nie zugehört und das hat mich immer so wütend gemacht“, schimpfte Anfael, doch dann breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe all die Dinge geändert, über die wir uns nicht einig gewesen waren, sobald er gesegelt war. Ich wäre sehr gerne Euer Stallmeister, mein Herr…und ich denke ich sollte mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Ich habe mich Euch gegenüber im Ton vergriffen und es stand mir nicht zu.“

„Schon vergessen, Anfael. Ich habe dir das nicht übel genommen. Du bist ein Noldo, und wir sind nun einmal stolz und stur“, lachte Maglor und warf dem jüngeren Elb dann einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Dann ist es also abgemacht? Aber ich behalte mir vor gewisse Bedingungen zu setzen.“

„Und welche wären das, Herr?“ fragte Anfael vorsichtig, begegnete Maglors Blick jedoch standhaft.

„Du wirst mit allem ausgestattet, das du für deine Arbeit benötigst, inklusive eines kleinen Arbeitszimmers. Ich bin mir sicher Dolvaen kann das arrangieren. Du wirst mich und Círdan bei der Einstellung der neuen Stallburschen, die dir ja schließlich direkt unterstehen werden, beraten und auch beim Erwerb der neuen Pferde“, erörterte Maglor trocken und konnte dabei kaum sein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er Anfaels verdutzte Miene beobachtete.

„Darauf kann ich mich wohl einlassen, mein Herr“, stimmte Anfael mit einem Nicken zu.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig. Du solltest dir vor allem die folgenden Punkte gut merken: Der Stall ist für die Pferde, Elben wohnen im Haus und vor allem schlafen sie auch dort. Es sei denn, sie sind für die Nachtaufsicht in den Stallungen eingeteilt oder es liegen andere zwingende Gründe vor, die ihre ständige Anwesenheit dort verlangen“, erklärte Maglor bestimmt. „Kost und Logis sind für alle Bediensteten des Hauses natürlich frei. Dir werden eigene Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen, und da die meisten Zimmer ohnehin noch unbewohnt sind, steht es dir frei zu wählen. Aber wage es nicht, eines der bescheidenen Dienerquartiere auszusuchen, sie sind nicht standesgemäß für deine neue Position. Des Weiteren steht es dir zu, dein Privatgemach nach deinen Wünschen ausgestattet und möbliert zu bekommen, du wirst einen adäquaten Lohn für deine Arbeit erhalten und eine angemessene Zahl freier Tage.“

„Ich denke, an diese Regeln werde ich mich wohl auch gewöhnen können, Herr“, antwortete Anfael etwas kleinlaut. „Aber ich hoffe Ihr erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich mich auch noch formell kleide, wenn ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer bin. Das wäre eine Bedingung, der ich nur schwer nachgeben könnte.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht Anfael. Ich bitte dich lediglich darum vorzeigbar zu erscheinen, wenn du uns in beratender Tätigkeit zur Seite stehst. Aber ich erwarte nicht von dir, die übermäßig formell zu kleiden.“ Maglor musste nun wirklich über den beinahe schon entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Noldo schmunzeln. „Ich denke Dolvaen wird dich gerne in allen administrativen Tätigkeiten unterweisen und dir helfen, bis du alleine damit zurechtkommst. Und auch Círdan und ich werden dich nicht tadeln, wenn du Fragen hast oder dich anfangs unsicher fühlst. Wenn du dich nach angemessener Zeit dafür entscheidest, dass dir die Position als Stallmeister nicht liegt, oder uns aus irgendeinem anderen Grund verlassen möchtest, dann werden wir das respektieren und dich deshalb keinesfalls geringer schätzen.“

„Ihr seid sehr gütig, mein Herr. Ich danke Euch für das Vertrauen, das ihr in mich setzt“, lächelt der junge Elb etwas scheu. „Ich verspreche, ich werde Euch und Lord Círdan niemals enttäuschen.“

„Oh Bursche, ich denke es gibt nichts, das du tun könntest, um unser Vertrauen in dich zu erschüttern. Du bist noch jung, aber du lernst schnell und wirst deine neuen Aufgaben im Nu meistern.“ Zufrieden legte Maglor wieder seinen Arm um den jüngeren Elb und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Komm, lass uns zurück zum Haus gehen und noch etwas Schlaf finden. Es ist schon fast Morgen und wir werden früh aufbrechen denn wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns.“

 

*~*~*

 

Maglor entkleidete sich lautlos, schlüpfte zurück unter die Laken und fand sich fast augenblicklich in der Umarmung seines Geliebten. Círdan blinzelte schläfrig, doch seine Lippen fanden unbeirrt die seine Gefährten und fingen diese in einem sanften Kuss, der sich schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen Duell ihrer Zungen steigerte. Forsche Finger stimmten mit ein, glitten über sehnige Körper, muskulöse Schultern und wohlgerundete Pobacken, liebkosten jedes Fleckchen seidiger Haut, das sie entdeckten. Atemlos lehnte sich Círdan schließlich zurück und blickte tief in die lustgetrübten Augen seines Gespielen.

„Wo warst du, Geliebter? Du riechst nach Stall…“ setzte Círdan an, doch musste laut aufstöhnen, als Maglors Hand zwischen seine Beine glitt. Schlanke Finger umschlossen seine Erektion, massierten ihn langsam, bis er sich stöhnend wandte und sich der Berührung entgegenbog.

„Willst du mich denn nicht, wenn ich nach Pferd rieche, mein weiser Geliebter?“, neckte der Sänger und beendete die Wonne bringende Liebkosung ganz plötzlich, wofür ihn sein Geliebter mit einem protestierenden Seufzen belohnte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung rollte Círdan sie herum und kam auf seinem Gespielen zu sitzen. „Oh, ich begehre dich“, flüsterte er und rieb seine Erregung aufreizend gegen die Maglors, was diesen laut aufstöhnen ließ. „Es ist sehr erregend, wenn du so…animalisch…riechst. Es weckt in mir die Vorstellung, wie du über mich herfällst…wild und ungezähmt.“

„Einen wilden und ungezähmten Ritt, das kannst du gerne haben…“, setzte Maglor zu einer Antwort an, aber seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst, als Círdan weiter nach unten glitt und sein pulsierendes Fleisch plötzlich von den warmen, feuchten Lippen seines Geliebten umschlossen wurde. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Verlangen, als Círdan ihn wieder und wieder bis an seine Grenzen reizte, ihm jedoch die süße Erlösung versagte.

„Es weckt in mir auch die Vorstellung…“, wisperte Círdan und leckte mit der Zungenspitze die Lusttropen auf, die Maglors Erregung hinabrannen. „…wie du wohl aussiehst, wenn du vor mir kniest, mein wilder Geliebter. Stolz und stur und doch so nach meiner Berührung verlangend.“

Maglor zog Círdan zu sich herauf, küsste ihn stürmisch und schmeckte sich selbst auf dessen Zunge. Es erregte ihn nur noch mehr, seine Lenden pulsierten schmerzhaft und seine Hüften zuckten auf der Suche nach mehr wohliger Reibung. Beide stöhnten vor Lust laut auf und Maglor kralle seine Finger in Círdans Pobacken, als dieser seine harte Erektion provozierend gegen die Seine rieb. Beide konnten ihren Höhepunkt kaum zurückhalten und rang mit ihrer Selbstkontrolle.

„Maglor…mehr…jetzt“, stöhnte Círdan beinahe verzweifelt, seine Stimme rau vor Verlangen, während sein Körper vor Vorfreude bebte.

„Dann nimm dir, wonach es dir begehrt“, flüsterte der Sänger gegen die vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen seines Gefährten. „Du wolltest…reiten, dann reite auf mir und zeig mir, wie sehr es dich nach mir verlangt, Geliebter.“

Maglor blickte in die lustverschleierten Augen seines Geliebten, ergriff Círdans Hüften und hielt sie fest, während der ältere Elb sich über seiner Erregung positionierte und dann langsam niedersank und ihn in sich aufnahm. Ein heiseres Zischen entwich Círdans Lippen, als Maglor ohne Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang und ein kurzer Ausdruck von Schmerz spielte über seine Züge. Aber als der Sänger tief in ihn stieß und seinen Lustpunkt streifte, schrie er vor Verlangen auf als Pein und Pläsier sich vermischten und ihn in einem Sog der Leidenschaft davontrugen.

Sie ließen sich gehen, bewegten sich immer schneller gegeneinander und verloren sich in den Wellen der Lust, die sie schnell ihrem Höhepunkt entgegentrugen. Maglor zog Círdan zu sich hinab, schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch während Círdans Erektion zwischen ihren eng aneinander gepressten Körpern gefangen war und wurde mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen nur noch mehr stimuliert. Wieder und wieder stieß Maglor hart in seinen Geliebten und Círdan kam ihm entgegen, nahm ihn noch tiefer in sich auf, sodass jeder Stoß seinen Lustpunkt streifte und sie schließlich mit einem heiseren Schrei zusammen ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Erschöpft brach Círdan auf Maglor zusammen, ließ seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter sinken und spürte den rasenden Herzschlag des erhitzten Körpers unter ihm. Maglor hielt ihn noch immer eng umschlungen, ließ ihn nicht los, selbst als er ihre verschwitzen Körper schließlich langsam auf die Seite rollte und Círdans Kopf an seiner Brust bettete.

 

*~*

 

“Was hat dich also mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und zu den Stallungen getrieben?“, murmelte Círdan schläfrig und schmiegte sich noch enger an Maglor. „Ich hoffe doch, du hast nicht wieder versucht vor mir zu fliehen.“

„Nein, ich werde nie wieder vor dir davonlaufen. Ich liebe dich. Aber ich weiß, wie sehr dich mein kopfloses Handeln damals verletzt hat. Vergib mir“, flüsterte Maglor und küsste sanft das silbrige Haar seines Geliebten. „Ich habe vom Balkon aus gesehen wie sich Anfael zu den Stallungen geschlichen hat. Sein seltsames Verhalten und die andauernde Niedergeschlagenheit des Burschen haben mir Sorge bereitet. Ich wollte schon lange mit dir darüber sprechen, aber es hat sich nie die richtige Gelegenheit ergeben. Ich bin ihm in den Stall gefolgt, um mit ihm zu reden.“

„Ja…ich hatte auch schon mit dir darüber sprechen wollen“, nickte Círdan zustimmend. „Er hat seine eigene traurige Vergangenheit und Dinge, die ihn belasten. Hat er dir davon erzählt?“

„Er hat mir von seinen Eltern erzählt und von der Familie seiner Mutter…die ihn anscheinend verachtet“, bestätigte Maglor und konnte den Zorn in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken. „Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie so grausam sind und ihn einfach abweisen, ohne ihn je kennengelernt zu haben.“

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Nach dem Tod von Anfaels Eltern habe ich einen Freund, der die Reise nach Valinor antrat, gebeten, Anfaels Familie dort aufzusuchen und ihnen zu berichten, was geschehen ist. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sie das Kind zu sich nehmen wollen würden, um ihn in Valinor großzuziehen“, berichtete Círdan mit düsterer Miene. „Sie haben kalt reagiert und gesagt, das Kind ginge sie nichts an und es wäre ihnen egal, was aus dem Jungen würde. Da Lothwen sich ohnehin bereits um den Jungen gekümmert hat, wusste ich, er würde dort ein liebevolles Zuhause haben und dass Dolvaen wie er ein Noldo ist, hat Anfael immer ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit vermittelt.“

„Wie hast du überhaupt die Antwort von Anfaels Großeltern erfahren?“, fragte Maglor neugierig. Er hatte oft Gerüchte gehört, dass sein Geliebter all die Jahrtausende mit Valinor in Kontakt gestanden hatte, denn man sagte er hätte über Dinge Bescheid gewusst, die er nur von dort hätte erfahren können.

„Der Palantir im Elostirion. Ich war der Wächter dieses Steins, seit Elendil ihm seinen Platz dort im Turm gab. Er war nach Westen ausgerichtet, hin zum Meisterstein hier im Turm von Avallóne. Unter den Menschen heißt es zwar, dass man durch den Elendilstein nur sehen, nicht aber mit dem Meistersein kommunizieren konnte, aber das ist nur eine Mär“, erklärte Círdan mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Es war ein Geschenk der Valar an die Menschen, durch den Stein hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Unsterblichen Lande erhaschen zu dürfen, aber mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, war ihnen nicht gestattet. Für uns Elben jedoch war dies möglich, wir haben dieses Geheimnis den Menschen aber nie verraten.“

„Das erklärt so einiges. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du etwa die Maier des Meers oder womöglich Ulmo höchstpersönlich damit belästigt hast“, lachte Maglor und küsste seinen Geliebten auf die Stirn.

„Oh, ich habe hin und wieder mit ihnen gesprochen und manchmal haben sie mir Visionen über die Zukunft gesandt. Vor allem zu der Zeit, als mir noch keiner der Palantiri zur Verfügung stand. Aber dies war eine private Angelegenheit, es gab also keinen Grund sie zu involvieren“, scherzte Círdan, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich habe es Anfael erzählt, als er mündig wurde. Ich hatte kein Recht es vor ihm zu verbergen, auch wenn es mir im Herzen wehtat, ihm die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.“

„Er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen, da bin ich mir sicher“, murmelte Maglor düster.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich denke unterbewusst muss er es schon immer geahnt haben, er hat selbst als kleines Kind nie nach der Familie seiner Mutter gefragt, oder warum wir ihn nicht zu ihnen nach Valinor geschickt haben. Dennoch, als ich ihm von ihrer Ablehnung berichtet habe, hat er sich geweigert es zu glauben und sich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass sie, seine einzigen noch lebenden Anverwandten, ihn doch nicht einfach abweisen könnten.“ Círdan seufzte frustriert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Dolvaen schließlich gesegelt ist, hat Anfael ihm einen Brief für seine Großeltern mitgegeben. Jedes Wort, das er geschrieben hat, kam von Herzen und er hat so viel Hoffnung darauf gesetzt. Der Palantir war bereits mit Elrond und Galadriel nach Valinor gesandt worden, daher konnte er nichts anderes tun als warten, bis wir schließlich selber in den Westen segeln würden. Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie sehr er gelitten haben muss, als er erfahren hat, dass sie ihn wieder abgewiesen haben.“

„Er leidet _noch immer!_ Er hat geweint, als ich ihn im Stall gefunden habe“, erwiderte Maglor aufgebracht. „Es ist so falsch. Selbst ich…ein Sippenmörder, wurde von den liebenden Armen meiner Mutter empfangen und Anfael, der sicherlich niemandem je etwas Böses getan hat, weint sich in den Schlaf.“

„Er fühlt sich verloren. An seine ersten Jahre beim Wandernden Volk kann er sich kaum noch erinnern, Mithlond ist das einzige Zuhause, das er je gekannt hat“, antwortete Círdan schwermütig. „Ich denke es wäre gut, ihm eine Anstellung in unserem Haushalt zu geben. Er ist unbestritten loyal und erfüllt seine Pflichten immer zuverlässig.“

„Du musst mich nicht erst davon überzeugen, mein weiser Geliebter“, lachte Maglor. „Ich habe seinen Wert schon in Mithlond erkannt und daher habe ich mir die Freiheit erlaubt, ihn als unseren neuen Stallmeister einzustellen. Er wird anfänglich wohl noch etwas Hilfe bei den administrativen Aufgaben brauchen, aber ich bin mir sicher er wird schnell in die Position hineinwachsen.“

„Wie ich sehe, bist du mir dieses Mal einen Schritt voraus. Genau das hatte ich auch im Sinn.“ Círdan nickte zustimmend und vergrub zufrieden sein Gesicht in Maglors Haar. „Er ist ein intelligenter und fleißiger junger Bursche, ich dachte es wäre an der Zeit ihm mehr Verantwortung zu übertragen als die eines einfachen Stallburschen.“

 _  
~ Ende der Rückblende ~ _

 

 _   
_

Das muntere Plappern des Elblings und das sanfte Lachen der Mutter rissen Maglor aus seinen Gedanken. In der Tat, genau wie er es Maglor in jener Nacht im Stall versprochen hatte, hatte Anfael sie nie enttäuscht und sich schnell in seine neuen Pflichten eingearbeitet. In den fünfzig Jahren, die seither vergangen waren, hatte der schlaksige Bursche sich zu einen starken und stolzen Noldo entwickelt, war ein enger, treuer Freund von Maglor und Círdan geworden und ein liebevoller Ehemann und Vater für seine Frau und ihren kleinen Sohn. Und auch wenn es neben seinen geliebten Pferden nun auch andere, wichtigere Dinge in seinem Leben gab, so hatte er doch nie seine Pflicht den Tieren gegenüber vernachlässigt.

Belegurwen, dieselbe junge Maid, die in Mithlond vor ihrer Abreise immer die Kinder gehütet hatte, war einen Monat nach ihrer Ankunft auf Tol Eressea als Magd in den Dienst ihres Haushalts getreten. Wie auch Anfales Eltern, wandelten die ihren ebenfalls noch in den Hallen des Wartens, doch sie hatte sich auch nicht bereit gefühlt, zu ihren entfernteren Verwandten nach Valinor zu ziehen. Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass Círdan und Maglor ein riesiges Anwesen, etwas außerhalb von Avallóne beziehen würden und so war Belegruwen den beiden Lords schließlich etwas schüchtern vorstellig geworden und hatte um eine Anstellung ersucht, die man ihr herzlich gerne gab.

Anfael und Belegurwen waren etwa im gleichen Alter und hatten sich schnell angefreundet, auch wenn sie zuvor in Mithlond eigentlich kaum Notiz voneinander genommen hatte. Aus ihrer Freundschaft war langsam zärtliche Zuneigung aufgekeimt, die später zu tiefer Liebe erblüht war. Das junge Paar war vor sieben Jahren den Bund miteinander eingegangen und nur zwei Jahre später war ihr kleiner Sohn zur Welt gekommen. Belegurwen hatte das Kind Alagion genannt, denn der Elbling schien das ganze liebenswürdige Ungestüm seines Vaters geerbt zu haben, und auch Anfaels dunkles Haar…doch die Augen des Jungen waren von der gleichen hellblauen Farbe wie die seiner Mutter.

Die formelle Bundschließung war in den wundervollen Gärten des Anwesens abgehalten worden und Círdan hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Zeremonie persönlich zu leiten und das glückliche Paar im Bund zu vereinen. Das darauf folgende Fest war die erst große Feierlichkeiten in der großen Festhalle des Hauses gewesen und nicht nur unzählige Leute aus Mithlond und vom Wandernden Volk machten dem jungen Paar ihre Aufwartung, sondern auch viele der neu gewonnenen Freunde von Tol Eressea kamen, um mit ihnen zu feiern.

Zu Anfaels großer Überraschung übersandte auch der Bruder seiner Mutter Glückwünsche zur Hochzeit und ein mehr als großzügiges Geschenk und auch nach der Geburt des kleinen Alagion überbrachte ein Bote eine Nachricht und weitere Geschenke. Anfaels Großeltern hielten noch immer ihre Distanz, aber Maglor wusste, wie viel es seinem Freund bedeutete, dass zumindest sein Onkel langsam versuchte Kontakt zu ihm aufzubauen und so das zugefügte Leid wiedergutzumachen.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (S) Anfael – Großzügiges Geschenk
> 
> (S) Dolvaen – Schlaukopf
> 
> (S) Lothwen – Blumenmaid
> 
> (S) Belegurwen – Großherzige Maid
> 
> (S) Alagion – Ungestümer/Stürmischer Sohn oder Sohn des Ungestümen/Stürmischen => in diesem Fall passt beides sehr gut!
> 
> Anfael wirkt mit seinen anfangs 87 Jahren von seiner körperlichen Erscheinung her recht schlaksig und etwas knabenhaft, zwar hochgewachsen aber seine Statur ist recht dünn und noch nicht so definiert, wie die eines voll ausgewachsenen Elbs. Elben durchleben etwa zwischen ihrem fünfzigsten bis hundertsten Lebensjahr die körperliche Phase der Pubertät.
> 
> Mein Wanderndes Volk hier, ist nicht wirklich Tolkien getreu, eher so ein Mischmasch aus Hinweisen die Tolkien gegeben hat und meiner eigenen Vorstellung. Im Grunde genommen baut es auf den wenigen Informationen auf, die Tolkien uns über Gildor Inglorion und seine Wandernden Gefährten gegeben hat. Dann hab ich auch noch einige wenige interessante Sachen in Sekundärliteratur und Essays zu Tolkiens Werken gefunden, die sich auch damit beschäftigt haben. Die Grundlage: Sie reisen kreuz und quer durch Eriador, agieren öfter mal als Nachrichten Übermittler und begleiten auch manchmal Gruppen von Reisenden Elben. Allerdings haben sie wohl dennoch ein ‚festes‘ Zuhause nahe Bruchtal. Für meine Idee vom Wandernden Volk habe ich die Grundlage dann etwas ausgeschmückt und ‚aufgeblasen‘.
> 
> Mein Wanderndes Volk lebt mehr oder weniger noch nomadischer aber sie haben versteckte Lagerplätze, die sie immer wieder aufsuchen (vor allem als Winterlager) und besuchen auch oft die unterschiedlichen Elbenreiche. Zu ihnen gehören Angehörige unterschiedlicher Elbenstämme: Noldor, Sindar, Nandor oder Vermischungen daraus. Sie reisen üblicherweise in kleineren Gruppen, oft Familienverbände, manchmal schließen sie sich aber auch zu größeren Gruppen zusammen, bzw. treffen in gemeinsamen Lagern, um zu handeln und Informationen auszutauschen. Wenn sie nicht unter freiem Himmel schlafen, dann leben sie in Zelten, die sehr komfortabel aber leicht zu verpacken und zu transportieren sind. Üblicherweise gehören zum Hausstand der Gruppe auch immer viele Pferde, Reittiere und Lasttiere.
> 
> Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass unter ihnen auch viele reisende Musikanten und Gaukler sind, außerdem schnappen sie, wenn sie die unterschiedlichen Elbenreiche besuchen, die neusten Nachrichten, Klatsch und Tratsch auf und tragen diesen weiter. Die Gruppe lebt weitestgehend von der Jagd und dem, was die Natur ihnen bietet, aber wenn es sich so ergibt, handeln oder tauschen sie auch und beschaffen sich so Vorräte, die sie sonst nicht bekommen könnten. Sie müssen sich ja auch Kleidung und Waffen besorgen. Die Männer der Gruppe sind alle ausgezeichnete Jäger und Krieger, denn das Leben auf Wanderschaft birgt auch Gefahren und es gehören neben Frauen auch Kinder zur Gruppe. Aufgrund ihrer großen Erfahrung als ‚professionelle Wanderer‘, schließen sich Reisende ihnen oft für eine Weile an, wenn ihr weg in die gleiche Richtung führt, oder sie werden sogar als Eskorte angeheuert.
> 
> Naja, das ist so in etwa, was mir vorgeschwebt hat.


	9. Fäden im Gespinst von Erus Willen

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Maglor legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nippte an seinen Wein, während er noch einmal die Zeilen überflog, die er gerade geschrieben hatte. Als die Tinte getrocknet war, rollte er das Pergament sorgsam zusammen, erwärmte Wachs über einer Kerze und verschloss die Schriftrolle mit seinem formellen Siegel, dann legte er sie auf einen Stapel weiterer Schriftstücke. Er hatte einen großen Teil des Nachmittags und Vorabends damit verbracht, Korrespondenz aus Valinor zu beantworten. Ein Bote aus Avallóne würde die Schriftrollen am kommenden Morgen abholen und dann zum Festland reisen, um sie entweder direkt ihren Empfängern zu überbringen, oder anderen Boten zu übergeben, die sie weitertragen würden.

Der Sänger stand auf, ging hinüber zur weit geöffneten Terrassentür seines Arbeitszimmers und trat hinaus auf die Kolonnade, dort ließ er seinen Blick langsam über die Gärten gleiten, die in den warmen, güldenen Glanz der Abendsonne getaucht waren. Er hatte lange über den Brief nachgesonnen, den er gerade geschrieben hatte, die Antwort auf eine Einladung, die er schon vor Wochen erhalten hatte. Ein Fest, das in einem Monat im königlichen Palast in Tirion abgehalten werden sollte, und das Ersuchen an ihn, dort zu spielen. Seit er sich auf Tol Eressea niedergelassen hatte, waren ihm Dutzende solcher Einladungen zugegangen, doch er hatte sie alle abgelehnt, war einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen an den Ort zurückzukehren, den er einst einmal sein Zuhause genannt hatte.

Dieses Mal jedoch hatte er nicht abgelehnt. Es hatte das Gefühl, es war an der Zeit sich aus seinem kleinen, geschützten Refugium hervorzuwagen und sich seinen inneren Dämonen zu stellen…und er würde dabei nicht alleine sein, Círdan würde ihn begleiten. Es hatte Jahrzehnte gedauert, aber Maglors Seele hatte Frieden gefunden und er hatte gelernt mit seiner Vergangenheit umzugehen und sich selbst die Schuld, die er immer noch in seinem Herzen verspürte, zu vergeben. Es war ein harter, schwerer Weg gewesen, und sein innerer Friede war noch sehr zerbrechlich, aber Maglor fühlte sich zumindest in der Gesellschaft seines Gefährten, seiner Mutter und der Angehörigen seines Haushalts wohl und unbeschwert. Er hatte auf Tol Eressea sogar neue Freunde gefunden, aber der Gedanke daran, nach Tirion zurückzukehren und seine eigene Verwandtschaft und jene, die einst als Prinz zu ihm aufgeblickt hatten, zu sehen, bereitete ihm Unwohlsein.

Als sich die Nachricht von seiner Rückkehr aus dem Exil herumgesprochen hatte, war Nachricht über Nachricht von Boten überbracht worden. Hauptsächlich Briefe seiner engen Verwandten, aber auch derer, die er früher seine Freunde genannt hatte oder von Adeligen und Kriegern, die einst seinem Haushalt gedient hatten. Die schiere Anzahlzahl der Briefe hatte Maglor überwältigt und er hatte lange mit sich selbst gerungen, ober er sie lesen sollte oder nicht, unsicher, ob er imstande wäre ihre Verachtung zu ertragen. Wie sonst hätten sie auf seine Ankunft reagieren sollen? Doch als er schließlich seinen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, um die Schriftstücke zu öffnen, hatte er erkannt, dass sie alle warme Willkommensgrüße waren…frei von jeglicher Geringschätzung.

Maglor hatte sich Zeit gelassen, all die Schreiben zu beantworten. Er war unsicher gewesen, was er all jenen schreiben sollte, die er seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gesehen hatte und als er schließlich zu Feder und Pergament gegriffen hatte, war er angespannt gewesen. Die Worte, die er zu Papier gebracht hatte, waren höflich und reserviert gewesen, doch seine Hand hatte seine Nervosität nicht verraten, seine Schrift souverän und fließend, mit demselben eleganten Schwung, der sie schon immer geprägt hatte. Maglor hatte die Briefe mit seinem persönlichen Siegel verschlossen, der Gedanke, das formelle Sigel des Haus Feanors zu verwenden, war ihm, nach all den schändlichen Taten, die sie verübt hatten, wie eine Beleidigung vorgekommen.

Mit den Jahren hatte sich die unangenehme Anspannung, wenn er Nachricht aus Valinor erhielt, gelegt. Neben seiner Mutter schrieb ihm sein Neffe Celebrimbor regelmäßig, und Maglor war froh gewesen zu hören, dass es ihm in Valinor gut ergangen war und er leicht Fuß gefasst hatte. Nerdanel hatte ihm schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft berichtet, dass Celebrimbor, der keine Anteil an den schrecklichen Taten gehabt hatte, zu denen Feanors schicksalhafter Eid geführt hatte, nicht lange in den Hallen der Toten hatte verweilen müssen. Die Valar hatten es ihm nicht zur Last gelegt, dass Sauron ihn in der Gestalt von Annatar hatte täuschen können, und so, frei von Schuld, hatte er schon dreihundert Jahre nach seinem Tod die Hallen des Wartens verlassen dürfen und war in Valinor wiedergeboren worden.

Nerdanels Vater, Mahtan, hatte seinen Urenkel warm aufgenommen. Er hatte viele Geschichten über die Kunstfertigkeit seines Nachfahren gehört und die beiden hatten sich sofort prächtig verstanden. Schon wenige Jahre nach seiner Wiedergeburt war Celebrimbor bereits zu einem der Bekanntesten Kunsthandwerker Valinors aufgestiegen und zusammen mit vielen seiner einstigen Gefolgsleute, hatte er die Gwaith-i-Mírdain neu gegründet und ihr Gewerbe florierte. Sein Neffe hatte ihm über die Jahre viele Geschenke übersendet, Meisterwerke, kunstvoll geschaffen von seiner eigenen Hand, aber das wertvollste Geschenk von allen war für Maglor ein Paar zueinander gehöriger Ringe gewesen, die Celebrimbor speziell für ihn und Círdan entworfen und gefertigt hatte.

Auch zu seinem Großvater Mahtan, seinem Onkel Fingolfin und seinen Cousins Fingon und Finrod pflegte Maglor mittlerweile auch einen regen Kontakt, sowie zu einigen alten Bekannten und Freunden, wobei die anfänglich höfliche Zurückhaltung ihrer Schriftwechsel sich schnell zu netter und ungezwungener Konversation gewandelt hatte. Wann immer sie ihn jedoch baten, sie in Tirion zu besuchen, lehnte Maglor freundlich aber bestimmt ab und schob auch ihre Gesuche auf, ihn auf Tol Eressea zu besuchen. Sie hatten seine selbst auferlegte Ungeselligkeit, wie Fingon es zu nennen pflegte, stets respektiert, schickten ihm aber dennoch Einladungen zu jeder Feierlichkeit, die sie abheilten, ohne ernsthaft davon auszugehen, dass Maglor annehmen würde.

 

*~*~*

 

Nun ja, fast alle hatten sie seinen Wunsch nach Abgeschiedenheit respektiert…bis auf _einen_. Der Gedanke daran ließ Maglor schmunzeln, auch wenn ihm eben dieser Elb bis vor wenigen Jahren regelmäßig noch die übelsten schuldbeladenen Albträume verursacht hatte. _Elrond_ , den er als Kind aufgenommen und großgezogen hatte…nachdem er ihn und seinen Zwillingsbruder zuvor gewaltsam ihrem friedlichen Zuhause entrissen und ihnen alles genommen hatte, was ihnen lieb und teuer gewesen war, bei dem gescheiterten Versuch einen der Silmarilli zurückzuerobern.

Er hatte das Leben der Jungen verschont und sie, von Schuld und Schamgefühl getrieben, zu sich genommen, doch hatte er sie schnell ins Herz geschlossen und sie geliebt, als wären sie seine leiblichen Söhne. Ihrem gewaltsamen Start zum Trotz waren die Zwillinge bald ihre anfängliche Furcht hinweggekommen. Sie hatten zunächst zögerlich seine Fürsorge angenommen und später die Liebe, die er ihnen gab, unverfälscht und unbeschwert erwidert. In diesen Jahren hatte Maglor eine ungewohnte Zufriedenheit verspürt, die Zuneigung der Jungen hatte seinen Schmerz gelindert, auch wenn er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie zu Verachtung werden würde, sobald sie alt genug waren, das volle Ausmaß dessen zu verstehen, was man ihnen angetan hatte. Nichts dergleichen war geschehen, Elrond und Elros hatten nie auch nur ein einziges Wort über die Vorkommnisse gesprochen, an die sie sich zweifellos erinnern konnten.

Doch als er schließlich entschieden hatte, die nun beinahe erwachsenen Brüder an Gil-galads Hof nach Balar zu schicken, war er sicher gewesen, sie würden von seinen Taten erfahren und mit nichts als tiefer Abscheu an ihn zurückdenken. Maglor hatte sie nach ihrer Abreise nie wiedergesehen, doch sie hatten ihm oft geschrieben und in ihren Briefen hatte kein einziges Wort des Grolls gestanden. Als der Krieg des Zorns über das Land hereingebrochen war, waren die Briefe seltener geworden, aber Maglor war dankbar für jede noch so kleine Nachricht gewesen, die ihn hatte wissen lassen, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie die unzähligen Gefechte unbeschadet überstanden hatten.

Die letzte Nachricht jedoch, die ihn kurz nach dem Ende des Kriegs erreicht hatte, hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert. Sie war von Elros gewesen, ein Abschiedsbrief, der ihn wissen ließ, dass sein einstiger Ziehsohn sich für die Sterblichkeit entschieden hatte und von nun an seinen Lebenspfad, als ein König der Menschen beschreiten würde. Auch die Nachricht, dass Elrond für sich im Gegenzug ein unsterbliches Leben als Elb gewählt hatte, hatte Maglors Schmerz nicht lindern können. Auch jetzt noch krampfte sich sein Herz schmerzlich zusammen, wenn er dem Zwillingsbruder Elronds gedachte, doch er empfand auch Stolz, denn Elros war seinen selbst erwählten Weg unbeirrt und ohne Reue gegangen und seine Lenden war ein Geschlecht entsprungen, das die Jahrtausende überdauert hatte und noch immer fortbestand. Gedankenverloren schüttelte Maglor den Kopf und riss sich schließlich von den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen los.

Als unter der Vielzahl von Willkommensgrüßen auch ein Brief von Elrond gewesen war, hatte er zugleich tiefe Freude und düstere Schuld empfunden. Dieser Brief hatte ihn mehr in Aufruhr versetzt, als all die anderen. Elronds Zeilen waren warm und offenherzig gewesen, doch weder das, noch Círdans beruhigende Worte, hatten es geschafft, die in ihm tobende Unruhe zu besänftigen. Er hatte sich sogar Círdan gegenüber verschlossen und war jeglichen Gesprächen Elrond betreffend kühl ausgewichen. Maglor hatte sich einfach nicht vorstellen können, dass Elrond ihn für das, was er ihm angetan hatte, nicht verachtete, und selbst Círdan, der unzählige Jahre ein enger Freund Elronds gewesen war, hatte ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. Maglor war sich sicher gewesen, er würde nach diesem Höflichkeitsbrief nie wieder ein Wort von Elrond hören, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte ein Bote eine zweite Nachricht des Peredhel überbracht und in den kommenden Jahren waren viele weitere gefolgt.

Entgegen der lockeren Art der Konversation mit seinen Verwandten blieb seine Anspannung, wenn er Elrond schrieb, bestehen. Elrond war und blieb eine ständige Erinnerung an die schändlichen Taten, die er im Zuge von Feanors Eid begangen hatte. Einerseits war Maglor dankbar für jeden Brief des Prerdhel gewesen, aber andererseits hatten sie auch einen stetigen Quell emotionalen Schmerzes dargestellt und er hatte sich gewünscht, Elrond würde den Kontakt zu ihm einfach abbrechen. Wie viele andere auch hatte Elrond ihn persönlich treffen wollen, aber genau wie auch bei allen anderen Einladungen und Gesuchen, hatte Maglor abgelehnt. Doch Elond war niemand, der sich so einfach abwimmeln ließ und nachdem er mehrere Jahrzehnte lang abgewiesen worden war, hatte er die Dinge schließlich einfach selber in die Hand genommen.

Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Sängers und er schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. Elrond war umgeben von so viel der typischen dem Hause Feanors eigenen Sturheit aufgewachsen, er hatte sie sich nicht nur selbst zu eigen gemacht, sondern hatte auch gelernt sie zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Als seine Briefe sich als wenig erfolgreich erwiesen hatten, war der sture Peredhel kurzerhand nach Tol Eressea gereist und hatte erst wenige Minuten vor seinem persönlichen Eintreffen auf den Anwesen einen Boten vorausgeschickt, der deinen Besuch ankündigte. Maglor hatte keinen Ausweg gehabt, dem Treffen noch so kurzfristig aus dem Weg zu gehen, zumindest keinen, den sein Stolz und seine Ehre ihm nicht untersagt hatten, also hatte er gezwungenermaßen nichts anderes tun können, als seinen einstigen Ziehsohn zu empfangen.

Maglor hatte den Verdacht gehabt, dass Círdan vielleicht etwas mit Elronds Überraschungsbesuch zu tun hatte, aber ein Blick zu seinem Geliebten hatte ihm verraten, dass Círdan ebenso erstaunt gewesen war wie er. Sein weiser Gefährte hatte ihn nie zu irgendetwas gedrängt, er hatte ihn unterstützt aber ihm immer die Zeit gelassen, die er benötigte. Er war mehr als dankbar dafür gewesen, Círdan an seiner Seite zu haben, als Elrond eintraf, doch nach einer recht steifen und formellen Begrüßung hatte sich die Atmosphäre von ganz allein entspannt. Es war Maglor schwergefallen zu akzeptieren, dass ihm von jemandem, den er so sehr verletzt hatte, einfach so vergeben wurde. Er war noch nicht an dem Punkt angelangt gewesen, an der er sich das, was er getan hatte, selber hatte verzeihen können, aber der Prerdhel hatte ihm sehr bestimmt erklärte, dass er keinen Groll gegen ihn, seinen Ziehvater, hegte.

Elrond hatte einen Monat zusammen mit ihnen auf Tol Eressea verbracht und sie hatten die Zeit genutzt um all die fehlenden Jahre aufzuarbeiten. Es gab nicht viel, das Maglor über sein Leben hatte berichten können, nachdem sein Kontakt zu Elrond abgerissen und er zu einem einsamen, verzweifelten Wanderer geworden war. Aber Elronds Leben war sowohl von Freude als auch Leid geprägt gewesen und Maglor konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sehr stolz auf das war, was sein Ziehsohn über die Jahrtausende erreicht hatte. Maglor hatte gespürt, wie die Last auf seinem Herzen jeden Tag etwas leichter geworden und seine Schuld weniger gewogen hatte und als schließlich der Tag des Abschieds gekommen war, hatten sie sich als Freunde getrennt. Elrond hatte ihn und Círdan gebeten, sie wieder besuchen zu dürfen, und dieses Mal wurde seinem Ersuchen mit einem warmen Lächeln begegnet, nicht mit Ablehnung.

 

*~*~*

 

Langsam schritt Maglor den Kiesweg durch die Gärten entlang und beobachtete, wie der sanft güldene Glanz der Nachmittagssonne sich wandelte und schließlich die ganze Bucht von Eldamar in ein tiefes Organge tauchte. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und es zog ihn zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, einem Pavillon nahe der Kante des Felsplateaus, von dem aus man einen ungehinderten Blick auf die See und das Pelóri-Gebirge im Westen hatte. Er würde des Anblicks niemals müde werden, wenn der Kamm der Gebirgskette bei Sonnenuntergang von Flammen gekrönt wurde. Es war jedes Mal wieder genauso glorreich und magisch, wie an jenem Abend, als sie in Tol Eressea erreicht hatten.

Der Sänger nippte von dem Wein, den er mitgebracht hatte und beobachtete gebannt, wie sich das orangefarbene Glühen langsam zum Festland hin zurückzog und die Bucht in Dunkelheit tauchte, als sich alles Licht entlang des Bergkamms zu jenem einzigartigen feurigen Spektakel zu sammeln schien. Erst als auch die letzte Lichtflamme über den Bergen verglimmt war und Mondlicht alles um ihn herum in silbrigen Glanz tauchte, trat Maglor mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in den Pavillon. Er entzündete das Windlicht, das an einer dünnen Kette vom Dach des Pavillons hing, und setzte sich, gebettet auf einigen weichen Kissen, bequem auf die steinerne Bank nieder, dann wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Schriftrolle zu, die er sorgsam in der Tasche seiner Robe verstaut hatte.

Es war ein Brief von Nerdanel, den ein Bote am späten Nachmittag überbracht hatte. Nachricht von seiner Mutter war für Maglor immer etwas Besonderes, also hatte er das Schreiben beiseitegelegt um es jetzt, in den ruhigen Minuten nach Sonnenuntergang zu lesen, die sein Herz immer mit jenem magischen Frieden erfüllten, den er weder wirklich verstand noch erklären konnte. Er lehnte sich bequem zurück an die Brüstung, zerbrach vorsichtig das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Wein und überflog die ersten Zeilen, die seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte.

Das Weinglas zersplitterte unbeachtet am Boden, als Maglor zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Brief in seiner Hand starrte. Es dauerte lange Momente, bis er seine Fassung so weit zurückgewann, dass sein Geist die Worte seiner Mutter wirklich erfassen konnte. Vollkommen übermannt las er ihre ersten Sätze noch einmal, dann wieder und wieder. Eine Vielzahl tiefer Emotionen spielte über seine erbleichten Züge, dann sprang er plötzlich auf und rannte zurück zum Haus. Er stieß beinahe mit einer Dienerin zusammen, als er um eine Ecke stürmte, die junge Maid sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zu Seite, doch der Sänger nahm sie gar nicht wahr sondern eilte weiter die Korridore entlang zu Bibliothek.

Círdan und Dolvaen sprangen beide überrascht auf, als die Tür zur Bibliothek plötzlich aufflog und Maglor in den Raum stürmte, vollkommen außer Atem und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der absolute Fassungslosigkeit wiederspiegelte. Círdan war nur einen Herzschlag später an der Seite seine Geliebten und blickte ihn besorgt an, während er versuchte zu ergründen, was Maglor so aufgewühlt haben konnte.

„Maglor, schau mich an“, forderte Círdan sanft und drückte beruhigend die Hand seines Gefährten. „Sag mir, was geschehen ist. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

“Ja…es ist alles in Ordnung”, murmelte Maglor abwesend und ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung huschte über sein Gesicht. “Amras…mein jüngster Bruder, er wird bald wiedergeboren werden!“

Dolvaen zog sich schweigend zurück, um den beiden Gefährten in so einem bewegenden Moment ihre Privatsphäre zu gebe, doch warf er Maglor noch ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter, bevor er sie alleine ließ die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich schloss. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, Círdan wusste wie lange Maglor sich nach dem Tag gesehnt hatte, an der er zumindest mit einem einzigen seiner Brüder wiedervereint werden würde. Die Nachricht, dass dieser Tag nun schließlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, musste für Maglor einfach zu überwältigend sein, um sie wirklich begreifen zu können. Und so zog Círdan seinen Geliebten einfach nur in seine Arme und hielt seinen zitternden Körper, während Maglor sein Gesicht im Haar des älteren Elben vergrub und leise Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung weinte.

Sie standen lange einfach nur so da, doch schließlich führte Círdan Maglor zu einer gepolsterten Sitzbank und hieß ihn sanft sitzen.

„Ich habe nur die ersten Zeilen gelesen“, murmelte Maglor und reichte Círdan den Brief, den er, seit seiner überstürzten Flucht aus dem Pavillon, nicht losgelassen hatte. „Er ist von meiner Mutter. Bitte, lies ihn mir vor! Ich kann mich im Augenblick einfach nicht sammeln, aber ich muss wissen, was sie sonst noch geschrieben hat!“

Círdan konnte deutlich sehen, dass Nerdanel von der Neuigkeit ebenso überwältigt gewesen sein musste wie Maglor. Ihre sonst so feine und ordentliche Handschrift war unregelmäßig und verwackelt, teilweise sogar völlig verschwommen, wo tränen auf die Tinte gefallen waren. Er überflog ihre Zeilen zunächst, dann begann er laut vorzulesen und spürte, wie sein Geliebter mit jedem Satz seine Hand fester umklammerte. Amras sollte in etwa zwei Monaten aus den Hallen des Wartens entlassen werden und natürlich war Nerdanel, wie zu erwarten war, außer sich vor Freude. Sie wollte Maglor an ihrer Seite wissen, um gemeinsam mit ihm seinen Bruder willkommen zu heißen, dann wollte sie Amras mit sich nehmen, ihr jüngster Sohn sollte an ihrer Seite in Mahtans Haus leben. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass auch Maglor eine Weile dort bei ihnen verbringen würde.

Aber Nerdanel hatte auch Angst, dass es ihrem jüngsten Sohn womöglich ebenso schwerfallen könne wie Maglor, sich in sein neues Leben einzufinden. Und was sie noch mehr besorgte war, wie Amras wohl damit zurechtkommen würde, von seinem Zwillingsbruder getrennt zu sein, denn es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass auch Amrod in absehbarer Zeit wiedergeboren werden würde. Maglor beunruhigte der zweite Punkt weit mehr und er sann noch lange, nachdem Círdan den Brief beiseitegelegt hatte, darüber nach. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wie wild umher und eine Flut von Bildern überkam ihn, als seine Erinnerung zurück in eine lang vergangene Zeit driftete. Doch sein Geliebter hielt ihn fest und gab ihm Halt.

Ambarussa waren nie lange voneinander getrennt gewesen, das Band zwischen den Zwillingen zeitlebens ein starkes. Stets hatten sie gemeinschaftlich gehandelt, doch als sie älter wurden, hatte sich gezeigt, dass sie ich ihrer Beziehung zueinander dennoch nicht gleichgestellt gewesen waren. Amrod war immer der dominantere der Zwillinge gewesen und Amras hatte sich von seinem Bruder leiten, ja sogar herumkommandieren lassen, ohne sich je dagegen aufzulehnen oder seine Autorität infrage zu stellen. Während sie sich als Jungelben aneinander geklammert hatten, so hatte sich ihre Beziehung währen ihres Heranreifens verändert. Amrod war oft eigene Wege gegangen und hatte sich sehr an ihrem Vater orientiert, während Amras vollkommen auf seinen älteren Zwillingsbruder fixiert gewesen war und sich niemals als Individuum hervorgetan hatte. Amras hatte all die Interessen seines Zwillings geteilt, obgleich er nicht die gleiche Freude daran zu finden schien ihrer oft überdrüssig gewirkt hatte.

An den Tag, als sie den verhängnisvollen Eid geschworen hatten, hatte Amras gezögert. Maglor hatten die Zweifel in den Augen seines jüngsten Bruders gesehen, aber ein Blick von Amrod hatte genügt um Amras Widerstand zu brechen. Maglor was sich sicher, dass es nicht die Loyalität ihrem Vater gegenüber gewesen war, die Amras dazu getrieben hatte die Worte zu sprechen, die sein Schicksal besiegeln sollten...nein, es war die Liebe zu seinem Zwillingsbruder gewesen. In den Jahren, die auf den Eid gefolgt waren, hatte Amras niemals seine Meinung gesagt oder Bedenken geäußert, wenn sie alle gemeinsam Pläne geschmiedet und sich beraten hatten. Der düstere Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Zwillings hatte deutlich sein Missfallen gezeigt, dennoch, Amras hatte stets den Augenkontakt zu seinem Bruder gesucht und dann mit einem stummen Nicken seine Zustimmung bekundet.

Erneut sammelten sich Tränen in Maglors Augen und er bettete den Kopf an der Schulter seines Geliebten und ließ es zu, dass dieser ihn sanft wiegte, währen ihn eine Erinnerung erzittern ließ, die ihn Jahrtausende lang verfolgt hatte… _Amras Tod_. Er war es gewesen, der, nach dem Blutbad, das sie über die Häfen an den Sirionmündungen gebracht hatten, den jüngeren Zwilling gefunden hatte. Amras Körper hatte zerschmettert und gebrochen in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes gelegen, doch sein Bruder hatte noch gelebt, hatte um Atem gerungen und Blut gehustet…ein schauriges, kratzendes Geräusch, das Maglor sein eigenes Blut hatte in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Er hatte an der Seite seines Bruders gekniet und dessen zuckenden Leib in den Armen gehalten, in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Qual des Jüngeren zu lindern.

Er hatte sanft einige Strähnen blutdurchtränkten Haares aus Amras Stirn gestrichen und dessen Wange gestreichelt, während er ununterbrochen beruhigende Worte gemurmelt hatte. Krämpfe hatten den gebrochenen Körper seinen Bruders geschüttelt und Amras hatte sich mit zitternden Händen an ihm festgekrallt und ihn aus schreckgeweiteten, silbergrauen Augen angestarrt, währen er versucht hatte zu sprechen. Maglor hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen, doch Amras war nicht zu beschwichtigen gewesen, die Worte, die er schließlich hervorpresste, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung. _‚Darf ich jetzt endlich…nach Hause gehen… Makalaure? Ich will…einfach nur…nach Hause…’_ Er hatte ihn sanft auf die Stirn geküsst, hatte Amras noch fester gehalten und ihm versichert, alles würde gut werden, dass er bald zu Hause sein würde…bis schließlich die Krämpfe abgeebbt waren und der Körper in seinen Armen erschlafft war.

Der Ausdruck auf den bleichen Zügen seines Bruders war friedlich gewesen, als dieser verschied. Amras Seele war gegangen, war dem Ruf Mandos gefolgt, doch das sanfte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war geblieben. Seine Worte hatten in seinen letzten Augenblicken Frieden gegeben, doch noch als Maglor die Worte gesprochen hatte, die sein Bruder sich so ersehnt hatte zu hören, hatte er nicht gewusst, ob sie nur Lügen waren, oder ob Amras wirklich Erlösung vergönnt sein würde. Die Valar hatten sie verflucht und sie hatten schreckliche Taten begangen um den Eid zu erfüllen, den sie geschworen hatten, und doch hatte Maglor gehofft, dass die Valar bei der Bestrafung seines jüngsten Bruders, der nur aus Liebe zu seinem Zwilling gefolgt war, Grade zeigen würden.

Maglor wusste, dass Amras sich ohne seinen Zwillingsbruder einsam und verloren fühlen würde, doch er glaubte nicht, dass die Valar diese Entscheidung gefällt hatten, um seinem Bruder eine weitere Strafe aufzuerlegen. Vielleicht war es ein Geschenk, auch wenn es Amras anfänglich sicher nicht als ein solches erscheinen würde. Seinem Bruder wurde die Chance gegeben zu einem Individuum heranzureifen und endlich das Selbstbewusstsein und die eigene Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln, die ihn später, wenn Amrod eines Tages wiedergeboren wurde, von seinem Bruder absetzen würde. Sie würden gleichgestellt sein, genauso, wie sie es schon immer hätten sein sollen. Sie würden das enge Band von Zwillingen teilen, das sicherlich nie zerrissen würde, und doch würde jeder der beiden für sich eine starke eigene Persönlichkeit haben.

 

*~*~*

 

Maglor braucht Stunden um sich so weit zu sammeln, dass er sich in der Lage fühlte, den Brief seiner Mutter zu beantworten. Círdan war die ganze Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, allein die Gegenwart des älteren Elben und die Ruhe, die dieser ausstrahlte, hatten dem Sänger geholfen sich zu beruhigen. Dennoch entschied er sich dazu den Brief alleine zu beantworten und sog sich schließlich in sein privates Arbeitszimmer zurück. Er nahm einen Federhalter und ein Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben, überrascht wie ruhig und gefasst er war, jetzt, da seine Gedanken nicht mehr wild umherwirbelten und sich sein innerer Gefühlssturm gelegt hatte.

Er würde seinem Bruder helfen, sich in sein neues Leben einzufinden und würde ihn beistehen, ohne ihn jedoch des Freiraums zu berauben, den er brauchte, um seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Er war etwas besorgt um seine Mutter, von all ihren Söhnen war Amras ihr immer am nächsten gestanden und Maglor befürchtete, dass sie nicht würde loslassen können und seinen jüngeren Bruder unwissentlich einschränken würde, wenn er schließlich bereit war, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Es würde für Nerdanel schwer werden nicht zu klammern, nach all der bitteren Trauer, die sie hatte erleiden müssen, doch es würde Amras Selbstbewusstsein nicht helfen, wenn sie ihn wie einen Nestling behandelte, genau, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte.

Die Nachricht von Amras bevorstehender Wiedergeburt war sicherlich noch nicht weit verbreitet, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sich Gerüchte darüber in ganz Valinor herumgesprochen hatten. Das Volk würde die Nachricht wahrscheinlich mit gemischten Gefühlen aufnehmen, doch Maglor würde sein Bestes geben, einen riesigen Auflauf neugieriger Schaulustiger zu verhindern, wenn sich schließlich die Tore der Hallen der Toten für seinen Bruder öffneten. Der Sänger wusste, sein Geliebter würde an seiner Seite stehen, er zählte auch auf die Hilfe von Celebrimbor und hoffte, dass Fingolfin, Fingon und Finrod ihm ebenso dabei helfen würden, wie sie versucht hatten, ihn in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten zu unterstützen.

Er würde bei seinem Besuch in Tirion Zeit haben, mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen und Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Seine Entscheidung, sich aus seinem geschützten Refugium hervorzuwagen und sich seinem alten Leben zu stellen wurde nun noch von dem Willen beflügelt, seinen Bruder zu unterstützen. Er würde sein Heim auf Tol Eressea nicht aufgeben, genau wie Círdan hatte er die Insel und ihre Bevölkerung ins Herz geschlossen und sie hatten nicht vor in absehbarer Zeit zum Festland überzusiedeln. Doch er wollte eine Zeit lang im Hause seines Großvaters Mahtan verweilen, um Amras dabei zu unterstützen, sich gut einzuleben, und auch, weil er sich selber nach der stets warmen Gesellschaft von Nerdanels Familie sehnte.

Maglor versiegelte den Brief an seine Mutter und rief einen Knecht, der die Schriftrolle noch in dieser Nacht nach Avallóne bringen sollte, um von dort auf dem frühestmöglichen Schiff nach Valinor überzusetzen und dann unverzüglich zu Mahtans Haus weiterzureisen. Der Rest der Korrespondenz konnte warten, bis der bestellte Bote sie am Morgen abholte. Der Sänger konnte nicht beschreiben, was er fühlte…Freude, Frieden, Aufregung…alles zugleich. Er fühle sich leichten Herzens und beschwingt, und es verlangte ihn plötzlich danach, mit seinem Geliebten einen Spaziergang unter den Sternen zu machen. Alles würde gut werden…endlich. Nach so unendlich vielen Jahren der Gram konnte er zum ersten Mal _wirklich _ daran glauben.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Auf einer der Verwunschenen Inseln manifestierte sich die Gestalt von Uinen, und beobachtete aus der Ferne die zwei Elben, die unter eine sternengesprenkelten Himmel Hand in Hand am Strand von Tol Eressea einher liefen und hin und wieder stehen blieben, um sich verliebt zu küssen. Eine weitere Gestalt erhob sich aus dem Meer, viel größer als die Uinens, setzte sich neben der Herrin der See auf dem Felsen nieder und maß sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick aus Augen, welchen die Macht der See in all ihrer Gewalt innewohnte.

„Du weißt, Uinen, dass es uns nicht gestattet ist, in das Schicksal von Erus Kindern einzugreifen, wie es uns beliebt“, echote Ulmos tiefe Stimme durch den Geist der Maia. „Es war immer Maglors Schicksal, eines Tages nach Valinor zurückzukehren, doch sein Herz hätte diese Entscheidung aus freien Stücken treffen sollen.“

„Es war allein _sein _ Herz, das die Entscheidung traf“ antwortete Uinen mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe den Wunsch seines Herzen _nicht _ beeinflusst.“

„Aber du hast ihn dazu ermutigt, indem du seine lang verlorene geglaubte Hoffnung wieder hast aufleben lassen“, schalt Ulmo seine Untergebene, seine Stimme ein tiefes Grollen. „Er hätte auch ohne dich seinen Weg nach Aman gefunden und sich dadurch als würdig erwiesen.“

„Ja, nach weiteren langen Jahren des Leidens für _beide_ von ihnen“, entgegnete Uinen und lächelte den Vala dabei noch immer an. „Denkst du nicht, dass Maglor sich durch all die Jahrtausende seiner Trauer und Reue als würdig erwiesen hat, Vergebung zu erfahren? Und Círdan…was hat er je getan um solchen eine Qual zu verdienen? Er hat die Aufgabe, die du ihm vor Tausenden von Jahren anvertraut hast, stets pflichtbewusst und ergeben erfüllt, auch wenn sie seine Seele ausgelaugt und mit großem Kummer belastet hat.“

„Du weißt es gibt selbst für uns Regeln, an die wir uns halten müssen, Uinen. Manwe wird nicht erfreut sein zu hören, dass du dir Freiheiten herausgenommen hast“, grollte Ulmo gereizt, sodass die See um die kleine Insel zu schäumen begann. „Es war nicht _deine _ Aufgabe in ihr Schicksal einzugreifen!“

„Und ebenso sehr war es die Aufgabe von _dir _ und _Osse_ , sicherzustellen, dass Círdans Schiff in einem plötzlichen Sturm in eben jener Bucht an Land gespült wurde…“, grinste Uinen Ulmo nun fast dreist an, “…in der Maglor entschieden hatte sein Lager aufzuschlagen. Was dazu geführt hat, dass das versteckte Band zwischen ihnen ganze tausend Jahre früher zum Leben erweckt wurde, als es vorherbestimmt gewesen war!“

„Wie…? Oh Osse! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er das nicht vor die verheimlichen würde“, seufzte Ulmo und schüttelte sein schaumgekröntes Haupt. „Ich hielt es für notwendig. Maglors innerer Widerstand hatte begonnen besorgniserregend zu zerbröckeln und ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass er, entgegen dem was vorherbestimmt war, dennoch schwinden könnte.“

„Osse kann _nichts _ vor mir verheimlichen, wenn er Zuflucht in meiner besänftigenden Umarmung sucht“, kicherte Uinen. „Und was die Notwendigkeit _eurer _ Einmischung betrifft…Ich frage mich was Manwe…?“

„Alles ist genau so eingetroffen, wie es vorherbestimmt war…nur ein wenig früher. Wir sollten Manwe nicht mit solchen Bagatellen belästigen“, raunte Ulmo. „Da er es anscheinend noch nicht weiß, sollte er davon auch nicht zwingend erfahren.“

„ _Er_ weiß es bereits“, donnerte Manwes Stimme sowohl durch Ulmos als auch Uinens Geist. „Aber da ich ja kaum zwei Elben dafür bestrafen kann, dass sie sich aufgrund eurer Anmaßungen früher lieben, als es ihnen vorherbestimmt war, habe ich großzügigerweise beschlossen, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen und ihnen ihr Glück nicht zu vergällen.“

 

*~*

 

Tief in seinen Hallen lachte Námo leise, als er die Unterhaltung belauschte und dabei den schönen neuen Wandteppich betrachtete, der gerade in einem der scheinbar unendlichen Korridore seines Reiches aufgehängt worden war. Er wusste genau, dass es Manwe höchstpersönlich gewesen war, der die mysteriöse Botschaft an Nerdanel geschickt hatte…auch wenn dieser es natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Seine Gattin Vaire, der hin und wieder ein _ungetrübter _ Blick auf Dinge gewährt wurde, die eines Tages geschehen sollten, hatte besagten Wandbehang schon vor Jahrtausenden vollendet. Zusammen mit Míriel Serinde hatte sie im Verborgenen Faden um Faden verwoben und den fertigen Wandteppich dann schließlich in einer Truhe verschlossen, wo er sicher verwahrt sein würde, bis die Zeit gekommen war, ihn aufzuhängen.

Nicht einmal Námo war es gestattet, einen Blick auf die Webearbeiten in Vaires geheimer Truhe zu werfen, einzig und allein seine Gattin und ihre Vertraute, Míriel, kannten den Inhalt. Genau wie Manwe konnte er zwar fast alles vorhersehen, was irgendwann einmal auf Arda kommen mochte, doch die kleinen Einblicke, die Vaire vergönnt waren, wichen oft ein wenig von dem ab, was er sah, stellten sich später jedoch stets als wahr heraus. Die Ereignisse auf dem neuen Wandbehang waren _beinahe _ so, wie er sie gesehen hatte, doch es gab einen kleinen Unterschied…in _seiner _ Vision waren ihm die Einmischungen von Ulmo, Osse, Uinen und Manwe _nicht _ enthüllt worden.

„Wir sind _alle _ nur Fäden im Gespinst von Erus Willen“, murmelt Námo zu sich selbst. „Nicht einmal wir Valar wissen gänzlich um die Geschicke, deren Erfüllung uns vorherbestimmt ist. Eru hat Dinge ausersehen, die einem jeden von uns verhüllt bleiben, bis sie sich schließlich entfalten.

 

 ***~*~* Ende *~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) Dolvaen – Schlaukopf


End file.
